


【授权翻译】Stargazer

by xingyue413



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips, Serious Injuries, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 72,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyue413/pseuds/xingyue413
Summary: Jason Todd在一次夜巡中受了重伤，被迫留在庄园中休养直到伤口痊愈。为了打发时间，他为自己死之前没来得及做的事列了个表。只有一个小问题：它们中的大部分都和Bruce有关，而Jason真的不认为Bruce还像以前那么关心他了。这个故事是关于他错得有多离谱的，但我把它写得很悲伤。





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616777) by [LemonadeGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeGarden/pseuds/LemonadeGarden). 



他们坐在庄园的草地上，被清爽潮湿的夜晚环绕着，然后抬头看向被繁星浸透的夜空。

一切总是这样开始的。

Jason闭上双眼，向着夜空抬起头，他隐约能听见尖锐而富有韵律的虫鸣。这是一个凉爽的夜晚，万物都温柔而寂静。在梦中，他总是十五岁。

“仙后座（Cassiopeia），”Bruce说，他盘着腿坐在他旁边的草地上。他穿着白衬衫、休闲裤，领带微微松开。工作时的衣服。他刚刚下班回来。风轻轻拂过他的头发，让它在微风下飘动。

飘动。树叶在树上飘动着，但它们没发出一点声音。这是一个安静的夜晚。安静、凉爽而温柔。

在梦中，他们都看着夜空。

Jason睁开双眼看着他，Bruce正指着高处。

Jason看向那些星星。“我看到它了，”他说。那是五颗靠近的星星，看上去像一个奇怪的 _W_ 。

Cassiopeia，座上的王后。她声称自己和女儿的美丽比肩海神的女儿，并因为这傲慢和自大被波塞冬给予了永久的折磨。

在Jason看来这看上去有点不公平。她只是说她觉得自己漂亮而已。

“这只是个故事，”Bruce在他旁边说，有点被逗笑了。风将他的头发吹得更乱了些。Jason继续向上看，看向他们上方的星辰。“三千年前的人们创造了那个故事，这样他们的女儿就不会再谈论她们觉得自己有多漂亮的话题了。”

“这很刻薄，”Jason回道，但在轻笑着。Bruce也笑了，他的嘴角扬起，像是忍俊不禁。

Jason可以感觉到他掌下的草地，脸上的凉风。他可以闻到Alfred两周前栽下的忍冬的芳香。他可以看见上方满是星辰的天空。夜晚温柔、凉爽而又安静。Jason笑了。这感觉很好。

他们看过仙后座、猎户座和天鹅座，然后Bruce把一只手放到Jason的肩上。

这是一个美好的夜晚。

然后这个夜晚就消失在战斗坑的尘土中，人们聚集在那里观看Jason和Talia的勇士们的战斗，看他把他们一个接一个地击倒，他们疯狂的喊叫和嘲弄声混杂着汗和血液的金属味。尘土染上了血液的红色，变得潮湿。Jason在那里至少杀了一打人。联盟谨慎地注视着Talia训练她最好的战士。他太累了，他想，看着她的又一个学徒冲向他，叫喊着要他的血。他已经厌倦了战斗，他举起自己血淋淋的拳头。至少这不是另外一个坑。

至少不是那个。

他知道如何战斗，这是他干得最好的事了。他知道如何用恰当的力道击打一个人可以感受到他的骨头在自己的指节下断裂。Talia的学徒倒得很快。塔利亚点头，她的脸很远。他永远不知道她在想些什么。坑里的那个人开始向着圆场的边缘爬去，但是Jason知道他必须要做什么。他把他拖了回来，扭断了他的脖子。一切结束得很快，没有预警。一个永久的死亡。他知道如果自己是输了的那个也不会比这好到哪里去。对于他来说，这意味着回到池子里去，而他绝对不会再回那个操蛋的池子，绝对。

杀人或者被杀。Jason知道他更想选择哪边。

那人咯咯地笑，嘴里冒着泡，然后就死了。不是很有戏剧性，但人群还是疯了。

Jason有点想吐。

战斗。这是他擅长的。

他们总是在战斗。

“我不明白你为什么 _不能_ 做得更好。你让三个无辜的人在枪战中丧生了，”Bruce对着他咆哮，而Jason也喊回去说这不关你的事，他可以处理好自己的事情，然后Bruce给了他那种眼神，那种他不值得他浪费时间的眼神，他下巴展现出的失望的弧度让Jason气愤，这让他战斗得更加努力，更加好。

“努力点，做得更好，”在他还是罗宾的时候，Bruce总在训练他时这么说。

Joker笑了。“拜托，”在Jason因为胫骨上的第一次敲击而倒下后他说，“努力点，你只有这点能耐吗？”

是的，的确如此。

Bruce把一只手放到他的肩上。他可以感受到那份透过衬衫传过来的温暖。他们坐在庄园外草坪的绿草上，他们真的应该回去了；Jason明天还要上学，Bruce刚刚从一个拖了好几个小时的会议中回来，而他教了他所有这些没有听过的星座的名字，他们就不能在外面多待几分钟吗？

“我们当然可以，”Bruce说，他的手在Jason的肩膀上。Jason想拥抱他，Jason想揍他。总的来说，他只想哭。

“你为什么没有救我？”他问，Bruce不笑了。他起身，离开草地，走开了。

这个夜晚没有星星，很冷。

努力点，做得更好。那个池子绿色、粘稠而又黑暗。他深吸了一口，在里面窒息。

现在他生命中的每个夜晚都是没有星星的了。他想着Cassiopeia永恒的折磨。她不该遭受这一切，不是吗？

星星们都不见了。他试图再次找到他们，在烟尘、池子和尖叫中寻找，但是他找不到。只有黑暗的天空和空荡荡的夜晚。

他不在乎。他在黑暗中尖叫。他不再害怕了。

“拜托，你只有这点能耐吗？”小丑在他的耳边说，血从他的头上流下，流过他的眼睛。血在他的眼中，他看不见。他死在黑暗中。温柔凉爽而又安静。太安静了。

Bruce在废墟中抱着他。Bruce抱着他，他们坐在草地，星辰在上。“仙后座，”他轻声对Jason说，指向上方。“仙王座。天琴座。天鹰座。”数以百计的星座。

在他心灵的无尽天空中，星星是无限的。永远没有黑暗，他讨厌黑暗。

Bruce擦去他因梦魇流下的眼泪。他十三岁，而Bruce一边轻声对他说话，一边用手梳理着他的的头发，“你不用感到害怕，”他说，“黑暗并不可怕。”

但它 _确实_ 可怕，而他也 _确实_ 很害怕。

 

在梦中，一切都是那么温柔、凉爽而又安静。

但是天空中没有星星。

 

*

 

他突然醒过来了，喘息着，透不过气。有东西在—在他的喉咙里，他的气管里。他的气管里有一根管子，他开始急促地呼吸，但是这根管子阻碍了他，它要让他窒息了，它——

“该死的”，他听见上方传来一个声音，“Jason不要！停下！别把它扯掉。谁来帮我把他按回去！”

Jason开始慌了，因为不管那意味着什么，他都不想再回去了，因为那意味着更多的梦。他不想再做更多的梦了。他开始扭动身体，试图摆脱嘴里和插进他手腕上静脉里的管子。

“Jason！”那个声音又说。他可以听见脚步声急速靠近。有人来了。他说不出是谁。Jason尝试从眼角看向外面，但他能看到的只是周围的机器和那插进他身体里的该死的管子，还有他正躺着的担架而 _上帝_ 啊他不想再 _回去_ 了。

“你必须冷静下来。拜托，只是我，Leslie。”

Jason通过管子喘着气。他想把它弄出去。Leslie，他认识Leslie。

“ _弄出去_ ”，他想说，但是说出来却不是那么回事。他发出的更像是从喉咙后面传来的潮湿的喘息。现在有一双手按住他了，尝试阻止他的扭动。一双比Leslie的手更大的手。

“上帝啊，你为什么不告诉我麻醉剂对他不起作用？”Leslie嘶声说着。

“我不——我不知道。”另一个声音说。

Jason还在窒息。因为空气里浓烈的消毒剂和药的味道而窒息。他终于意识到他的腿就像着了该死的火一样，还有他的肋骨。但主要是腿。

“ _腿_ ，”他试着喘出来，但是因为那根管子他做不到。

“我知道，亲爱的，”Leslie低声安慰着。而对着另外那个人，她说，“我必须给他一些吗啡。你一定要把他按住，让他别动。”

但是Jason不想静止不动。没这个打算。他扭来扭去，试图摆脱身上的手，但它们很强壮。比他的强壮。结实。

结实，就像他肩膀上的手。像一辈子以前，给他指星座的手。

Jason抽咽着。这太痛了。

“我知道，亲爱的，”Leslie又说了一次。他可以听见抽屉开关的声音。她敲打注射器的声音。

“局部麻醉高耐受性。该死，这些都是关于你 _儿子_ 你该知道的事，”他听见Leslie激动地低语道。

Bruce沉默着。在感到针头进入时Jason闭上了眼睛。他发现自己甚至都不知道自己在哪。肯定不是他的公寓。Leslie的诊所？也许吧。但这不能解释为什么Bruce也在那里。

Bruce不会浪费他的时间穿越整个城市来到Leslie的诊所就为了看他。他有更重要的事要去做。

Jason环顾四周，在痛苦和药物带来的迷茫中眨着眼。这一切都太亮了，同时又太暗了。

“在哪？”他哽咽着，但是那管子让他很难说出来，他们也不明白他在说什么。他想回家，远离亮光远离痛苦并且远离Bruce。

“你会好起来的，”Leslie又安慰道。她在抚摸他的头发，或者梳理，或者别的什么。这感觉很好。他闭上了眼睛。他可以感觉自己在吗啡的温暖中越沉越深。Leslie还在抚摸他的头发。

“现在不用担心了，我们会好好照顾你的，”Leslie说，“不是吗，Bruce？”

Bruce沉默着。

 

*

 

他第二次醒来的时候，就没有那么突然和痛苦了。

他慢慢游向意识，一点一点清醒过来，直到他终于意识到有个人坐在他身边。

Jason转过头去看。

是Dick。

“嘿，”Dick笑着说。他坐在Jason床边的椅子上，手里抱着一杯热气腾腾的东西。“我还以为我们要失去你了。”

Jason转过去想看窗子里透过来的光，但是床帘拉上了。这房间很黑。这房间又大又豪华。该死。他们在庄园里。

“现在几点了？”他粗声说。

Dick看向他的手表。“两点五十六。”他说。

“半夜？”

“半夜。”

“操，”Jason闭上眼说。“我已经昏迷了大概，六小时？”还是在Bruce的房子里。这里不需要他。他感觉到那种熟悉的屈辱的涓流从脊背流下。

“Jason，”Dick把他的马克杯放在床头柜上，说。他听上去有点惊讶。“你已经昏迷四天了。”

Jason眨着眼。“哦，”他说。

“是的。”

Dick走到窗边拉开窗帘，尽管外面一片漆黑。打开窗户，让冷空气进来。现在是九月，还不至于冷到冻着，但是同样也不热。这很好。冷、温柔而又安静，他想。

Jason坐了起来。“我得离开这里，”他说。

Dick惊讶地看着他。“你现在真的没法走路。”

“我不想再待在这里了。”

Dick看起来更惊讶。 “Jason，你甚至都不能走路。”他说。

Jason向下看向他的腿。上面打着石膏，脚踝上还有夹板。尽管他什么都感觉不到。

“你没注意到什么吗？他们给你用了多少止痛药？”Dick难以置信地问。

Jason试着移动他的腿。它没动。“它怎么回事？”他盯着，问道。操，如果他连走路都办不到——操。

Dick坐到床上，他旁边。“你的胫骨骨折了。真的很严重的骨折，还有脚踝上的骨裂。Leslie不得不在凌晨两点进行紧急手术。还有，你的左腿有大面积软组织挫伤，而且你左侧的三根肋骨也受伤了。”Dick摸着他的脸，说。他看上去很累，Jason意识到。看上去他在这边坐了很久了。

Jason看向窗外，很黑。没有星星。“我什么都不记得了，”他说。“有埋伏，然后我们开始撤退，然后——”

“其中一个家伙朝你旁边的弹药开枪。我猜那个白痴是想打你，但没打中，差点把整个地方都炸掉。”Dick说。

“该死，”Jason说。他盯着自己那条没用的的腿。

“是啊。”

“那么，我猜我大概完蛋了。”

“并不，”Dick说。他在微笑，尽管他看起来在累坏的边缘。“Alfred会让你做一些非常痛苦的物理治疗，然后你就可以起来，马上活蹦乱跳的了。”

Jason环视了一下这个房间。很普通，没什么特征。那应该就是东翼的一间客房了。大概离Bruce的房间越远越好。不过它有天窗，所以这很好。

“要多久？”Jason问，为不可避免的事做好了准备。

Dick的微笑亮了起来。“三个月。至少。”

Jason什么也没说。只是躺回去看着天窗。他甚至都不能好好躺着，因为他那愚蠢而又该死的石膏和他愚蠢而又该死的肋骨还有他愚蠢而又该死的兄弟占据了床上所有的空间。

“下去，”他说。

Dick只是看起来很伤心。“Jay，拜托，别这样。你知道他的确很关心你——”

Jason闭上他的眼睛。“我累了。我想继续睡觉。”

外面，他可以听见风在树林中呼啸。偶尔有汽车经过的声音。翅膀扇动的轻声。蝙蝠。Jason记起小时候这些声音让他感到安慰。

Dick离开了床。一个短暂的停顿。“他非常担心，你知道，在那件事发生的时候。他是那个在一片废墟中找到你的人。那真的很可怕，Jason，看到你那样，Bruce那样抱着你。让我们所有人都想起了一些，很久以前的事。”

一只蝙蝠在远处发出微弱的刺耳声音。是个求救信号，也许。帘布被风轻轻吹起，又落下。

“我累了，”Jason又说了一次，轻声地。“我现在想睡觉。”

Dick看着他，Jason在黑暗中几乎看不清他的脸。他才发现他们俩谁也没想到要开灯。Dick俯身拨开他脸上的头发。Jason闭上了眼睛。

“一切都会好起来的，Jay，”Dick轻声说。

然后他离开了，安静地关上门，发出轻轻的咔哒声。

Jason抬头，透过天窗看到了黑暗而空荡的夜晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次搞翻译有BUG或者更好的翻法请不吝指出，谢谢大家


	2. Two

 

 

开始的那两周是最糟的。

他们逐渐开始对他停用止痛药，随之而来的腿上疼痛像是他这辈子都没有经历过的。

甚至比他十五岁快要死了的时候还糟。至少他 _死了_ ，不会再感受到更多的痛苦了。现在他唯一能做的就是躺在床上努力让自己别昏过去。

也不是说他就一直是一个人呆着了。总是有人来看他。来的多了让他有时希望还是一个人呆着好。那时候一切会安静下来，留他一个人沉浸在自己的思绪中。

不过那样也并没什么意思就是了。

只要能来，Dick几乎每天都会过来。

“我向警局申请了几天假期，告诉他们我的弟弟，又去世了。”有天早上他看着Jason吃早餐时说。。

“哈，哈”，Jason边嚼着吐司边回应道。“死亡笑话，多特别。”

Dick没被烦恼到，还是笑了。“每日都能在床上吃早餐，嗯？”他说，“不错的买卖。”

“是啊，”Jason说，“我只要把自己的两条腿摔断就能得到它了，好玩。”

Dick咧嘴笑着，从他的盘子里偷了几片吐司。Jason瞪着他。他都不知道Dick为什么要呆在这儿，讲笑话还偷他的食物。

“不管怎么样，”Dick说，“Alfred说你大概，两个星期后就不用卧床休息了，所以不用担心。”

“是啊，两个星期的无聊至极。”Jason说。

“你在开玩笑吗？”Dick指着挂在他们面前墙上的108寸等离子电视说。“重温一些经典。或者干脆就看些新电影。不管怎样，你知道自己死着的时候错过了多少东西吗？有部叫 _冰雪奇缘_ 的电影就是在你死的时候出的，讲的是两个——”

Dick在Jason拍他的后脑勺时大笑起来，礼貌地假装没注意到Jason因为肋骨受到挤压而畏缩的动作。

“我知道什么是冰雪奇缘，混蛋。每个人都知道。”

“好好，”Dick笑着，“那，你可以再看一遍。或者我可以陪你一起看！嘿，我周六有时间，因为Babs要出城，所以或许我们可以一起，找到孩子们然后大家一起出去玩，嗯？”

“当然，”Jason说。“我和替代品还有恶魔崽子一起出去玩。这事绝对会成的。”

Dick耸肩，“我不觉得有什么不可以。”

Jason用怀疑的眼神看着他，他看不出Dick是开玩笑还是认真的。

“怎么了？”Dick说。

“我曾经想 _杀_ Tim，”Jason回答。“我不能和他一起看冰雪奇缘。”

“我相信他会接受。如果你试着——”

“听着，你为什么要做这些？”Jason边摩擦着脸边说。他也不管这话听起来是不是太直白了。“我们甚至都不再了解对方了。你不用——你不用坐在这里陪我看些愚蠢的电影，或者每天都来看我。你又不欠我什么。”

Dick的肩膀微微塌了下去。“我们是家人，”他说。“这是我们对彼此应该做的。”

Jason瞪着，“什么？我们什么时候是一家人了？”

“你一直都是我的弟弟，Jason。”Dick慢吞吞地说，像是不敢相信接下来会发生什么。

“是，也许在我十五岁的时候有段时间是，然后我就死了接着又回来还想杀了你的爸爸。”

“ _你的_ 爸爸。”

Jason笑了，然后因为伤到了肋骨不得不突然停下来。“是啊，”他过了一会儿后才说，“没错，鬼才信。”

Dick叹了口气，“拜托，Jay，”他说。

Jason把自己撑起来，所以他现在是坐着的了。“他一次都没来看过我，你知道吗？已经五天了，一次都没。而我们就呆在同一栋该死的房子里。”

“Jason，他——”

Jason举起一只手。他的腿疼得要命。他希望Leslie没停他的午间止痛药。

“不，我知道，”他说，“我真知道，没事。我试图杀了他和他的儿子，而他不想来和占用他房子的杀人犯说话。我能接受。但我不懂的是，为什么我 _他妈的_ 必须要呆在这儿？在一个我能 _感受_ 到人们对我的厌恶的愚蠢庄园里。”

“没有人对——”

“Tim没来看过我，”Jason说，开始用手指列数，“Damian也没，Stephanie也没，Cass也没，还有——”

“Steph和Cass在星城执行任务，”Dick说。他听上去几乎像是在恳求，“而Tim总归还是会来的。他现在只是有点怕。他们之前都不认识你。 _拜托_ ，Jay。”

“我不在乎，”Jason说，“我不需要他们任何一个人喜欢我。但你知道我真正没法忍受的是什么吗？是这里的几乎每堵墙都散发着这种他妈的不赞成的气息。没人想我呆在这里，可能除了你和Alfred。他挪到床的一边，腿摆到另一边，试着站起来。“我想走，”他果决地说。

“Jason，停下，你会伤到自己的腿的，你不能——”

“我 _想_ 走。”

Dick叹气，用手捋了捋头发。“我就是——好吧。我会跟Leslie说的，但是别再试着走出房间了。”

 

 

他们不让他走。

当然了。

Leslie说这从医学角度来看这是很不明智的。因为他的公寓太小，不足以容纳康复所需的所有设备。

“我可以就去你的诊所然后在那儿呆着，”Jason在某天她过来对他做常规检查时说。

Leslie一边在他的床边走来走去检查他的石膏，一边带着严肃的眼神把他放平。“我的诊所是非盈利性的。我没有那么多钱让你一周七天一天二十四小时地在里面待三个月。在这里呆着，别抱怨了。你要知道，不是每个人在生病的时候都有豪宅和足够的钱去付医疗费支持自己的。”

Jason叹了口气，“我知道，”他说。“但是这些人又不喜欢我。他们不想我呆在这里已经是很明显的事了。”

Leslie摆弄了一下石膏，“你最近有没有一直对它施加压力？”

Jason看着他的左腿。它还是该死的疼。“除了上厕所和洗澡我就没有从床上起来过了，”他说。“我也没有别的事可做，医生。我快无聊死了。”

“看个电影，”Leslie指着电视，“那东西比我们诊所里的很多担架都大。”

“为什么每个人都这么说？”Jason说。“我不想看电影。我想回 _家_ 。”

“不，你不想。我不关心Bruce对你是不是很过分。这事你们两个自己去解决，听到我说的了吗？没听到也没事，我不在乎，只要你留在这里，好好接受适当的医疗护理。”

Jason闷闷不乐瞪着他的石膏。“我讨厌这样，”他说。

“Hmm，”Leslie拍了拍他打着石膏的腿说。她似乎很满意。“照顾好自己。别跟Alfred抱怨太多，会让他得溃疡的，然后我还得过来帮着治这个。”

“听你的，医生。”Jason有些无可奈何地说。

至少他努力过了。

 

 

某天Roy和Kori过来看他，大概就在他在庄园待了一个星期后吧。

“伙计，你爸的垫子也太酷了，”Roy笑着说，一边看着那张特大号的床、内置的壁炉和墙上傻兮兮的电视。

“他不是我爸。”Jason说。

“随便啦，”Roy说，然后把屁股挪到床上。Jason皱着眉头。现在又有人开始偷他的床了还是怎么着？

“你的伤，要多久才能好？”Kori问。她看起来有点想法，Jason注意到了。

“腿真的伤得很他妈严重。肋骨再过一周半应该能好，但是腿至少还要三个月，还要进行理疗，”Jason说。

“噢，”Kori说。她看上去很沮丧，在床脚处坐下。

“怎么了？”Jason坐起来了一点，问。

“就是，你伤得这么严重我很替你难过。还有，”Kori脸红了，“还有，我也很难经常去看你，因为我得避开你的哥哥。”

Jason叹气，直直地躺回床上。“即使是我的致命伤也得给Dick Grayson的每日秀让步。”

“不是这样的，伙计，”Roy轻轻地推了一下他好的那边身体。“我就从来没有跟Dick _搞过_ 。”

“Roy！”Kori边拿枕头精准地砸他边说，Roy大笑。

“我没说谎！”他说。“我就跟他约过 _一次_ 会，而我们都知道我不会第一次约会就和人搞上的。我像一个专业人士一样拒绝了他的所有追求，尽管我的心还向往着他。我很坚强，Kori。而你得像我一样，”Roy说。Kori捏了捏她的鼻子。

“他妈的闭嘴，Roy，”Jason说，但是他也在笑。

也许在他的生活中并不是每件事都糟糕透顶。

“你其他的兄弟们怎么样了？”Roy问。

“他们不是我兄弟。”

“行，行，随便吧。那个恶魔小宝宝和另外一个情绪化（emo）的小子怎么样了？他叫啥来着，Tom？”

“Tim，”Jason转着眼珠子说。“你认识他的。”

“当然，当然，Tim。随便了。他们怎么样了？”

“我怎么知道。他还没来看过我。”Jason说。

“真的吗？”Roy挑了挑眉毛。“这可有点冷啊，兄弟。”

“他怕我，”Jason说。“算是吧。我有次想开枪打他。”

“你的生活就像肥皂剧，”Roy笑着说。“不管怎么样，我相信那个小家伙会过来的。嘿，你想不想在这么大个的电视上看点什么？”

“大家能不能 _别再_ 叫我看电视了？”Jason喊道。

Roy又挑了挑眉毛。“哇，冷静点伙计，你还好吗？”

“你在大喊大叫，”Kori补充道，很有帮助，“你从来不对着我们喊的。”

Jason擦了一把自己的脸。“我——对不起，”他说，“对不起。只是这个地方，这个地方快把我逼疯了。我讨厌呆在这个房间里，看电视，看窗外一模一样的愚蠢花园。”

“别担心，Jason，”Kori说，“你很快就会好起来的。然后我就会带你飞去某个地方。你去过广阔的亚利桑那州吗？我听说那里有一个巨大的峡谷。上周我在网络上用Google搜过它。”

Kori最近发现了互联网，她对此非常兴奋。

“你知道，”Jason说，“我认识一个非常喜欢电脑的人。我可以把她的号码给你。”

Kori兴奋起来，“谁？”她问。

“啊，”Jason挠了挠头。他刚刚才意识到这实际上可能会很尴尬。“她叫Barbara，是Dick现在的女朋友。”

“噢，”Kori眉头皱着，说，“也许她不会喜欢我。”

“不，她也不是很在意这些。不过她开始给你上IT课倒有可能吓到Dick就是了。”

Kori慢慢开心地笑了，“很好，”她说，“我享受让Dick紧张。我要和这个Barbara成为朋友。”

“去吧，”Jason说，“我全力支持你吓坏他。”

Roy起身，看了看他的手表。“抱歉Jay，但是Kori和我还有趟飞机要赶。我们追查到一批非法的钻石运往了塞拉利昂附近的一家经销商。他们让孩子们替他们挖矿。这实际上就是奴隶劳动。”

Jason用疑惑的眼神看着他们，“你们俩真的在为人类做好事吗？”

“嘿，”Roy义愤填膺，“我们做了好多好事。Kori对奴隶制反应强烈，不是吗Kor？”

Kori认真地点头。“自从我成为它的牺牲品后，我就对自己发誓绝对不会再让别人被它伤害，我还会把我的愤怒带给那些胆敢让他们的兄弟在如此残忍而又不公平的劳作下受苦的人。”

“此外，”Roy补充道，“我还得试试我的新弩弓。定做的。会射得有点高，但我想我们总归还是需要用到爆头来解决那些混蛋，是吧？”

“原来如此，”Jason哼了一声。“这就是你要去的真正原因。打靶练习，”

“ _我_ 在乎，”Kori指出，“就算Roy不在乎。再见，Jason。”她起身，亲吻他的脸颊。她闻起来很好，就像茉莉花香波和太阳。温暖。他突然感觉胸口疼，他真的很想他的朋友。

“我不会亲你的脸的，”Roy说。

Jason翻了翻眼睛。

“好吧，管他呢，我做就是了，”Roy说，起身朝Jason靠过去，发出亲吻的声音。

Jason笑着拍了拍他的脸。“走开，你这个嗜血的疯子。”

“嘿，”Roy再次站直身子，跟Kori一起走出了房间，“如果这是跟血钻生意有关的事，让我告诉你，为了错误的理由去做正确的事是很酷的。这不就是你爸每天晚上做的事吗？”

“他 _不是_ 我爸。”Jason喊道。

“随便啦，伙计！”Roy在走廊尽头大喊。“回见！”

Jason叹了口气。

 

 

这是一切中唯一的好事只有Alfred了。

Alfred给Jason做了丰盛的早餐，每天早上八点送到他的床边，每天从不间断。里面永远有香肠——Jason的最爱。该死的每天。

“你真的太了不起了，你知道吗？”Jason边说边狼吞虎咽地吃着猪肉香肠。Alfred还做了一些烤豆子之类的东西，他把它抹在吐司上，开始咀嚼。

“我看到你的食欲并没有改变，”Alfred干干地说，“你对早餐食物的习惯也一样。”

“呃，”Jason一边咀嚼一边说，“你是说我对 _你_ 食物的习惯。”

“吃东西的时候闭上嘴巴，Jason少爷，”不管怎么说，Alfred还是笑了。

他们聊了很多，大多数都是Jason小时候的事。有天Alfred带来了一些老照片。

“我在阁楼上找Damian少爷的毛衣，偶然发现了它们，”他将这些照片递给Jason。“我想你可能会觉得它们很有趣。”

Jason并不觉得它们很有趣。

“这些是不是……我以前的万圣节照片？”Jason半惊恐半着迷地说。

“我相信是这样的，”Alfred挖苦地说。“你自己动手给自己做了一套*C-3PO的服装。”

Jason看着这些照片，笑了笑。“我扮成他是因为没人想在万圣节扮成他，这感觉很不好。每个人都想当卢克、韩索罗还有哈利波特或者什么别的。我那个时候让你把我的脸涂成金色，还让你教我怎么用英国口音说话。”

“我记得你对此很擅长，”Alfred停了一下，说，“对于一个十一岁的人来说。”

“噢，你只是在对我好而已。这些太糟糕了。”Jason说着，翻看那些照片。

“的确，”Alfred说。

Jason哼了一声。他发现了一张他站在Bruce旁边的照片。他在尽可能地咧开嘴笑着，眼睛周围全是金色的涂料。

“Oh man，”，Jason说，他的嘴角抽搐起来，“看看Bruce看起来有多尴尬。”

Alfred靠过去看了一眼。“从我的角度来看，他看起来似乎更加顺从了，Jason少爷。”

Jason窃笑。“是啊，我猜在Dick的服装之后他已经习惯了吧，嗯？现在这个是糟糕的新高度。”

“我们不讨论十月的超人服装。”Alfred同意。

“该死的对，”Jason对着照片笑着说。“至少 _我_ 绝对不会通过穿得像某个喜欢穿红色短裤的家伙一样让家族蒙羞，嗯？”

“至少你不会，Jason少爷。”

Jason笑了一笑，然后他的笑容就消失了。“现在是九月，你为什么要在阁楼上找毛衣？”

Alfred紧紧地笑着，走到床边收起那些照片，“Damian感冒了。他不太适应这里的气候。”

“那是胡说八道，”Jason说。他让那些照片从手里落下掉到床上。

“我明白了，”Alfred说。他避开他的眼睛，迅速收齐照片。

“是啊，你想让我改变主意。关于不想留下这件事。你觉得一些照片能改变这一切吗？什么，就因为我十一岁的时候跟他很亲密就意味着我们现在也没事了？在他选了该死的小丑而不是我之后？”

“他没有——”

“是啊，是啊。你瞧，我并不关心。意识形态上的差别只是他告知我我是个混蛋的另一种方式，好吗？我对他的感觉也是一样的。所以你可以停止给我看这些蠢照片了。”

Alfred离开了，门在他身后关上留下一声轻响。Jason盯着自己紧握的双拳。这太蠢了，那是一件愚蠢的事，他闭紧自己的眼睛。操他的。

“Alfred，”他大喊，声音大到Alfred能从门的另一边听到。他又不能他妈的走到门那儿去。

门慢慢地打开了。“Jason少爷？”Alfred说。

Jason又低头看了看他的双拳。“我很抱歉，”他说。“那太过分了。我不应该那样说的。”

Alfred走回床边。Jason不敢把视线从手上移开。“我有时候就是个白痴。”Jason说。

“你绝对不是，”Alfred严肃地说，用那种小时候会让他脸红并且感到羞愧的声音。那种“我在训斥你，乖乖坐下来听好”的声音。”

Jason耸肩。“我差不多算是了，“他说。”

Alfred在床头坐下，非常小心地将一只手放到Jason的肩膀上。

Jason努力不去畏缩。Alfred假装没注意到。

“接受道歉，”Alfred说。

Jason点头。“好，”他非常平静地说。

“好。”

 

 

那天晚上他又做梦了。

不是说这很少见。他一个星期会做好几次梦。噩梦对他来说也并不是什么陌生的东西。至少从那个池子出来之后就不是了。

他坐在庄园的草地上。他们在看星星。他可以听见虫鸣。一只蝙蝠在某个离他们很远的地方飞着。空气很潮湿。是夏天，但是却凉爽而又安静。

猎户的弓在夜里闪耀着，令人惊奇，数不尽的星星点缀着天空。

“学校怎么样？”Bruce说，声音轻而温柔。一切都很……安静，大概。压抑。一只孤零零的鸟穿过黑夜从他们上方飞过，将天空分割成两半。

“还好。”Jason说。

他们又看了一会儿星星。Jason缓慢地呼吸。空气很凉爽。微风拂过他们，几乎就像水一样。星星像光点一样点缀在一张无限大的网上，困住了黑夜，将它纳入其中。

“只是还好？”

Jason转过头看着Bruce。

“你没在和我说话，”Bruce说。尽管他没有在看Jason。他仍然抬着头，看向天空。Jason看不出他在想什么。

“我在和你说，”Jason回答。他抱了抱自己瘦削的肩膀。空气很凉爽。也许凉过头了。他哆嗦起来。

在梦里，他总是十五岁。

有什么温暖的东西盖到了他的身上。一件夹克。有只手搭在他的肩膀上。他记得太清楚了。

“很好，”Bruce重新摆了摆夹克。

星星抖动着他们光芒。没有月亮。

“那儿，”Bruce说，“你能看到角落的那颗亮星吗？那是天狼星，属于——”

“大犬座，”Jason接上。“我记得。”

“对，”Bruce笑了。尽管只有一点点，但是他看上去如此的骄傲，带着爱，这让Jason的胸膛颤动，之后微风加速变成了呼啸的狂风，夹杂着越来越多的水直到一切被浸透，而Jason想从这里游出去，不想被淹死，但是它们太多了，太多的疼痛和高热，他不能呼吸了。他窒息在其中，在拉撒路池的绿色中溺水，而并没有人会来救他，没有人来，就像那次当他——

 

 

他猛然惊醒。有一双手搭在他的肩膀上。好像有人试图摇醒他。他用力地呼吸。十分用力。

“冷静下来，”Alfred说。他的脸看起来是如此苍白、疲惫而又 _害怕_ 。

“我做了个梦，”Jason抽着气说。这房间感觉太温暖了。好像还有东西在他的皮肤上爬动，像是池水的潮湿和粘腻，但是当他摸到自己的手臂的时候，感觉到的却是完全的干燥。就像一切从来没有发生过。

“你怎么——你怎么知道的？”Jason喘息。他颤抖着，快速地抹过自己的双眼。他没法停止颤抖。像是有什么东西在他的胸膛里咆哮着。感觉就像濒死动物发出的嚎叫。

“你在尖叫，”Alfred 平静地说。

他们在沉默中坐了一会儿，直到Jason的呼吸平缓下来。他可以感到那个梦在逐渐消散，就像海浪退潮，把沙子从岸边带走。

有趣，有时这感觉就像那些梦也在一点一点地带走他的理智。

他把头靠在Alfred的胸膛上，抽了抽鼻子。Alfred将一只手放在他的头发上。

“他为什么不过来看我，Alfred？”Jason小声说。

“哦，我亲爱的孩子，”Alfred也低声回应。他在抚摸Jason的头发。

Jason用紧握的拳头擦了擦眼睛。“他不——他不在乎了，不是吗？”

“在许多方面，”Alfred说，“Bruce少爷仍然是一个十分愚蠢的小男孩。”

Jason吸吸鼻子。“我也是，我猜，”他说，声音可能颤抖得太过了以至于没法成功装出若无其事的样子。

Alfred还在抚摸他的头发。Jason闭上了眼睛。

“你能多呆一会儿吗？”他低声说。有时候，他不喜欢一个人呆着。实际上甚至有点讨厌这样。

“当然，”Alfred说。

Jason躺下。Alfred留了下来，坐在床边。Jason真的不想让他走，所以他紧紧地抓着他的手。

“我们能聊聊吗，”他轻声说。他胸膛里的鬼魂仍然在咆哮。

“聊什么，Jason少爷？”

“我不知道，随便什么都好。”他甚至开始讨厌这寂静了。

“你今天做了什么？”Jason问他。

Alfred稍稍动了一下，但没有放开Jason的手。“啊，这一点那一点的，”他说，“我为Damian少爷和Tim少爷准备了午餐，照料了花园里的玫瑰丛，给你带了午餐。下午我打扫了房子里的瓷器，因为家里的女佣总是干不好这事。Bruce少爷六点到家，然后马上就去了蝙蝠洞，所以我给他准备了一些咖啡和三明治。然后是大家的晚餐。”

“噢，”Jason说。他胸膛中的咆哮声已经消退了一些。“晚餐吃什么？”

“汉堡包。”Alfred说。

“哇哦，”Jason说。“你在宠坏那些孩子们。我小时候从来没有机会拿汉堡当晚餐。”

“是这样吗，”Alfred说。

Jason轻轻地笑了，抬头看向Alfred。“好吧。也许有过那么一两次。”

“嗯。”Alfred说，不知怎么的他听起来十分怀疑，还有点想笑，“我明白了。”

“是啊。小Jason不能吃汉堡。只有，呃，黄瓜三明治和花椰菜。”

Alfred看着他，嘴角扬起。“睡吧，Jason少爷。”

“你会一直呆到我睡着吗？”

“当然会。”

“好吧。晚安。”

“晚安。”

他进入了无梦之眠，第二天早上醒来他在床头柜上发现了一个装着汉堡包的碟子。

 

 

那天下午，Damian Wayne走进了他的卧室。

“呃，你的房间在另一边，”Jason放下他的书说。

Damian不高兴地吸着鼻子。他穿着学校的制服，然后砰地一声让书包砸在地上。

“你对父亲做了什么？”他说。

Jason眨了眨眼。“啥？”

Damian叉起手。“父亲。你对他说了什么。”

“说了什么？我什么屁话也没跟他说过，小鬼。我还没见过他呢。”

Damian皱眉。“不可能。你显然在某种程度上影响了他。自从你回来以后，他就一直在生气。”

噢。Jason哼了一下，再次拿起书。“多新鲜啊，”他说。

Damian怒气冲冲。“你一定是侮辱了他。或者对他做了什么失礼的事。昨晚宵禁时间后我在外面呆了一个小时，而他一句话也没说。我觉得他甚至都没有注意到。”

“是，也有可能因为他就是个糟透了的老爸。你有没有想过这点？”

Damian脸色更沉了。“注意你的话，Todd。如果你没有受伤的话我会毫不犹豫地为你愚蠢言论与你决斗。”

Jason翻了翻眼睛。“听着，小子。我一句话都没跟他说。我都没见过他人。不管他发什么脾气都是他自己的错，好吗？”

Damian沉默了一会儿。“你还没见过他，”他说。

“对。”

“这不可能。他嘴上挂着的都是——他说话 _的时候_ ，都是——是你。还有爆炸的那天晚上。”

Jason把他的书放到旁边。“真的，”他轻轻说。

“真的，”Damian气恼地说，“而这开始变得烦人了。他上个星期把所有时间都花到了追踪现场的那个人上。我们其他人甚至都没有和他夜巡*。他就跟疯了一样。”

“上星期所有时间都在追踪——等会儿，”Jason举起手说。“你的意思是他也没去上班或者什么别的？”

Damian耸肩。“反正我没看见过。”他又瞪着他。“而这一切都是你的错。上周一父亲本来应该和我练习柔道的，结果他忘得一干二净。他 _从来_ 不会忘记的，”Damian盯着他恶狠狠地说。

Jason停了一会。这没有道理啊。“他抓到他们了吗？那些朝我开枪的人？”

Damian转了转眼睛。“当然抓到了。他是蝙蝠侠。他们现在在黑门。”

“哈，”Jason说。

Damian又转了转眼睛。“难以置信，”他嘟囔着。“都没人帮得上忙。”他转身要离开。

“等一下，”Jason因为某些原因，喊道。

Damian转过身。“怎么，”他愠恼地说。

“我真的不能帮你做柔道训练，”Jason摆弄着他的石膏，“但是我们可以看部电影或者什么别的，如果你喜欢的话。除非你，很忙还是怎样。”

Damian怀疑地看着他。“会是 _冰雪奇缘_ 吗？”

“呃，”Jason说，“不，我的意思是你可以自己选。”

Damian看起来松了一口气。他爬上床。“还好。Grayson一直想让我看迪士尼电影。”

“那很……糟糕，”Jason说。他其实真不知道该说什么。什么样的话对一个十一岁的孩子来说才是正常的？他们都什么样？Damian像是个正常的青春期前的孩子吗？他不知道。他也不知道为什么要叫Damian和他一起看片子。

“我们看什么？”Damian问，“会是限制级电影吗？会是犯罪纪录片吗？父亲不让我看限制级电影。我看见过人们被一枪打到脑袋上，但是限制级电影却没得商量，”Damian说，然后继续嘟嘟囔囔直到影片开始。作为一个小刺客义警，他绝对算得上话多的了。也许他就是个普通小孩。

他的腿不像之前那么疼了，所以大部分时间他都是坐着的，把看电影当成转移注意的一种方式，他想的都是Damian对他说的话。

 _他嘴上挂着的都是你_ 。

他想了很久，一直到Damian离开以后。

 

 

日子一天天过去。他也变得越来越无聊。他还有一周才能走路，因为Leslie说对他的腿施加压力会再次弄伤他的脚踝，毁掉目前为止的所有治疗。这没什么大不了的，就是在他和Damian都想拿遥控器砸烂对方的脑袋之前，他只能看这么多的犯罪纪录片了。

“你应该列一个清单，”Dick第二天早上对他说。他又在盯着Jason吃早餐，然后时不时从他的盘子里偷一点香肠。

“什么的清单，”Jason问，他的嘴里塞满了东西。

“那些你想做的事。我不知道，也许就像人生清单。你懂得的，去跳伞，走过每片大陆之类的事。”

Jason哼了一声。“我跳过伞了。那个意大利任务，记得吗？”

“噢，好吧”，Dick说。“那就，深潜。或者坐次潜艇。”

“再好好想想。我十三岁时在亚特兰蒂斯的那个礼拜，那个时候海王需要蝙蝠侠的帮助。”

Dick挠了挠头，“好吧，所以也许不是普通的人生清单，就是你懂，普通人会想的那种。也许你应该写下那些你一直都想做但却从没去做的事情。”

“你的意思是在我死之前？”Jason问，又吃了一些香肠。”

“大概吧，我猜，”Dick说。“有什么想法吗？”

Jason思考了一会儿。“我猜大概可以学一下车，我从来没拿到过驾照。”

Dick盯着他。“你都跳过伞了但是却不知道怎么开车？”

Jason耸了耸肩。“Bruce在我小时候教过我怎么开蝙蝠车，以防出现紧急情况。哦，有一次任务里我还学过怎么操控坦克。但这些都不是普通的车，不是。”

Dick的眉毛仍然高高扬起，但是他点了点头。“好吧，这很好。还有别的吗？”

Jason思索着。“我想从高中毕业，”他说，“从来没有过机会。”

这时候是一阵的沉默。

“好，”Dick说，他的声音轻了下来。“我们会把它加到单子上。还有吗？”

“我不知道，”Jason说。“我都没想过这个。”

“来吧，”Dick从床头柜的抽屉里掏出一张纸。“让我们把这些事写下来。你可以一个一个勾掉他们。你有笔吗？”

Jason翻了翻眼睛。“Dick，这好傻。就让我把早餐吃完然后一个人呆着吧。”

“嗯哼，”Dick完全不理他。他从别的地方找了支笔，然后开始写。Jason又翻了下他的眼睛。

“拿到——驾驶——证，”Dick写下，“上完——高中。让我们看看：看个——新——电影。”

“行吧，”Jason说，“到底为什么每个人都想看电视？我不在的时候是不是错过了什么非凡的电影文艺复兴？”

“你看了新出的星球大战电影没？”Dick看着他的他的单子问。

“啊？”

“没错，你错过了文艺复兴，”Dick说，看回他的单子然后在空白处潦草地糊上“ **星球大战！！** ”。

Jason捏了捏他的鼻梁。“你瞧，我都不能走路。我不认为我可以去考虑开车，或者上学，或者之类的事情。”

“这就是为什么它们都是 _长期_ 目标，”Dick说。老天啊，他听起来烦死人地兴奋。

“也许你上完高中之后还可以去大学。拿到硕士学位。当个大学教师什么的。”

“对，”Jason一点都不信。

“你完全可以！你够聪明了，小翅膀。”

“别管我叫那个。”

“别管你叫什么？小翅膀？”Dick说，然后Jason拍了下他。Dick笑了，露出他的酒窝。

“好吧，好吧，让我们回到正题。清单上的下一个：初吻。真真正正的亲一个女孩。亲在嘴上。最好先和她聊天。”

他的腿可能还不太好使，但这不能阻止Jason用尽全力去推Dick。Dick笑得更开心了。

“我以前亲过女孩子，你这个呆瓜，”Jason红着脸说，“我十九岁了。”

“当然了，Jay，”Dick偷笑。“你说是就是。”

“在我拿餐叉捅你之前闭嘴吧，蠢货。”

Dick又笑了，然后将注意转回单子上。

到最后，他们在上面写了十件事。大多数都是Dick因为觉得好玩写下的蠢事，像是：“在你终于进入青春期的时候学会怎么刮胡子，”或者“第一次喝个烂醉”。

（他为了这条往Dick身上扔了根香肠。Dick只是大笑。）

但是其中有些看起来出奇地不错。像是上完高中。拿到驾照。

他想到Kori之前说过的话，有关那个大峡谷。关于他从小时候开始就有多想去那里看看。他的妈妈太穷了没法带他去，然后就是和Bruce一起，当罗宾还有这一切带来的兴奋……就是，没有时间。

“大峡谷，”他说，然后Dick从他乱涂乱写的白痴东西上抬起头来。

“什么？”

“我想去看大峡谷。亚利桑那州那个。”

“我知道它在哪，”Dick转了转眼睛说。

但是Jason还在想。“而且我会走公路。我会拿到驾照然后一路横穿美国，看看它，然后再一路开回来。”

Dick吹了个口哨。“这可是个远大的目标，”他说。

Jason哼了哼。“没有上完高中那么远大。”

Dick耸肩。“当然了，”他说，然后把它加到单子上。“还有吗？”

Jason摇了摇头。

“真的吗？你不想见个名人，或者学一种新的语言之类的？”

Jason摇了摇头。

“照你说的，”Dick说，然后放下笔。

“等一下，”Jason说，“还有一件事。一条狗。我想养条狗。”

Dick开始大笑。

Jason瞪着他，感觉被冒犯了。“怎么了？”

“大多数人都想要，不知道怎么说，有一条拿他们名字命名的街道什么的。而你想要养只狗。”

“养狗有什么问题吗？”

“一点 _问题_ 都没有，只是这个事太——在你的人生清单里太 _普通_ 了。”Dick笑着说。“有时候我真搞不懂你，Jay。”

“你把它写下来就是了，行吗？”Jason说，努力不让脸再红起来。

所以是的。他弄了一个关于他想做的事的狗屎清单。然后Dick把它塞进床边梳妆台的抽屉里，然后Jason第二天就把它忘得一干二净了。

 

 

或者，他本来应该会忘得一干二净的。直到Bruce第二天来看他。

还很早。清晨，他醒过来，发现有个人坐在他的床边。

Jason还眯着，揉着他那模糊的双眼。在意识到这是谁之后突然清醒了过来。

Bruce直直地看着他，下巴紧绷。好长时间里他一句话都没说，以至于Jason都要以为他不会说话了，直到终于他说，“早上好。”

Jason盯回去。Bruce刚说了“早上好”。

“对，我——呃，”Jason含糊地说。“早上好。”

“你的腿怎么样了？”Bruce问。他的语气很礼貌，虽然有点过于正式了。他表现得好像一切都很正常。Jason只是盯着他。

“很好。好多了。它没事。”

“吃药了吗？”

Jason沉默地点点头。

“肋骨呢？”

“呃，Leslie说瘀伤已经好了，但我还是要注意。”

Bruce若有所思地点了点头，好像这一切对他来说都是有趣的新消息。

Jason的手一动不动，尽力不在Bruce令人不适的目光下坐立不安。

“Damian最近一直和你在一起，”Bruce突然说。

Jason低下头。“是啊，对此我很抱歉。他就是想看点电影，所以，”他没声了，不知道接下来该说什么。

Bruce看起来很困惑。他皱起眉头。当他皱眉的时候额头上总会有一个凹槽。

“你为什么要道歉？”

Jason耸肩。他还是不敢抬头看Bruce。“你知道的。就是那些不好的影响，什么的。”

Bruce歪着头。“我不是这个意思。”

Jason擦着毯子上不存在的绒毛。“噢，”他说，声音非常小。

“我的意思是我很高兴他在交朋友。”Bruce说。

“是啊，我——我差不多懂了。”Jason说。

一阵沉默。Jason用锐利的目光盯着自己的指甲。他不知道Bruce在做什么，大概是正直直地盯着Jason的脸看吧。

“Dick告诉我你做了一个清单，”Bruce说。

他妈该死的，Dick。

“是啊，”Jason咽了一下。“就是些蠢事。我只是顺着他来，因为Dick看起来很兴奋。”

“噢，”Bruce说。

Jason点头。“对。”

又一阵沉默。搞得Jason有点想缩起来然后死掉算了。

“我觉得这很好，”Bruce有点快速地说。“我是说，那些想法。做你从未做过的事。”

Jason抬起头看他。Bruce看上去还是像平常那样，面无表情，目光深远。只是Jason之前对Bruce非常了解，知道Bruce在紧张的时候，会做一个奇怪的动作，研究自己的双手。

而Bruce现在都要把他的手看个透了。

Jason转向了Bruce一点。“你是这样觉得的吗？”他问。

Bruce点头。

“你会——你会帮我完成这些事吗？”Jason说，他的胸膛砰砰直跳。

Bruce看着他。“当然，”他说。

“噢，”Jason说。

床头柜上有一个早餐盘。他甚至都没注意到。

“那个清单在哪？”Bruce问。

“在梳妆台里，我不能——”

“我去拿，”Bruce起身说。

Jason看着他拿来那个单子。到底都发生了什么啊。

“那个单子上我现在唯一能做的，就是看电影，”Jason说。“喝酒也不行，因为Leslie说它可能会影响药效。”

Bruce他正读着的清单上抬起头。“我希望你别喝。不管怎么说，你都还太小了。”

Jason盯着他。“你是觉得我还没喝过酒吗？”

“不，我，”Bruce停顿，“那是个笑话。”

“噢，”Jason说。Bruce在试着讲笑话，尽管讲得糟透了。

到底 _他妈的_ 都发生了什么啊。

“Damian昨晚在聊犯罪纪录片。”Bruce边说着，边看回单子。

“对，我们可以看那个，”Jason慢慢地说。好像他正在做梦什么的。

“好，”Bruce说，“我去把电视打开。”在过去开电视之前，他将一只手轻轻地放到Jason的肩上。

Jason想到那些星座，那个凉爽的晚上和肩膀上温暖的手。他想到拉萨路池，还有战斗还有空荡的夜晚，然后他退缩了。

过于他妈的明显了。

Bruce像是被烧到了一样退后了。

“对不起，”Jason说，“我——该死。对不起。”他说，听起来很没底气。操。

Bruce又皱起眉，那个凹槽出现在他的额头上。“不，Jason。没事的。”

Jason深吸一口气。“好的，”他说。

Bruce放了一部有关犯罪集团的纪录片，但是Jason没有认真在看。大部分时间他只是在用眼角的余光看着Bruce。

他们安静地坐着。Bruce没有再试着去碰他。

 

 *There wasn't even Patrol for the rest of us.这里不知道是想说大家都没去夜巡了还是没和B一起夜巡，就先这么翻了。


	3. Three

 

 

“现在，慢慢来。再走一步。”他听见Alfred说。

Jason摇了摇头。他可以感觉到汗从背后流下。“我做不到。”他说。

“再一步，然后你就可以坐下来了。”Alfred说。他听起来完全没有同情心。

Jason快速吸气，然后把腿往前迈。疼痛来得很快，就像钢针刺进他的肉里一样，撕裂着它。“ _操_ 。”他吸气，闭上了眼睛。

但是他迈了出去。又一步。

“做得好。”Alfred说。

Jason一下瘫回轮椅，然后Alfred开始沿着花园小径把他推回去。这是个美丽的夜晚。树林繁盛，鸟儿啁啾。装饰性的树篱花园中央，流水溅落在人工喷泉的大理石上。一切都吵闹而又愉快。

Alfred将Jason推回庄园。Jason开始按摩腿上的痛处。

“我 _讨厌_ 晚间行走。”Jason坚决地说。

“很显然，Jason少爷。”Alfred用安抚的语气说。

“而且我还讨厌理疗。”Jason抱怨着。

“这就是为什么我们恰好需要短暂地休息一下，然后花些时间去享受美好的户外时光。”Alfred说。他将Jason推上坡道，从西装内袋里掏出钥匙打开前门。

“是啊，你让我走了大概，半个小时了。”Jason烦恼地说。

“别那么生气，Jason少爷。只是短短的几分钟而已。肯定还不到十分钟。”

“不到 _十分钟_ ？Al，你都要把我训练成四分卫了。骑士队应该雇你当他们的教练，这样他们就终于可以开始赢一两局了。”

Alfred只是摇了摇头。Jason笑了。

Alfred打开门，推着他穿过门厅，去到大厅。

Dick正盘着腿坐在房间中央的地上，Damian懒散地躺在沙发里，他们正在看电视。这里这台甚至比Jason房间里那台都要大，真是难以置信。

“嗨Jason，训练营怎么样？”Dick问，Damian在一旁偷笑。

“男孩们，”Alfred严肃地说，“ _举止_ 。”他看了看电视然后皱起眉。“Damian少爷，我希望这不是什么不合适的内容吧。”

Damian用瞪大的眼睛看着Alfred。“Pennyworth，我们在看 _冰雪奇缘_ 。”他说着指向电视，的确，那个金发蓝裙子的小妞正扯着嗓子唱歌呢。

“Hmm，”Alfred眯起眼，“我要去厨房准备晚餐了。我希望在我离开这个房间之后，频道不会切换回任何你们之前正在看的暴力电影。”

“Alfred，我一点儿也不知道你在说什么。”Dick的眼睛还粘在屏幕上。

“Hmmm，”Alfred又哼了一次。他的眼睛依然是眯着，但还是离开了房间。

Dick等着他走出了听力范围，马上把频道切回僵尸片。

“这才对嘛。”Jason说着把轮椅推开，坐到离Damian不远的沙发上。

屏幕上，一个家伙朝僵尸的脑袋开了一枪，脑袋以一种很恶心的方式炸开。大脑的碎块散得到处都是。

“限制级电影。”Damian低语着，带着某种敬畏。

“特效在我死的时候进步了很多，哈？”Jason边说着，边兴致勃勃地看着那个家伙打倒另一个僵尸，这回用的是大砍刀，他满意地哼哼着然后一刀劈了下去。

Dick发出含糊的声音表示同意。“这可是我最喜欢的部分。”他着迷地说。Jason盯着屏幕。

那个家伙用砍刀砍下僵尸的脑袋，像个战利品一样提在手里。一些脑浆滴落在他手上。

“Eww。”Damian很高兴。

“你们这些家伙看什么呢？”Stephanie说，然后他们三个就都跳了起来。Jason眨着眼。他的腿因为Alfred的疯狂训练还疼着呢。

“Steph，小声点。”Dick嘘声。“Alfred以为我们在看 _冰雪奇缘_ 。上帝啊，你吓着我了。”

“不，”Steph兴奋地说，“Alfred知道你们没在看 _冰雪奇缘_ 。他派我来盯着你们这些家伙。”

她在Jason旁边的沙发上坐下，把她的腿放到他的大腿上。Jason震惊得只能瞪着她看。

“怎么了？”Steph说着，靠过去握了握他的手，“我是Steph。我们之前见过，不过那个时候你还戴着那个红色塑料桶，所以你可能没认出我来。”

Jason软绵绵地握着她的手，“我知道你是谁。”他有点没气。他低头看向她的腿。“我小腿断了。”他说。

“我把腿放在你的小腿上了吗？”Steph问。

“没。”

“那不就没问题了。我们在看什么呢？”她说着看向Dick。

“僵尸片，”Dick说，“别告诉Alfred。”

Steph看向屏幕，那个主角一样的家伙正用他的车碾过一个僵尸。看起来就像从管子里挤出牙膏一样。

“真恶心，”她说着做了个鬼脸，“你们这些家伙都有毛病。”她没有停顿，紧接着转向Jason。“Dick跟我说了你的清单。”她说。

“Dick根本就不知道什么时候该闭上他的大嘴巴。”Jason说。Dick只是笑着。

“我来这儿有点事。准确地说，是我和Cass。”Steph说。

“Cass在哪儿？”Dick问。

“在厨房呢，和Alfred一起。”Steph说。她将注意力转回Jason，歪着脑袋开始研究他。Jason努力不去扭动。

“你应该到这个国家的每个州都看看，”Steph说，“然后在同一天看遍日出日落。哦，然后再吃一些加油站牛肉干。那很恶心。然后是尝遍每种口味的巴斯金罗宾斯冰淇淋。我还有好多主意，等一下，”Steph说着，掏出了她的手机。“我看过的大部分人生清单网站写的都是差不多的东西，像是打破一条原则，或者学会防身术之类的。挺好的，但那只是对普通人来说，你不能真的当个只在晚上行动还不会打破任何原则的义警，对吧？所以我在想，也许你可以去旅游。去马尔代夫，学学怎么冲浪。或者去西藏爬山。噢，我还在看那些加勒比廉价游轮票——”

“等等，”Jason说，“什么？”

“什么什么？你不想去马尔代夫吗？”

“我——我的意思是，不是这么回事吧。”Jason有些懵。“我以为这会是像一些，简单的事。比如看个新电影。像是，我能做到的事。”

Steph的目光温柔了起来。“这是你的单子。你不用做任何你不想做的事。”她说。

“我不是很想坐加勒比游轮其实。”Jason说，有点怕伤到她的心。有时候和这些人相处就像踏在薄冰上。

“没关系的。”Steph说，目光依旧温柔。

“好。”Jason说。

他们一起看了一会儿电视。Jason的腿现在一点儿也不疼了。太阳又落下些许，直到温暖、桃粉色的光穿过窗洒向房间。Jason懒洋洋地瘫回沙发上，闭上眼睛不去看那温暖的光，模糊的电视声音逐渐消散在背景中。

过了一会儿，他听见了一阵低语。

“我觉得他睡着了。”Steph说。

“让他睡吧，”Dick说。“他晚上几乎都睡不好。有时我会听到他的尖叫声。”

“天哪。”

“是啊。”

“Bruce跟他聊过了吗？”

“我不知道。他变得很奇怪。整天躲在他的书房里。”

“可能他还没办法很好地接受。”Steph低声说。

“我不知道，”Dick说，“但是我知道Jason肯定还没好好接受*。”

之后是很长一段时间的沉默。模糊的电视声在背景里持续着。Jason试着去慢慢地呼吸。吸气，呼气。吸气，呼气。

“他还是很在乎他，”过了一会儿，Dick坚定地说。“我看得出来。我很确定。”

“谁？”Steph低声问。

Jason试着保持不动。现在他的意识很平静，但如果他睡着了然后开始做噩梦，就不是那么好向大家解释了。

“他们俩都是，”Dick说，“他们都还在乎。”

 

*

 

下一个礼拜比前两周好多了。Alfred每天都让他进行疼得要死的晚间行走，他的腿上像被钻了一把有毒的刀子，直到有一天那感觉起来只是一把普通的刀子了。

所以这应该算是个进步，他想。

轮椅有助于缓解他行动不便的问题，但是他不想用得太多。这让他感到自己有点没用，人们不得不推着他那样走。他也不能一直自己推，因为手臂会很酸。大多数时候他都尝试着自己用脚走过去，尽管那会花很长的时间。

Damian经常来他的房间，在起初这有点吓到他了。大多数时间他们都在看那些Bruce或者Alfred在的时候不让Damian看的影片。有时候他们玩棋盘游戏，或者打牌。有时候，他们只是聊聊天。

“今天我们开始学代数了。”Damian有天对他说。

“那糟透了，小子。”Jason说着，将他的大富翁走到波迈烟草公司上。“我得付你房租？”

Damian点头，看起来很是得意。“交出来，”他说。Jason翻了翻眼睛，然后把假钱递给他。这孩子对大富翁有点太投入了。

“随便你。只是一个波他妈的迈，好吗。又不是什么大钱。”

“当然了，Todd，”Damian幸灾乐祸，“哦，父亲可不喜欢那种措辞。”

“是是是， _父亲_ 可以去死了。到你了，”他说。

Damian掷出骰子。“九点，我到特拉法加广场了。”

“它没在我名下，对吧？”Jason弱弱地说。

“对，”Damian说着，利落地把产权证从盒子里拿出来，“我要买它。就像我会买下这个棋盘上所有的东西一样。”

Jason摇了摇头。“我在监狱待了那么久又不是我的错。”他说。

“到你了，Todd。”

Jason叹气，然后掷出骰子。“所以你喜欢数学？”他问。

Damian猛地抬头。“就……还好。”他说。

“不错。嘿，我可以免费停车了。总比呆监狱好，是吧？”

“我更喜欢艺术，”Damian突然说，然后抬起头又看向Jason，表情像是尴尬和叛逆的奇怪混合体，“但是你不准说出去。父亲还不知道。”

Jason抬起头，“为什么？”

Damian耸了耸肩，低下头看着棋盘。“这很蠢。”

“艺术很蠢？”

Damian又耸了耸肩。他烦躁地拨弄着自己的产权证。终于，他说，“它什么也没在做。就是坐在那儿然后在纸上涂涂画画。对谁都没好处。”

“艺术不蠢，正是因为它跟战斗和工程都没关系，”Jason说，“到你了。”

Damian丢了骰子。

“ _不_ 。”Jason盯着棋盘说。

灿烂的笑容在Damian的脸上绽开。见到它其实很让人高兴。就这一次，让这个孩子看起来像是这个年龄的人。

“耶。”Damian说，将自己移到梅菲尔上。

“不管怎么样，这个游戏都傻透了。”Jason说，然后Damian开始咯咯笑。

Jason把自己摇到了他妈的 _机会_ 上。必须去交所得税。去他妈的。

“艺术对人们有帮助，我觉得，”Jason说，“或者起码有影响。”他挠了挠头。“我不知道。不过至少，Bruce会为家里有个艺术家而激动不已。我不清楚Tim的情况，但是Dick和我肯定干不来画画，还有其他那些需要创造力的破事。”

Damian又耸了耸肩。很明显他其实不想谈这个，所以Jason改变了话题。

“不管怎样，”他看着棋盘说，“我完蛋了。破产了。”

Damian又笑了。“对，”他说，“而我下次来的时候会在梅菲尔这块地上盖一座房子。”他说。

Jason摇头。“你真是个残忍， _残忍_ 的小男孩。”他用手指指着Damian说。

Damian又开始咯咯笑。“交你的税，Todd 。”他说。

Jason交了他那笔天杀的税。“我都破产了，这一点都不好玩，”他嘟囔着，“到你了。”

但Damian没有从Jason手里接过骰子。他非常认真地看着Jason身后床头板上的一个特定的地方，好像有什么特别有意思的东西一样。

“什么啊？”Jason问。

Damian清了清嗓子。“在，在我第一次来庄园的时候，大概一年前，”他停了下来，“算了。”他叹了口气。

“不，”Jason说着坐直了点。“到底是什么？”

Damian咬着自己的嘴唇，看起来很不自在。“在我第一次来庄园的时候，我，嗯。我那时候有点调皮。”

“ _那时候_ ？”Jason笑了，但是Damian没有笑，也没有瞪他，什么都没做。他没看Jason只是一直盯着床头板，然后继续说。

“他们叫我不要进那个房间的时候我没有听他们的。不管怎么说我还是进去了。然后所有东西——所有东西都没有变，那感觉好怪。就像你只是出去玩了一天，或者什么的。你的衣服还挂在衣架上，你的海报还贴在墙上。你的书包还放在桌子旁边的凳子上。这不——这不正常。”

Jason变得非常非常的僵硬。

“父亲找到我的时候，已经快到晚上了。我正在衣柜里翻你的东西。他都留着呢，Todd。他留着你的明信片你的旧手机还有你的CD。甚至连门口的纸垃圾桶都是满的。他找到我的时候非常不开心。我从没见他这么生气过。因为我碰了他死去的儿子房间里的东西。”

Damian在之后沉默了下来。Jason无力地靠回床头板上。沉默持续地太久了，正当Jason想要开口的时候，Damian起身了。

“在这儿等着，”他严肃地说，还带着半尴尬半叛逆的表情，“我马上回来。”他跑了出去。

Jason瞪着他离开的门。过了一会儿，他把头埋到自己的掌心里。

大概过了五分钟，他感觉到有人急切地拍着他的肩膀。

“看这儿，”Damian热切地说着，边拿什么东西戳着他，“这儿，我找到了这个。”

Jason抬起头。这是他的旧CD机。

  他从Damian的手中接过它，慢慢地端详着。“我的——”他看向Damian，“ _妈呀，_ ”他有点没力气地说，“你从哪儿翻出来的？”他低语。

“我告诉过你了。你的老房间。”

Jason看着他。“谢谢你。”他说。他不知道除此之外还能说什么。

“没关系。”Damian说。在面对感谢时，他看起来比任何时候都不自在。一个十一岁的小刺客，喜欢偷偷画画，为他死去的哥哥找CD机。Bruce是从哪里 _找到_ 这些孩子的？

Jason啪地一声打开CD机。看着里面的CD，笑了起来。

“嘿，孩子？”他说。

“什么？”

“我要向你介绍2012年的嘻哈音乐了。准备好了吗？”

 

*

 

有一天，Bruce带他出去喝咖啡。

开始就像普普通通的一天：他吃了早餐，做了理疗，不用轮椅地一路走到花园然后为自己感到愚蠢的自豪，在Alfred做园艺工作的时候在那儿坐了一会，之后回到他自己的房间，然后坐到床上。

Bruce已经在那儿了，等他注意到那片阴影的时候已经晚了。

“我 _操_ ，”Jason说，马上抬脚想溜，然后在腿突然受到压力的时候大骂起来。

“坐下来，”Bruce说。

Jason坐下了，揉着他的腿。

Bruce微微动了动。有什么东西在他的眼中闪过。像是什么令人不适的东西。“对不起。”他说。

“没事。”

Bruce在Jason身旁坐下。Jason盯着他。

“我在想，”Bruce停顿了一会儿，“我们可以出去喝点咖啡。”

“啊？”Jason说*。

“Alfred——他告诉我你这几天，很喜欢热可可。”

Jason耸肩。“那很好喝。”

“也许我们可以出去买一些。”

Jason看着Bruce。Bruce在看着他的手。Jason开始意识到Bruce可能根本不知道他在做些什么。

“行。”Jason说。

Bruce看着他，好像不敢相信他居然同意了。“你会来吗？”

“我都答应了，不是吗？”

“对，是的，你答应了。”

“那就出发吧，”Jason说着，起身，“噢还有，我不会带着那个天杀的轮椅去星巴克的，好吗？”

Bruce迅速起身。“我去拿拐杖。”他说。

 

 

Bruce在咖啡店里给他点了一杯热可可。他包揽了向服务员点单之外其他所有的事。Jason又开始感觉自己像个小孩子了。这很怪。

他用手指轻敲着桌上的玻璃。他们周围人的声音是安静、无关紧要的。Jason能听到的只有他敲着玻璃的声音和Bruce的呼吸声。沉默使他更加难受地僵在那儿。他们其中的一个人应该说话。他应该说点儿什么。Bruce可能已经开始无聊了，他马上就要开车送他们回去了，他——

“昨天，我听见你放了一些老歌。就在走廊尽头。”Bruce说。

Jason抬起头。“是啊，就是一些Damian给我的旧CD。他是个好孩子。”

Bruce心不在焉地点了点头。“那个——我听到那些歌的时候，有一瞬间，我以为你回来了。回到庄园里来了。”

“我 _已经_ 回来了。”Jason说。

Bruce皱了皱眉。“我不是那个意思。”他抬起头说。“对不起，那听起来有点蠢。”

Jason摇了摇头。“没事，”他说，“没关系的。”

又是一阵沉默。

他们的饮料送来了。有时候他觉得自己已经忘了要怎么和人聊天。

Jason端起他的热可可一口喝下去，然后烫到了舌头。他放下杯子，眼里带着泪。

而Bruce在——他没法形容。Bruce在笑，他的嘴角翘了起来。Jason擦了擦嘴，发现他在看。

“怎么了？”他问。

Bruce摇了摇头，低头看着他的饮料。他点了一杯原味意式浓缩咖啡。“你小时候也经常这样。着急地喝热饮。”

“噢，”Jason说。他低头看着自己的饮料，“你还记得这事？”

“当然了，”Bruce说，“我怎么会忘呢？”

Jason耸肩。

Bruce摸了摸脸。“Dick，”他说，“说我应该提高一下自己的沟通技巧。你觉得呢？”

Jason继续低着头盯他的热可可，用咖啡店给塑料玩意儿搅拌着它。他耸了耸肩。他对这种对话真他妈没辙。

“好吧。”Bruce说，好像他正准备做什么事，说点儿什么。

Jason抬起头。

“你死之后，”Bruce轻轻地说，他的声音在桌对面几乎听不见，“那时有一部分的我，有一部分的我也想跟着死去了。而那并不止是一小部分。”

Jason停下了搅拌可可的动作。

Bruce仍在看着他的饮料。“我不能——我不觉得自己可以应对这件事。至少，不能正确地应对。有时候，我会去你的房间坐着。只是坐了我以为的五分钟，然后第二天早上Alfred发现我在那里，已经睡着了。”

服务员走过来问他们还想点些什么。Bruce摇了摇头。Jason甚至都不敢看他。等到服务员走了之后，Bruce继续说。

“我看了一段时间的心理医生。Alfred让我去的。没有什么真正的帮助。那时候，我不觉得自己想要任何帮助。我只想保持现状。慢慢窒息。因为悲伤和愧疚而窒息。”Bruce耸肩，“我也想死去。”

“总的来说我就是工作。我加长了夜巡时间，然后我去你的房间，在那儿睡着，然后第二天早上起来马上又下到蝙蝠洞去。”他停了下来。“这不是正常的生活方式，”他平静地说，“现在我意识到了。但是那时候，我不在乎，Jay。我一点儿都不在乎这该死的一切。”

Jason的热可可要凉了。

“Dick说你想要离开。我想如果那就是你想要的，那这样最好。反正我们也不总是能和睦相处。然后我听见你在你的房间里放那些旧CD，然后我——”Bruce突然停了下来，看向别处。

当他再次开口时，他的声音听起来不一样了。那听起来很 _粗哑_ 。

“别走，”他说，“拜托了。这——这份无与伦比的礼物曾被带离我身边一次。我不会让它再发生一次了。”

隐隐约约地，Jason可以听见咖啡馆的车流声。卡车和汽车在大道上来来往往。餐叉和杯子敲击出的叮当声还有人们的谈话声。无与伦比的礼物。Bruce说了无与伦比的礼物。他说了。

过了一会儿，Bruce靠回他的椅子上，一只手摸着头发。“现在应该是你该说点什么的部分了。”他说。

“我不走了，”Jason含糊地说。“走不了，Leslie说不行。”

“噢，”Bruce说。他看向看自己的意式浓缩，皱着眉。然后他一口把它喝光。“好的。”终于，他说。

“而且，我——那个——我不想，”Jason说，“再离开了。我改主意了。”

他抬头，看见Bruce也正看着他。

“很好，”Bruce说，“我很开心。”

Jason点头。

一小段的沉默。“把你的可可喝了，”Bruce说，“它要凉了。”

Jason喝了它。

他们坐在桌子的两侧，在那家漂亮、高端的咖啡馆里。Jason想到了星座还有那个夜晚。Bruce问了他清单的事。Jason问了他工作的事。还有Damian。他们聊了好多，却只有一点点的尴尬。

这很好。不仅仅是很好。

 _无与伦比的礼物_ ，他想着。

 

 

 

*take it well. 感觉这样翻也怪怪的，不知道还有没有更好的措辞。

*这里用的是eloquently但是我真不知道怎么翻看起来才不会很奇怪ORZ


	4. Four

 

 

他们坐在草地上，抬头看着夜空。Jason的双腿伸展着，掌心贴在绿草上。

成千上万的繁星点缀着天空。仙后座。猎户座。天鹅座。北极星。金星。他可以看见它们全部。Bruce教过他所有的名字。无穷的数量与无尽的年龄，闪耀着来自过去永不消逝的光芒。神秘而又未知的事物。Jason有时会觉得他也想成为一颗星星。

黑暗是如此的凉爽而温柔，而夜很静。Alfred要生气了，一小部分的他想着。他把草渍弄到他的裤子上了。

透过眼角，他看见了一只孤零零的萤火虫。它闪烁着，就像那些星星一样。

在梦里，他把头靠在Bruce的肩上。在梦里，他总是十五岁。

还有两周就是一切的终结了。从埃塞俄比亚，从那间仓库开始。站在世界的边缘，对前方的深渊视而不见。迈出步子。只需一步，便是永久的坠落。紧紧抱住你的父亲，不要去想未来的事。在黑暗面前故作无知。别去想。闭上你的眼睛，等待它结束。在边缘起舞，虚无正等待着他们绊倒。想要他们绊倒。渴求着。

他们看着星星。这是个美好的夜晚。Bruce在他的额头上亲了一下。

这次这个梦没有变成噩梦。然后，Jason意识到了原因。星星们，那个等待，所有的一切。

这 _就是_ 噩梦。

 

 

Jason慢慢醒来，睁开双眼。

Cass正坐在他旁边。

“你好，”他说，眨着眼睛赶走了梦的最后一片残渣。

“你在做梦。”Cass说。

“我——我是尖叫了，还是怎么了？”Jason说，他感到脖子后面很烫。他就是他妈的一团糟，而这房子里的每个人都知道这点。

Cass摇了摇头。她的眼睛是杏仁色的。那种Alfred过去常常碾碎然后放进他牛奶里的东西。为了维生素，或者什么别的。Jason讨厌它。“那你是怎么知道的？”Jason问。

Cass用那双杏仁色的眼睛看着他，好像真的在他身上看到了什么。好像他能看到他头脑里的那些梦。

过了很久，她耸了耸肩。“我就是知道。”她说。

Jason靠向床头板。“你就准备坐在那儿，盯着我？”

Cass摇摇头，变了下姿势，所以她现在是盘腿坐着的了。“Alfred。他想让你到楼下去。”

Jason看了看窗外。他敢说，起码已经下午三点了。应该是在午饭后睡了个午觉。

“他派你来的？”Jason说。

Cass点头。

“好吧。”Jason说着，从床上起身。他站了起来，不过在左腿上施加了太多的压力，然后它就突然没了力气。

Cass像道闪电一样地移动过来，抓住他的手臂然后抬起来。她把它抬到自己的肩膀上，将他拉了起来。

“还好吗？”她问。

Jason盯着他。好像她在他之前就已经知道会发生事什么一样。就好像她已经做好了准备。为每一个可能发生的事件做好了准备。他吹了个口哨。

“你是什么，超级英雄还是什么的？”他笑着。

Cass杏仁色的眼睛在午后的阳光下几乎是透明的。仿佛她能看透他一般。她也跟着笑了。

“我比这更厉害，”她说，“我们走吧。”

 

 

而在楼下，一件他妈的最诡异的怪事正在发生着。Wayne家族正聚在厨房里做烘焙。

“ _为什么_ ？”Jason盯着各式各样的烤盘还有量杯说。每个人都在这儿：Dick、Damian、Steph还有Bruce。甚至连Tim都在，他在听见Jason的声音时抬起了头，眉头皱着。

Steph正在尝试分离蛋清和一些什么别的。看上去她对此一点头绪也没有，因为她一直皱着眉头从碗里拣出蛋壳。“Kane那儿要举办一场慈善烘焙义卖。不过是，富人版本的，你知道吗？比如用一辆小轿车的价格卖一个纸杯蛋糕，真有钱。”

“那是夸大，Brown小姐，”Alfred说，然后他开始对着Damian皱眉，“ _认真搅拌_ ，孩子。别糊弄。*”

“我 _在_ 认真搅！”Damian边说着边疯狂地搅拌着一个大碗里的东西。“它没变成蓬松的轻东西又不是我的错。”

Alfred叹了口气。“去把烘焙罐放好，Damian少爷。你可以来做这个。”他说着，用手示意Jason。

Jason拿起搅拌器。”你可以直接从烘培店里买一些。没人会知道的。他说。

“我当然希望能把你们培养得更好。”Alfred用尖锐的语气说。

“是啊Jason，你不知道吗？”Dick笑着说。他在搅着什么看起来黏糊糊的东西。“这座房子里最重要的就是规则。汝不能向汝表姐隐藏巧克力蛋糕的来源。*”

“Kate不在乎这些，”Bruce说。他正用一种惶恐的表情盯着一袋面粉。“她说从商店里买一个带过来，就行了。”

“胡说，”Alfred说，“不管我们做任何事，都要做好它。”

“Hnn，”Bruce盯着被磁铁贴在冰箱上的一张纸说，“四分之三杯是多少？”

“嗯？大胆猜测一下，我猜大概是，我不知道，一个杯子的四分之三吧，”Steph说着，转了转眼睛。

Bruce皱眉。“对，但那是什么样的杯子？杯子的大小有很多种。他们应该在质量上给予指示。”

“Bruce，这又不是化学实验室。弄个大概就行了。”Dick说。

Bruce看起来有点被它吓到了。

与此同时，Jason正看着Tim，他正低着头用自己的手机和什么人发着短信。

Jason耸了耸肩，继续搅拌工作。

他们最后做了一个大蛋糕，好多层还有奶油，该有的都有了。Alfred允许他们舔碗。在 _他_ 还是个孩子的时候，Alfred从来不让他做这个。他最近变温柔了，如果你问Jason的话。

Bruce必须在八点前把蛋糕送到慈善晚会上，他们完成的时候已经差不多六点了，所以他马上上楼去准备。其他人慢慢走出去，只剩下他和Tim。

Tim还在用他的手机跟某人发短信。

“你在和谁聊天？”Jason问，然后Tim瑟缩了一下。

该死。收到这种反馈一点儿都不好玩。

“没谁，”Tim模糊地说，“就是个朋友。”

“哦。好的。”Jason说。

Tim继续发短信。他没看Jason的眼睛。

“你应该没在—— _怕_ 我，或者什么的，是吧？”Jason脱口而出。

“什么？是。”Tim快速回答，好像他真是这样想的。

“很好，”Jason说，“因为我不想……伤害到你，或者之类的。我发誓。”

“好。”Tim说，他的声音很小。他没在看他的手机了。

“好。”Jason说。

“我有——我有你的照片。”Tim说。

“嗯？”

Tim脸红起来。“说起来很怪。但——但我还是个孩子的时候拍过你们俩的照片。蝙蝠侠和罗宾。”

“噢，对，Dick讲过这些事。”Jason说。他动了动。他简直就是， _Bruce_ 级别的不擅长和人沟通。“我是你们的超级粉丝，”Tim过了很久才说。他听起来有点害羞，“你们真的很酷。”

“我都不知道，”Jason说，“在穿着那些呃，短裤的时候。”

Tim的嘴角扬起笑容，“是啊，也许不是在穿着那套衣服的时候。”

Tim的手机响了好几次，但是他没有再看。

“我可以给你看看那些照片，找个时间。”Tim一会儿后说。“我是说，如果你想看的话。”

“嗯。”Jason说，“嗯。我很乐意。”

 

*

 

他的腿已经好多了，可以一路走到庄园的另一头去都不会流汗。所以有一天他去了Damian的房间。

“嗨，你忙吗？”他说着，敲了敲门。

“Drake，是你吗？”他听见屋里的声音，“ _最后_ 说一次，我没拿充电器，你的充电器里有一根 _不管怎样_ 从来都没有工作过的细线而且——”

“不，是我，Jason。”他说。

门打开了，Damian惊讶地看着他。“你的拐杖呢？”

Jason笑了。“我自己一路走过来的。”

“Hnn，”Damian说，但Jason看得出来他对此很钦佩。“进来坐。我不能让你晕在我的门口。”

进来后，Jason环顾着Damian的房间。这里有壁炉。一个 _壁炉_ 。

“好吧，”他有点生气地说，“我的房间从来没有这么大。”

“我要求更大的空间，”Damian简单地说，“为了我的狗。”

“什么狗——”他正准备说，然后就看见了一条超大的狗正躺在Damian的床上。“该死的，”他说，“你确定那是条狗？而不是什么，狼人之类的？”

“不准侮辱Titus，”Damian说，“它很敏感的。”

“好吧，”Jason说着，试着在床上一块很小的空地上坐下。“Titus，是来自圣诗复仇吗？*”

“没错，”Damian说。他打开抽屉，在里面找着些什么。

“天哪，孩子。你们这个年纪的孩子不都该在看，我不知道，哈利波特，之类的？”

“哈利波特还不错，”Damian说着，从抽屉底部拿出一样东西，“我给你画了这个。”

Damian手里的是一本素描本。他翻动着直到翻到了特定的一页，然后把它给Jason看。

这是一张他房间的素描。他真正的，旧的那个房间。有海报、CD机和书包的那个。

Jason抬头看着Damian，而他的目光很明显不在Jason身上。

“这是 _你_ 画的？”

“还能有谁 ？”Damian说，“Titus吗？”

“你之前给别人画过画吗？”

Damian动了动。“给Grayson，画过一些。我还给Alfred画过一次，但是我从来没有给他。”

Jason注视着他。“Damian，这很了不起。你应该告诉大家。”

Damian急躁地耸了耸肩。“我什么都不用做，好吗？拿着就是了。”

Jason看着这幅画。他觉得自己记起了曾在联盟的战斗坑里见过的一个小男孩。他一直都和他的妈妈待在一起。现在一切都是那么的模糊。一旦他们把你一次又一次地扔进池子，事情就会变成这样。他并不总是记得所有事。他大部分的记忆都是愤怒。

但是他记得那个小男孩。

“我应该带你离开那里的。”Jason说。

Damian将Titus往旁边推了推，然后坐在床上。“你自己几乎很难活下去，”他说，“而且他们也从不像对你那样对待我。”

Jason摇了摇头。“我离开的时候，应该带上你的。我不知道。帮你，起码。”

“是 _我_ 应该帮 _你_ 。”Damian说。他们坐得很近，手臂都贴在了一起。

“我喜欢这幅画。”过了很长，很长一段温暖的时光后，Jason说。“它真的很棒，Damian。谢谢你。”

Damian点头。

那幅画里，Jason正在笑着。

 

 

他从Damian的房间里回来，走到自己的房间里拿起他的CD机。他盯着它看了很久，然后下定了决心。

他走回大宅的另一侧，上到二楼。左边的第二扇门。都这么久了他还记得。记得要跨过哪块会嘎吱响的地板，记得如果你想要平稳地开门就必须把门把手摇到左边。这是座老房子，在稳定下来前它会发出吱呀的呻吟声。

他看向衣柜，越过他的那些旧衣服，他检查了一下衣柜的最里部。他一直把它放在那儿，他的手紧紧地抓着那熟悉的柔软布料。他把它从衣柜里拿了出来。他的红色运动衫。Bruce在他穿着那件衣服的时候抱着他。那时他十一岁，到哪儿都穿着它。也不让Alfred洗它。他现在紧紧地抓着这件运动衫。它太小了。

这样做感觉很奇怪。就像他是在经历别人的生活，而不是他自己的。

他打开衣柜的抽屉，里面放着他的任天堂。它还在那儿。他几乎都没怎么玩过。Bruce买给他只是因为他大概知道这是家长会买给孩子的。他关上了抽屉。

他把CD机放到书桌上的中学课本旁边。他用一只手拂过书脊。生物。美国历史。三角学。他的数学老师叫什么来着？Novak女士。她很喜欢他。他记得自己在学校学得不错。他打开抽屉然后看见了自己的笔记本。书桌对面的书架上是所有他读过的书。Bruce买给他的第一本书。 _黑骏马_ 。Bruce完全没意识到那是给女孩子们准备的。他在这方面很奇怪。

_“这是讲马的，”Bruce恼怒地说，“不是女孩子。”_

_“你不懂，马的故事就是给女孩子看的。”Jason试着去解释。_

不管怎么说他还是很喜欢它。他喜欢Bruce带给他的一切东西。即使是任天堂，还有那个愚蠢的滑板。每一本书。他记得自己如饥似渴地读着他们。

他把一张碟片放到CD机里，然后走过去躺在自己的双人床上，闭上了眼睛。

Bruce真的都留着所有的一切。海报、课本、傻兮兮的蓝色墙纸、笔记本、 _黑骏马_ 、衣服、愚蠢的CD们还有那个他从来没有玩过的滑板。

这个房间让他的心好痛。让他的身体疼得像有什么东西正在噬咬着他们。不知怎的，太真实了。他的内心已经接受了他不会再拥有过去的生活，而现在这个世界正在搅乱他的思想。让他又开始怀有希望。

他起身，摸了摸脸。他必须出去了。出去抽根烟，也许。他很久没抽烟了。他的手停不下颤抖。

当他将目光转向门口时，他看见Bruce站在那儿。只是看着。他还穿着西服。大概刚为慈善晚会准备好盛装。Jason一点儿也不知道他在那里站了多久。可能是五分钟。可能是二十分钟。

“天哪，”Jason瞪着他，“你们这些人怎么回事，都爱偷偷摸摸地靠近我？”

“这是个习惯，”Bruce说，他还待在原处，靠在门框上。

“反正我也要出去了。”Jason说。

Bruce没动。

他又环视了一圈房间，也许这很蠢，但是一部分的他感到愤怒。对Bruce的愤怒。这不正常。把他的房间保持得还像原来那样。他再也不是那个人了，那个拥有海报、蓝色墙纸和CD收藏的人。这都是Bruce在他死后创造的。这个房间是为一个不会再回来的人准备的纪念之地。这就是Bruce对他的想象，还像从前一样。

上帝啊，他真的需要来根烟。

“你不会喜欢我的。”他突然说。他的声音在自己听起来很是刻薄。“如果你知道，现在的我是什么样的。”

而在门那边，Bruce歪着头。

“我已经做过一些我——一些你不会感到骄傲的事。一些你永远也不敢相信的事。”Jason说。

“试试看。”Bruce说。

Jason摇了摇头，苦涩地笑着。“不了，谢谢。我不会这么对自己的，好吗？曾经的那个我，你的那个——那个无与伦比的礼物？他再也不会回来了。我不想你对此存有任何怀疑。相信我，你只会失望的。”

接着是很长一段时间的沉默。Jason走向书桌把音乐关掉，把他的运动衫塞回衣柜。Bruce还靠在门框上。他只是看着Jason，带着无法解读的表情。

“你在对我生气还是怎么的？”Jason说，他知道自己现在声音很大。但他就是忍不住。“没有活成你希望的样子我很抱歉，Bruce。所以你现在可以向前看然后把我赶出去了，好吗？这就是了。另一只他妈的鞋已经掉下来了。我现在 _真_ 他妈松了一口气，你不也是吗？因为——”

“坐下。”Bruce说。

Jason停下喊叫。“什么？”他说。

“你说完了吗？”Bruce说着叉起双臂。仔细一看，他似乎也有点生气。Jason坐回他的双人床上。

“我——”

“你真的觉得我还在意你之前做过的事吗？就因为我们有着不同的生活经历我就要把你从自己的生活里赶出去？”Bruce说着，目光坚定。

“我杀过人，”Jason轻声说，“好多人。我知道你对此的感受。”

“这是个问题。我们会解决它。我们会达成和解。我们不会停止交流。”

“如果我们不能呢？我是说，解决它。”

Bruce看着他。“我们会的。”

Jason擦了擦眼睛。“你不知道。”他说着，声音非常小。

“的确。”Bruce说。他叹了口气，坐到他旁边。他看起来更老了。更累了。他这些天，看起来总是很累。“但我们必须去尝试。”

Jason一点儿也不知道要怎么做。他怀疑也许Bruce也是一样。

“我们怎么能不打起来呢？”Jason带着某种迷茫说，“我们的对话永远都是以打架结束的。”

而在回应时，Bruce的声音非常温柔。“很久以前我有个儿子，我们总是打起来而我对此感到厌倦了。这样说可以吗？”

Jason点头，吸了吸鼻子。

“这样吧，”Bruce突然说，“让我看看那个单子。”

“什么？”

“那个单子。那个写着所有——”

“是，我知道你在说什么，Bruce。只是我又不会把那张蠢纸片放在口袋里随身带着。”

“关于大峡谷你是怎么说的？”

“呃，”Jason有点迷惑地说，“我会开车去？但我甚至都不能——”

“没关系。我来开。”Bruce说着起身。

“什么？”Jason说。

“我们会开车去那里。我们明天就出发，而到我们回来的时候，我们会解决这个问题，好吗？”

“什么？”Jason又问了一次。

Bruce的嘴角翘起。“去收拾行李，Jay。我们要去亚利桑那州了。”

“你不要上班的吗？”Jason说着也站了起来，“你不能就这样——这样 _离开_ 。”

“这家公司是我的。我可以请几天假。”

“Bruce，这太 _疯狂_ 了。”

“你想坐宾利还是路虎揽胜？”

“路虎揽胜。Bruce，我的腿断了。”

“你不用走路。”

Jason努力想去找一个合理的论点。他很努力了。

“好吧，”他微弱地说，几乎不敢相信正在发生的事，“可以，我猜。”

“很好。现在，如果你不介意的话，我还有一个慈善晚宴要参加。”Bruce说。

“Leslie会非常非常生气的。”Jason说。

“我会向她解释情况的。还有Jason？”

“啊？”

“别带着那些CD好吗？它们都烂透了。”

“行吧。”Jason说着，感觉到某种歇斯底里。

门在Bruce身后关上了，而Jason坐在床上，凝视着窗外渐浓的夜色。

操他妈的狗屎。

 

 ——————————

 

 

*这里用的是whisk和stir，就是把东西打发的搅和随便搅的区别

*Thou shall not lie about the source of thy brownies to thy cousin.自己感受23333

*Titus Andronicus（圣诗复仇）：莎士比亚所著悲剧


	5. Five

 

 

 

“你的药装进去了吗？”

“装了，”Jason正把他的充电器塞进包里。他在他的房间里，快要把行李都收拾好了。他的腿感觉还不错，大概。

“还有处方药，万一你用完了呢？”

“我用不完的，不过也装了。”

“紧急止痛药呢？”

“装了。”

“还有你的拐杖？”

“Bruce把它们装进后备箱了。”

“我真的认为你应该考虑带上轮椅，Jason少爷。它可以折叠，不会占太大空间的。”

“我已经不需要它了，Al，”Jason说着拉上背包拉链，“你可以不用担心了。我什么都带了。这很酷。你能把那些袜子递给我吗？”

“你的手机充满电了吗？”Alfred将袜子递给他。

“是的。”

“你带防晒霜了吗？”

Jason转过去盯着他，“我为什么要带防晒霜？”

“谨慎一点总是好的，Jason少爷。”

“现在是九月，Al。而且我们一整天都会呆在车里的。”

“我会替你装好的。”Alfred说。

Jason叹了口气。“我会没事的，你知道。我很确定Bruce已经画好了从任何指定地点到最近医院的路线而且还把路线优化过了之类的。他是Bruce。”

“Hmph，”Alfred说，“带上轮椅。”

Jason没有带轮椅，但是他带上了防晒霜。

小小的妥协。

 

 

Damian在他把背包放到座位上的时候一屁股坐上了车。现在还很早，而Damian还穿着他的睡衣。它们是朴素的蓝色。Jason记得自己有过太空睡衣。上面印满了火箭飞船和星球。

“怎么了，孩子？”他关上车门说道。

“你们两个要去多久？”Damian问。

Jason耸肩。“看情况。大概十天吧，我猜。或者更短。”

Damian点头。“我会保护哥谭的，代替父亲。”他郑重的说。

“ _还有_ 我。”Jason说。

Damian喷了一下。“没错。”他说。

Jason眯起眼睛。“不好意思？”

“你听见我说的了，Todd。”

“嘿，”Jason说着，将自己站到最直，他绝对比Damian高一英尺半还多，“我也在照料哥谭。还记得奈何岛上那些人口买卖据点吗？不记得？那就对了，因为是我解决的他们。还有所有的——”

“别让他把你激怒了。”Dick说着走向他们。他只穿着自己的拳击短裤，头发尾部还翘着。“我定了个闹钟想给你们送行，但我猜我回笼觉睡了太多次了。”

“Grayson，去把你的衣服穿上。我们在外面呢，看在上帝的份上。”Damian带着厌恶的表情说。

Dick摸了摸Damian的头发。“啊，然后失去一个展示我腹肌的机会？没门，Damian。嘿，帮我个忙，去帮Bruce拿一下他的包，好吗？”他说。

Damian看向Bruce，他正从Wayne庄园的台阶上走下来，手里拎着一个行李袋。“他不需要我帮忙。他能举起比这更重的东西。”

Dick转了转眼睛，“Dami，我想和Jason单独聊一会儿，好吗？去帮Bruce就是了。”

“你可以直接说的。”Damian嘟囔着，跑开了。

“你把他惹毛了。”Jason看着Damian往车道上、向着Bruce跑去。

“他一会儿就会改主意的，”Dick笑着说，“Damian对我生气总是气不久。”

Jason哼了一下。“我不认为有人可以一直对你生气。你想说什么？”

“好吧，”Dick现在严肃起来了，“听着，我知道你和Bruce不是……相处得太好，现在。但我希望你知道，不管发生了什么事，如果你想回家，只要打给我就行了，好吗？我会解决的。只要你想，你就可以打给我聊聊。即使是你做了噩梦。”

“我会好好的，”Jason说，他感觉脸好烫，“你不用担心。”

Dick听到后笑了起来，随意地来回晃动着脚。“你阻止不了我的，小翅膀。”

Jason摇了摇头。“别这样叫我了。”

“别叫你什么，小翅膀？”Dick说，然后Jason敷衍地打往他肚子上打一下，Dick开始虚弱地捂着肚子大笑起来。

“钢铁腹肌，小翅膀。我甚至一点儿感觉都没有。”

“再那样叫我一次我保证会让你感受到的。”Jason说。而且没错，他大概也在笑。

“感受什么？”Bruce来到车旁。Damian走在他旁边，他们一人提着行李袋一边的带子，尽管很明显Bruce不需要帮忙也能拎得动。

其实Bruce在他还是个孩子的时候就经常让他做类似的事。让他逮捕那些小罪犯然后把他们铐起来，尽管蝙蝠侠从来不真去干那样的活儿。但这会让Jason感觉到自己很有用，孩子们都喜欢这样的感觉。Bruce很快就弄清这一点了。

不过话又说回来，Bruce弄清所有事的速度都很快。

“噢，没什么。就是在跟Jason聊他小时候的昵称。”Dick笑着说。

“你的衣服呢？”Bruce皱着眉问。

“刚从床上蹦下来就为了给你们俩说再见。”Dick笑着。

“嗯。Tim呢？”

“睡得超级死。他昨天熬了个通宵，为了些学校项目还是什么的。”

“好吧，”Bruce说着检查了一下自己的手表，“我们该出发了。”

Jason感觉到一种怪异的焦虑。为自己辩护一下，他马上 _就要_ 和Bruce在一个小铁盒子里呆上十二个小时。所以这份焦虑看起来也不是那么的怪了。

Bruce把行李袋交给Damian。“把它放到后备箱里。”他说，然后Damian便兴冲冲地跑了过去。

Bruce向Dick点头示意。“我就把一切交给你了。照顾好这里的一切。”

“你是在说哥谭还是庄园？”

“二者都是。照顾好Damian和Alfred。让Tim睡个好觉。不要独自夜巡。确保Cass会跟着你。都明白了吗？”Bruce说。

“明白了。”Dick说。

“很好。”Bruce说，然后将Dick拉进一个拥抱里。有那么一瞬间，Jason对他如此自然地做出这个动作而感到震惊。对于他们俩来说，这一切是多么的正常。

“啊，Bruce，”Dick对着Bruce衬衣的领子说，Jason从Dick说话的语气就能听出他在笑。“你对我真是越来越感情用事了。”

“安静一点，”Bruce严肃地说，Dick笑得更开心了，“去把衣服穿上。”

“是的先生。”Dick说着，眼里闪烁着快乐。

“Damian，到这儿来。”Bruce说，Damian从车的另一边绕了过来。

“当个好孩子。我希望在我离开的这段时间里不会听到Alfred的任何抱怨。你每天都要完成自己作业，否则不准夜巡。即使是代数作业。明白了吗？”

“是的，父亲。”Damian转着眼睛说。

“嗯，”Bruce摸了摸他的头发，Damian不满地瞪着他，“还有在我离开的时候不要看太多的限制级电影。”

“我不会看的。”Damian吸了吸鼻子。

“很好，”Bruce干干地说，但声音中带着某种温暖、让Jason的胸口感到疼痛的美妙东西。Bruce在Damian的头发上亲了一下。“我每天都会打电话。别惹麻烦。”

“我可以照顾好自己。”Damian说着挥手示意他离开。“你们不会迟到吗？”

Bruce又看了一下手表，然后转向Jason。

“准备好了吗？”他说。

Jason点头。“嗯，”他说，“我准备好了。”

 

*

 

他们驶上高速的时候天才刚蒙蒙亮，他们在一片寂静中行驶，能听到的只有Bruce偶尔用手指轻敲方向盘、或者Jason在座位上扭动的声音。

Jason看着他们前面空荡荡的路。它突然间看起来非常的长。

“你想走快速路线还是景色优美的路线？”Bruce说着，打破了这份寂静。

“呃，有什么区别吗？”Jason说。

“走快速路线意味着我们三天半就可以到达那里，而且我们不会在一个地方待太久。你可能得在后座上睡一两次。”

“那景色优美的路线呢？”Jason说。

“我们会多停几次。在旅馆里过夜。这会花五天，或者六天。我可以——我可以教你怎么开车，就一点点，如果你想的话。”

Jason不确定该对此说什么。快速路线对他们两个来说也许是更平静的。尽管如此，这却像是一个错误的答案。

在Jason沉默的时候，Bruce的下巴绷紧了。如果他没有那么了解他，Jason会说他看上去几乎是失望的。

“不管是哪一种，”他最终说，“如果我们想好好过夜都要在今晚开到纳什维尔。你可以到时候再决定。”

“好。”Jason说。

Bruce点头。

路途漫长而又安静。他们很快就离开了哥谭，最终那些看起来总是灰暗又肮脏的建筑越来越少，也越来越远，直到他们完全离开了城区范围，能看见的只有草地和荒草还有每隔几英里才会出现的看上去糟透了的房子。

尽管如此，一切看上去都更加干净、清新了。空气中没有哥谭平时的烟味，还有垃圾和尿液的臭味，闻起来更加清晰。在某种程度上说，更加的甜蜜。Jason把车窗摇下来，Bruce快速地看了他一眼，然后又把目光转回路上。Jason想知道Bruce是不是在想着他会试着从车窗跳出去之类的事。现在看来，这其实也并不是不可能。

他看见几头牛在他们途经的草地上吃着草，没由来地觉得Damian会很开心看到这一切。话又说回来，Bruce屈服于他想要一头牧场动物当礼物的请求，可能只是时间问题。可能会是一匹小马。Bruce把他宠得不能再坏了。他是个好爸爸。

Jason内心的一部分为此而感到疼痛，就像一个还在流血的旧伤口。之前在庄园里，Bruce对Damian和Dick如此大方地展现出感情。就好像这对他们来说是普普通通的事。就好像这每天都会发生一样。

也许也的确如此。

Jason靠回座位上，闭上了眼睛。期待那些事对于他来说是愚蠢的。期待着Bruce表现得像他们之间从没发生过任何事、Jason可以直接搬回庄园然后一切都会变得很美好一样地将他带回去，是不切实际的。他知道这是不会发生的。从来就不会这么简单，像个写好的剧本一样。Jason总是在为Bruce没有杀掉小丑而感到气愤，而Bruce也永远会因为他杀人而感到气愤。尽管他们大多数都是坏人：强奸犯、儿童杀人犯还有人贩子。那些必须去死的人。

而Bruce都是怎么做的呢？他把他们扔进他们一个月就能逃出去的牢房里，然后看着他们又开始做他们最初在就在做的那些病态、扭曲的事。

Jason知道，他们在这点上永远都没法达成共识。Bruce永远都不会杀小丑。而Jason永远都不会停止尝试。

你不能在这一切发生后就这样回到爸爸的房子里，然后假装一切都很好。

他知道Bruce想要他回来。留下来，也许还能加入他们的团队，一起夜巡。他认为合并他们的资源会是更加明智的。而且也许……也许他也想要他的儿子再次回家。

但Jason已经不再是Bruce为之哀悼的那个孩子了。他再也不是那个孩子了，而Jason知道Bruce早晚都会认清这一点。

而那时他们可能就会直接开回哥谭了。

一个、或许是两个小时过去了。他们驶过了城镇、城郊、岔路口还有农田。Bruce指出了几个他认识的镇子。Jason点头。

他们看见了一片湖，上面漂着几艘渔船。一家人正坐在岸上。他们看上去正在野餐。一条红白相间的毯子铺在地上，三个小孩在上面跑来跑去。一条大大的金毛犬。爸爸在教他的孩子游泳。Jason没法把视线从他们身上移开。Bruce从他们旁边驶过。

又过了一会儿，窗外几乎都是农田和树林了。一望无际的绿色，到处都是树丛和灌木，偶尔能看见几间农舍和仓库。蓝天在他们面前绵延数英里。到处都看不见人。

他们开啊开啊开。

Jason想到他们在咖啡馆的那天。Bruce是那样的坦率与认真。这让他想起了很久之前，他还是个孩子的时候。在仓库、Sheila还有所有的一切之前。Bruce曾经一直是那样的。也许他并不是很有幽默感，或者大嗓门，或者什么的，但他并不总是像现在这样。他总是和Jason说话。他会拥抱他。他会在他感冒的时候照顾他、把他背在肩上、带他去海滩还和他一起去图书馆，而他从来没有怀疑过Bruce是否爱他。他对这个问题的答案十分肯定。

他想知道Bruce现在会不会对Damian做同样的事。也许不会。

他想着Bruce在咖啡馆里对他说过的话： _你死之后，有一部分的我也想跟着死去了_ 。

也许一部分的他 _的确_ 死去了。也许他内在的一部分已经改变了而且永远都没法再被修复。

Jason冒险地瞥了Bruce一眼，他正直直地盯着前方的路。

“Bruce？”他说。

“嗯。”Bruce心不在焉地说。

“我们到了吗？”

Bruce的嘴角翘了起来，就好像他忍不住一样，“还有2000英里，”他说着，转过来看着Jason，“睡吧。反正你都醒得很早。我之后会叫你起来的。”

“好吧。”Jason又看向窗外。更多的农田和树林。过了一会儿，他又看见了一个湖。它更小一点。这回，岸边没有家庭。

他睡着了。

 

 

在他因为梦见了那些星星的回忆而突然醒来的时候，胃部感受到了那种似曾相识的疼痛，就好像他要病了一样。他在喘气，他意识到。他的手在不停地颤抖。

他看了看自己周围。他们正在路的旁边。Bruce一定是把车停下来了。他现在正看着他，像在他的身上寻找着什么一样。

“Jason，”他说，而当Jason没有马上回应时，他又更大声地重复了一遍。

“是的，”Jason说着抹了把脸，“是的，我很好。”

“不你不好。”Bruce说。Jason对此保持沉默。

“我刚——刚刚尖叫了，或者怎么了吗？”

“没有。你经常会那样吗？”Bruce的目光很敏锐。他观察着。

“不。”Jason撒了谎。他又深呼吸了好几次。车内很静。它感觉很狭小。拥挤。他和Bruce之间只有两英尺，而他现在看上去越来越像，想要向Jason问出那些他 _真的_ 不想去回答的问题了。

“我要——我要出去，”Jason快速地说，“我要出去走走，或者什么的。”

“我会和你一起去。”Bruce说。

Jason摇了摇头。“你不用。我就去走一会儿。呼吸一下新鲜空气。”

“你有可能会摔倒的，”Bruce说，“你自己还没法走得那么好。我和你一起去。”

他的说话方式让这句话就像只是在清楚地陈述事实一般。

Jason用一只手捂住了自己的眼睛。还有脸。“好吧，”他叹了口气，“好吧。”

Bruce把车停到了离大道稍远一些的一条小土路上，看起来它是通向某个农田的。Jason下了车，还在有点用力地呼吸。

“你要用拐杖吗？”Bruce问。

Jason摇了摇头。

他们在高速路旁走了一会儿。现在是中午了，差不多是午饭时间。他们也许应该找个地方停下来吃饭。太阳照在他脸上的感觉很好。他抬头面对着它，闭上了自己的眼睛。这感觉很真实。他就在这里，在高速公路上。他十九岁而他还活着。

他不是十八岁，在一个战斗坑里，他不是十六岁，在拉撒路池里，他也不是十五岁，坐在庄园外的草地上看星星。

他就在这里。他很好。一切都会好的。

当他再次睁开眼时，他发现Bruce正盯着他。

“我很好，”他又说了一遍，“真的。”

Bruce看起来并不相信他。他们又走了一会儿。尽管很慢，因为Jason的腿。路两旁都是农田。有几座山坐落在远处。几英里的空旷。

“我们到底在哪儿？”过了一会儿，Jason说。

“宾夕法尼亚州。”Bruce答道。

“噢。”Jason说。

一只鸟飞过。看上去是只画眉，也许。Jason看着它飞走。

“我们等会儿会停下来吃午饭吗？”Jason说。

Bruce也在看着那只画眉飞走。他很久都没有回应。久到Jason都开始想说话了，他终于说，“你经常做这些噩梦。”

Jason挠了挠后颈。突然间，太阳照在他脸上感觉好烫。“有时候。”他说。

“不。你一直都在做，不是吗？”Bruce说。他们现在停下来了。

Jason耸肩。

“你还在我触碰你的时候退缩了。我看见了。说到这个，你在庄园的时候我还没见过任何人碰你。你在回避它。”Bruce说。他的表情看起来很冷，但他似乎有点……生气。对谁，Jason？这真没道理。

“我没在回避它。”Jason看着高速上的沥青说。

“你在。”Bruce说。他看起来其实，不只是一点点的心烦意乱了。他们都还没开出一个州而Bruce可能就已经想着要回家了。

一辆车从他们旁边驶过，一辆红色卡车。

“我很抱歉，”Jason不知道还能说什么。他还在盯着沥青看。

一阵沉默。Jason听见画眉在树上叫着。Bruce在他年轻时教过他怎么去分辨鸟的叫声。而哥谭的鸟叫声，几乎都是鸽子发出来的。这没有任何意义。

但他现在知道画眉唱歌时听起来是什么样的了。

“你不用感到抱歉。”Bruce最终说。尽管他看上去还在生气。Jason不知道这到底是怎么回事。“这不是你的错。”

Jason沉默着。

“我们回车上去吧，”过了一会儿后Bruce说，“你不应该站这么久。”

 

 

在车里，仍旧是一片沉默。他们大概又开了一个小时。农田还有更多的农田。

“你梦到了什么？”Bruce突然说。

Jason转过头看着他。“什么？”

“你的噩梦。它们是关于什么的？”

Jason转过头看向窗外。“我不想讨论这个。”他说。尤其是对着Bruce。在考虑到那个梦总是如何开始的之后。

“好吧，”Bruce轻轻地说，“我们不讨论。但你必须要考虑找个人聊聊它们。”

“你的意思是像一个咨询师？”Jason说。

“对。”

“不要。”Jason用力地盯着窗外。他妈的农田。除了农田还是农田。

“Jason——”

“听着，”Jason说，“我想尿尿。把车停一下。”

Bruce慢慢地呼气。好像他真的想耐心地对待Jason还是怎么的。而这让Jason很恼火。

“而且我饿了。”他说。

“马上就要到一个小镇了。我们会在那儿找家餐馆。吃一下午饭。你可以去厕所。”Bruce说。

“好吧。到的时候叫醒我。”Jason说着，闭上了眼。但他没有睡下去。

一分钟后他听见Bruce又开始呼气。这一次听起来更像是一个叹息。

 

 

这个镇子很小，但是餐馆很不错。Jason上完厕所后，他们在窗边的一个座位上坐下。女服务员向他们推荐了一种叫做三重培根吉士堡的东西，如果这听起来还不够不健康的话，Jason还点了一份芝士薯条。还有一杯奶油加量的巧克力奶昔。

Bruce点了一个三明治。烤鸡味的。

Jason在餐送上来之后马上就开始吃。他以前经常能在三分钟之内吃完一个汉堡。他现在可能还进步了。

Bruce看着他，有什么奇怪的东西在他的眼中。

“怎么？”Jason在嚼完之后问。

Bruce摇了摇头。他的烤鸡三明治还在盘子里，没碰过。“那天晚上，你偷了蝙蝠车的轮胎（tire）之后——”

“ _轮胎们（tires）_ ，”Jason说，“是复数。在你抓到我之前我已经偷了三个了。”

“好吧，”Bruce说，“在我抓到你偷我的 _轮胎们_ ，复数，之后，我们去了一个不太像这里的地方，记得吗？”

“是啊，”Jason边嚼着边说，“我当时真的很饿。”

“你吃起来的样子就像从没吃过饭一样。”Bruce说。

Jason耸肩。“我确实，很久没吃了。”

他们吃了午饭，Bruce付了账。他给了那个女服务员大概有，五十美元的小费，他当然会了。

“那小费都够我们再吃一顿了。”Jason在他们走出去的时候说。

“你还想再吃一点吗？”Bruce说，“你应该说出来的。”

“不，我只是在说，你给得太多了。”Jason说。停车场很空，只停着几辆车，零零散散的。这个镇子一定非常小。

Bruce向着车子走过去。Jason跟在他后面。

“慷慨一点总没坏处。”Bruce说。

“你倒是说得轻巧。”Jason烦躁地说。

Bruce停了下来。“是的，没错，”他说，“我们在做什么？在一家餐馆的停车场里为了小费的问题吵起来？”

“我只是在说——”

“听着，如果你不想让我问你的噩梦，我就不问。但别指望我不会表现出任何的关心。上车。在离开之前我们要去加油站把油加满。”Bruce简短地说，然后开始穿过停车场。

 

 

他们加满油后回到了高速上。Jason看着一个个小镇扑面而来，然后是农田，然后是牧场。

“对不起，”在他们开过了半个俄亥俄州的时候，他说，“我是个混蛋。”

Bruce瞥了他一秒，然后专注回驾驶上。“不，你不是。”

“我就是。”

“也许就一点。”

“嗯。”Jason说。

Bruce又看了他一眼。“你很好，Jason。”

一阵停顿。

“我——我没有在回避接触，”Jason说，“我只是不想被碰个猝不及防，好吗？”

“好的。”Bruce说。

Jason打开收音机。一些流行乐在背景里响起来。

Bruce把它关了。

Jason翻了下眼睛。“我们还有多远？”

“离纳什维尔？还有好几个小时。”

“应该带上我的CD的。”Jason说。

Bruce哼了一下。“我可不这么想。”他说。

Jason笑了，只是一点点。

驶过了牧场。接着是草地的绿和天空的蓝。尽管天开始变得有点粉了，快到快到晚上了。太阳开始下山。

而Bruce开口的时候他们差不多快出肯塔基州了。“我现在要把手放在你的肩膀上了，”他说，“我提前告诉你，这样你就不会感到猝不及防了，可以吗？”

Jason僵硬着。“可以。”他说。

Bruce将一只手搭在Jason的肩膀上，Jason绷紧身上的每一寸肌肉，努力不去惊慌，不要跳起来。他的手感觉很温暖，暖到Jason可以透过他的衬衫感觉到它。这感觉很好。这感觉很熟悉。

Jason又看向窗外。太阳已经落下了，天渐渐开始变黑了。除了高速路以外，一些房子里也亮着灯，但它们因为Jason眼中的泪水，都开始逐渐变得模糊。愚蠢。

“感觉还好吗？”Bruce问，他的声音非常轻。

“嗯。”Jason回答，因为的确如此。

他们在太阳下山后又开了两个小时，终于到达了纳什维尔的旅馆。他们已经开了十三个小时。

Jason的腿开始抽筋了，而Bruce看上去累坏了。他们在旅馆的房间里叫了外卖——Jason点了通心粉和奶酪，Bruce点了沙拉。他断言这个州基本上所有的东西都是在助长潜在的心脏骤停，还有糖尿病。

“我为你从来没法欣赏 _真正的_ 食物而感到遗憾，Bruce。”Jason坐在Bruce卧室的沙发上，吃着通心粉和奶酪说。他这辈子都没吃过这么好吃的东西。

Bruce用一种混合了震惊与反感的眼神看着它。“一点蔬菜都没有。”他说。

“而这就是我为什么喜欢它。”Jason开心地嚼着。

Bruce低头看着自己的沙拉。“他们在里面放了奶酪。”他面无表情地说。

“挺好的。”Jason笑着说。

Bruce开始把沙拉放回盘子里。

“嘿，”Jason说，“把它吃了。”

Bruce扬了扬眉毛。

“你今天在午饭的时候都没怎么碰过你的鸡肉三明治。你吃的最后一样像样的东西大概就是早餐了，而你还开了一整天的车。”Jason说着，往嘴里塞了满满一勺饱和脂肪。

Bruce脸上又出现了那种奇怪的表情，就像他看着Jason狼吞虎咽地吃午饭时一样。“你不用担心我。”他说。

“好吧，”Jason说，“要是你昏过去了，谁来开车送我去亚利桑那，嗯？”

Bruce看了Jason一眼，但还是吃完了那些沙拉。那个奇怪的表情很久都没有从他脸上消失。

 

 

Bruce为他们订了相邻房，就像他在Jason还是个孩子的时候做的那样，他们那时一起到镇上出任务。他记得自己在一天的案件调查后，爬到Bruce在旅馆的床上，和他一起看一些老电影，直到他睡着然后Bruce把他抱回自己的房间里。

他们现在不这么做了，但在回房间睡觉之前，Bruce还是对着他点了点头。

“如果你做噩梦了就告诉我。”他说。

“好。”Jason说，但他很清楚这是自己最不愿意做的事。“晚安。”Jason说。

“晚安。”Bruce关上了灯。已经差不多十一点了，而他们明天还要早起。

Jason回身走进自己的房间，直到因为想起了些什么而突然停下。

“嘿，Bruce？”

“嗯。”

Jason可以听见黑暗中的沙沙声。Bruce大概正在拉窗帘。

“我们走景色优美的路线，好吗？”

沙沙声停止了。

Jason抓了抓后颈。“我是说，我觉得那会挺不错的。”

“好的，Jason，”Bruce说，“如果这是你想要的。”

在黑暗中Jason看不清他的脸，但是他可以从他的声音判断出来，自己做了正确的选择。也不是说他想走快速路线Bruce就会生气，但他大概会……失望，准确地说。

他 _想_ 和Jason待在一起。这个结论冲击着他，就像一列火车在轨道上飞驰着然后撞上了他一样。

“好。”过了一会儿，Jason说，他的心跳声如此的响，几乎盖过了自己的声音。“那么，我们明天见。”

“晚安。”Bruce说，他的声音很温暖，就像在肯塔基州时放在他肩上的那只手一样，就像他在他吃三重培根吉士堡的时候看他的眼神一样，就像他一整天都和Jason在一起一样。 _温暖_ 。

Jason回到房间睡觉。他没有做梦。


	6. Six

 

 

Jason第二天醒来时，刺眼的阳光已经照在他的眼睛上了。他眯着眼，皱了皱眉。

“怎么了（’s going on）？”他迷迷糊糊地说。

“已经八点了。我们必须要在半小时后出发。”Bruce说着拉开了他房间里的窗帘，让更多刺眼又烦人的阳光照进来。

Jason呻吟着，砰地倒回床上。“你怎么进来的？我锁门了。”

“没错，你锁了。”Bruce说。之后便没有再提供更多的信息。

Jason又呻吟了一次。“这太诡异了，Bruce。”

“起床去洗澡，不然我就一个人走了，”Bruce说着走出门，“我要下楼去吃早餐。”

Jason起床淋了个浴，然后把自己房门的两道锁都锁上了。以防万一。

 

 

等他下到旅馆的早餐厅时，Bruce已经在自助早餐旁的一个位置上坐下了，他的面前是一盘鸡蛋卷。还有一杯看起来就像Bruce会喜欢喝的那种诡异又健康的绿颜色饮料。他正在和人打电话。

Jason走向自助餐线，夹了一些薄饼，然后坐到Bruce位置旁。他的腿在弯曲的时候还是有点疼，但是他选择无视这件事。

“——昨天。没错。他做作业了吗？”Bruce对着电话说。

一阵停顿。Jason开始吃他的薄饼。

“Tim呢？让他接电话。”

Jason稍稍环顾了一下四周。早餐厅里还有好几个人。这是一家豪华酒店。五星级的。大部分人看起来都像企业里来的。看起来像是一大早就有会要开。

“会议怎么样了？”Bruce说着，“Lucius已经把邮件发过来了，但我想知道你的想法。”停顿。“没错，”又一阵停顿，“取决于他们的营收增长。”

这之后，Bruce又和Tim聊了大概十分钟的市场数据、利润率还有高端商务之类的东西。Jason开始出神。他想着，如果他没有死，Bruce会和他谈论这些东西吗？会让他接管公司的事务吗？

还好他 _真_ 死了。

过了一会儿，Tim把电话递回给Dick。Bruce把电话从耳边移开，对Jason说，“想和Dick聊聊吗？”

Jason耸了耸肩。Bruce把电话递给他。

电话的另一头，Dick的语气就像往常一样的活泼。“嘿，小翅膀。”他说。

“别那样叫我。”Jason说，他的嘴里还塞着些薄饼。

“好吧，小翅膀。第一天怎么样？”

“很长，”Jason说，他从眼角看见Bruce抬起头来，“但挺好的，真的挺好。”

“很好。在你们重新出发之前，有没有打算去逛逛？”

“我不这么想。我还不能随便乱走。我会看看这里的礼品店吧。给你们这些家伙带一些约翰尼·卡什的纪念品。”

“好吧，其实我并不在乎他。”Dick在电话那头笑着。“给你自己买点东西。或者直接出发，在你们迟到之前。”

“嗯，”Jason说，“Alfred怎么样了？”

“他很好。他从昨天开始就一直在说那个新来的园丁的坏话。显然他没有把那些郁金香种对来。”

“噢不，”Jason笑着说，“千万别是 _郁金香_ ，那个纯粹的疯子*。”

Dick哼了一声。“别让Alfred听到你这样说。他不会让你回庄园的。”

“没错，没错，”Jason说着，看见Bruce正在看手表，像看了有一百次一样，“听着，我要走了。我们得出发了。”

“拜！”Dick用着一如既往的欢快语气，“不管你们今天准备开到哪，到了就给我打个电话。”

“新奥尔良，”Jason说着，看向Bruce，他点了点头。“我们要去新奥尔良。”

 

 

在他们出了纳什维尔大概十五、二十英里左右的时候，一切看上去又变回了乡村风格。农田、田野和树林。乡间偶尔点缀着一两件房子或者谷仓，这是唯一明确地表明这些地方有人居住的标志。

Jason看着窗外。时不时的，他们会开过一些破旧的房子，木椽随着岁月的流逝而凹陷着，看起来又小又冷清的小镇，全是空空的商店和看起来已经被废弃的房子。还有教堂。好多教堂。高速公路旁就有不少，好像他们希望会有人会把车停在那里然后进去祈祷一样。他们看起来形状各异：带尖塔的教堂、石头墙围起来的教堂还有小小的看起来和那些破旧的房子没什么两样的教堂，它们腐烂的木头残骸，过去曾经是展现辉煌的外壳。一切看起来都是如此的美国南部哥特式风格。可怖。这里就像是一片被人遗忘的土地。

“Bruce？”Jason说。

“嗯，”Bruce说着，没有把目光从道路上离开。

“我的腿有点疼。”

Bruce开始看向他。“给我一个数字。”他说。

Jason几乎要开始笑了。在一到十里选一个数字，来表示疼痛程度。Bruce过去经常这样做，在他小时候在夜巡中受伤时。

 _有多疼_ ，他会喃喃着，把绷带紧紧地缠在伤口上， _给我一个数字。_

Jason会马上说， _十_ 。十意味着Bruce会翘掉第二天的班然后花一整天陪着他，一起下棋、给他吃药然后是 _拥抱_ 。

Bruce会看着他，然后Jason会羞怯地嘟囔着 _三_ 或者 _四_ ，有时会是 _五_ 。

而今天是一个艰难的七。

Bruce把车停在路边。“你的药在哪？”他问，解开自己的安全带然后开始翻着Jason放在后座上的背包。

“你得冷静一点。”Jason说着，握紧后又松开自己的手。他闭了一会儿眼。疼痛真真切切地向他袭来。肯定是昨天在同一个地方坐了十三个小时的原因。

“我很冷静，”Bruce说，“你的止痛药在哪？”

“第三个拉链。里面有个小口袋。”

操，疼死了。

Bruce从他的背包里拿出一盒小药片，然后递给他一瓶塑料瓶装的水。“这里，”他说。

Jason直接把药干吞了下去。

“习惯。”他说，Bruce正盯着他。

Bruce把那瓶水拿回去。有什么东西正从他的脸上掠过，像一片影子。太阳就在他们的正头顶上。现在是中午了。

温度渐渐升高，尽管开着空调，车厢里的空气还是越来越浓稠、燥热。

他们又开了一会儿。他们正在进入亚拉巴马州。Bruce跟他聊了聊他的朋友们。关于他是怎么应对那些法外者事件的。他在找话题。但Jason没法把注意力集中在谈话上。

Jason没法把注意力集中在任何事上。

“Bruce，我们得——我的——”他停顿了一下。颤抖地吸了一口气。“我觉得止痛药现在不管用了。”

Bruce看了他好一会儿。“耐药性？”他说。

“可能吧，”Jason盯着自己的腿，说，“我只有在吃扑热息痛的时候才会吃它。”

“天啊。”Bruce低声说。

 

“好吧，”Bruce说，“我们这么办。帮我个忙，在地图上找找最近的镇子。我们会开过去找家药店。”

“我不觉得非处方药能在我身上起作用，Bruce。”Jason说。他又深吸了一口气。

“有多糟？”Bruce问。

Jason再次闭上眼睛，慢慢地呼气。“很糟糕。”，他说。

车辆在高速公路上同他们擦肩而过。Bruce已经把速度降到了可以一边开车一边看地图的程度。

“好吧，”Bruce说，“我有个主意。”

 

 

二十五分钟之后，他们坐在车里，停在塔斯卡卢萨附近一个小镇的路边。他的腿感觉糟透了。Bruce正在跟Alfred打电话。

“我没看见他。你确定他来对镇子了吗？”他说。

一阵停顿。Jason试着不去喘地太大声。Bruce看着他，关切地。

“我很好。”Jason说。

Bruce一边讲着电话，一边抚平Jason的头发。就像在做一件再普通不过的事。就像他每天都他妈会这样做一样。Jason对自己甚至都忘了退缩而感到惊讶。

“你说什——”一阵停顿。“不是 _那个_ 诺克斯维尔。亚拉巴马州的，诺克斯维尔。”Bruce说着捏了捏鼻梁。“这里有个大赌场。它在塔斯卡——没错。就是那个。请让他快一点，Alfred。”

又是一阵停顿，然后Bruce说，“好吧，”挂断了电话。

“发生什么了？”Jason用沙哑的声音说。Bruce还在用手梳理着他的头发。这把Jason吓到了。但是他发现他不想让Bruce停下来。

“Clark飞到另一个诺克斯维尔去了。”Bruce说，他听上去有点懊恼。如果不是他的腿现在疼得要死的话，他会觉得这事还挺好笑的。

“昨天应该多用用我的拐杖的，嗯？”Jason喘息着。

“给我一个数字，”Bruce又说了一次。

Jason想了想。“还是七，”他用力地吸了口气，“跟我说点什么。”

Bruce看上去很惊讶。“比如？”

“随便，”Jason绝望地说，“讲个故事。随便什么打发时间到Clark过来。给我讲讲你的一次数字十的经历。”

Bruce沉默了一会儿。他抚摸Jason头发的手停了下来。

“我的背被摔断了，”他最终说，“那是很久之前的事了，你那时——你没在我身边。”

“谁——”

“贝恩。是贝恩。”Bruce的话停了下来，那只手又开始继续抚摸他的头发。“我不想谈这个。”

“噢，”Jason说。

一道红色与蓝色的闪光降临在他们车旁的路缘上。Bruce打开了车门。

“Bruce。”Jason说。Bruce回头看着他。

“你后来好起来了，”Jason说，“对吗？”

Clark正走向他们的车子，手上拎着一个塑料袋。他身旁，Bruce的脸变得温柔起来。“是的”，他说。

他打开车门，接过塑料袋。

“谢谢你，Clark。”他说着，将一盒药片递给Jason。

“没关系。我呃——对搞混了诺克斯维尔这事感到很抱歉，”Clark不好意思地说，“我应该直接听听你的心跳的，但是Lo说除非是紧急情况，不然对着人们做这种事看起来有点惊悚。嘿，Jason。”他补充道，隔着车窗对Jason亲切地笑着。

“嘿，Clark叔叔，”Jason有点没力气地说。他从几岁开始就没跟超人说过话了，十四岁？十五岁？

Clark的脸亮了起来。“Clark _叔叔_ 。哦天哪，我得把这事儿告诉Lo。已经没人再管我叫Clark叔叔了。连Dick都不这么叫了。为什么呢，Bruce？”

“我怎么会知道，”Bruce说，他看着Jason补充道，“Jason，不要干吞。”

“我不会，”Jason说着，把一粒药丸放进嘴里，“反正Alfred配出来的药丸总是很奇怪。我没事都不会去招惹它们的（fuck with them）。”

“用词。”Bruce和Clark同时说。Jason盯着他们。

“抱歉，Jason，”Clark不好意思地说，“这是个习惯。特别是和你在一起的时候，因为你那时只是个孩子而且——啊这开始唤起从前的回忆了。”Clark说。他的眼中带着令人怀疑的湿润。

Jason开始感到害怕了。“呃，没事的。”他说。

Clark泪汪汪地笑着。“不管怎么说，这都很好。旅途愉快，伙计们。我听见危地马拉发生了火灾，我该去看看了。如果还有什么要送的告诉我就好。”

Bruce点头，Clark又笑了笑然后飞进了云层。

他们目送着他，那个小点变得越来越小直到他们再也看不见他。

Bruce回到车中。他看上去想说点什么。

他们坐了一会儿，车还停在路边。差不多是五分钟的，寂静。

“贝恩摔断我的背的时候，Clark也不在，”过了一会儿，Bruce说，“而Dick和Tim不理我了。你也不在。那——那真的很痛。我的身体已经破碎了，但我的精神却感觉更糟，我不知道继续活下去的意义是什么。”

Bruce看着他，他的眼神太过锐利、严肃。“你不知道我每天都是多么的感激，感激你回到了我的生命中。你们 _都_ 回来了。”

Jason盯着自己的腿，他的脸烧起来了。“我也是，Bruce。”他小声说。

Bruce点头。他们都有点太不擅长这个了，他们甚至都没在看对方。

他们坐在车里。Bruce还是没有发动引擎。

“我们应该去吃点东西。”Jason终于开口。

Bruce慢慢地点头，就像刚从游离的意识中回过神来一样。“我们会在镇上找个地方，”他说，“你现在感觉好点了吗？”

“药还没真正起效，但是的，好一点了，”Jason说，“我会好的。”

Bruce说好。

 

 

午饭后，药效才真正开始冲击他，而Jason昏过去了。当他醒来的时候，他们仍在高速路上，但在窗外，太阳已经开始落下了。

“操，”他揉着眼睛说，“现在几点了？”

“快七点了。”Bruce说。收音机里放着轻柔的音乐。 _老鹰乐队_ 。Bruce正独自哼唱着。

Jason轻轻地笑了。

“怎么？”Bruce说。

“没怎么。”

“不，怎么了？”

“你在听 _老鹰乐队_ 的歌。而你居然说 _我的_ CD糟透了。”

“ _老鹰乐队_ 很好，你在说什么呢。”Bruce说，也许他也在笑着。

“对 _老年人_ 来说很好，大概。”

“我是老了，Jay。”

“你还没 _那么_ 老。”Jason笑着。

“好吧，”Bruce的嘴角翘着，“这有待讨论。”他把音量调高了一些。

Jason翻了翻眼睛。

“我们快到了吗？”他问。

“再过半个小时。”Bruce回答。

Jason看着窗外，第一次意识到他们正在开过一个巨大的海湾。在一座绵延了数英里的桥上。大海上点缀着反射出的金色光芒。粉色、橙色还有一些深红。他可以看见雾气在海上的一些地方聚集着。这太美了。

“嘿，这些地方都让哥谭看上去就像垃圾一样，”Jason烦恼地说，“看看我们都错过了些什么。”

Bruce只是哼了一声。

太阳在他们的前方落下，绚丽的橙红色闪光洒在海面上。

Jason闭上眼睛。也许他可以将这个画面铭记在脑海中——日落和Bruce，大桥与海，也许他多年后还能一次次地回想起这个场景。

他们半小时后就会到新奥尔良了，他们也许会逛逛这座城市，或者找个好地方吃饭，Bruce可以在那里喝点酒而Jason会喝点姜汁汽水之类的东西，因为他刚吃了药，而Bruce会再次微笑，他嘴角翘起的方式让Jason的胸口感到疼痛，而到了晚上他们也许会再看一部电影，就像他们过去做的那样，也许在他们上床睡觉前Bruce会把手放在他的肩膀上，或者抚摸他的头发。

也许吧。

他们开过了大桥，Bruce跟着收音机里的调子哼着歌。Jason看着日落。

今天是个好日子。

 

 

*surely not the _tulips_ , that absolute madman.这个我查了半天也不知道是什么梗，不知道有没有懂的小伙伴ORZ


	7. Seven

 

 

 

夜幕降临，那些橙色和红色冷却下来变成了蓝色和灰色。他生命中的黄昏。

夜晚的空气闻起来很潮湿，但，是好的潮湿——闻起来就像下雨之前的气息，天空很开阔，空气也很凉爽。潮湿的泥土和沾水的树叶的气息。闪电和尖锐而又阴郁的臭氧味。

他们抬头看着星空。今天天上有云，天空不像往常那么清澈了。它看上去——动荡着，Jason选定了用词。就像坐在一架不停摇晃的飞机上，面色憔悴煞白的机组人员过来告诉你系紧安全带时你内心深处的感受。你可以透过那个小小的飞机窗看见自己正在冲向死亡。这个夜晚是动荡的。Jason在等待自由落体。

在梦里，他们坐在地上，看着多云的天空。Bruce把一只手放到他的肩膀上，而在梦里，Jason从不会退缩。在梦里，他总是十五岁。

Bruce给他讲了 _Argo Navis（南船座）_ 的故事，那艘船与之同名，Jason，和他的船员——那些阿尔戈英雄们正驶向科尔基斯寻找金羊毛。Jason喜欢这个故事。喜欢这个做自己的船的船长的主意。乘风破浪，拯救世界然后继续探险。这听起来真的很有英雄气概。也许Bruce可以买一艘游艇。他们可以出海然后像海盗一样生活。他们上方是天空，下方则是大海，靠着鱼和干粮度日。

而Bruce只是笑着说他需要更有说服力一点儿的说法。现在开始下雨了。

泥土、树叶和天空。潮湿的气味。它寒冷的感觉，渗透进你的皮肤中。寒冷、温柔而又寂静。星星在天空中。

很快，自由落体便降临了，他在地下，困在自己的棺材里，喘息地抓着木质的棺盖。他将自己挖了出去，一切闻起来就像泥土和潮湿的落叶，他能远远地听见雷声。他的指甲缝、头发、眼睛、鼻子和嘴巴里都是泥土。他们给他穿上了西装，一件浆过的衬衫和黑色上装，因为墓地中积水的土壤，它们都已经不成样子了。

他爬出了自己的坟墓，滑倒，跌落，在淤泥中爬着，像一个疯子一样蹒跚前行，他盲目地看向天空，眨掉眼中的泪水和滴落在脸上的雨。他抬头看着那些星星，还有那些从天空中倾盆而下的雨滴，冰冷的线条直直地打在他身上，从他的脸上滴落。潮湿的咸水流。

“ _Bruce_ 。”他低声唤着，声音破碎，喉咙干哑。他已经太久没有说话了。他不知道自己为什么要这样说，也不知道 _Bruce_ 究竟是谁。他所知道的只有自己抬头看着天空时，有什么在他的胸口中——在那些泥土、尘垢、迷茫和那件破烂不堪的西装下——有什么仿佛破碎了一般。

没有Bruce这个人。也没有人会来帮他。他唯一的见证人就是头上那些看不见的、冷酷无情的星星。

 

*

 

他惊醒过来，胸部起伏着，呼吸急促。现在还是半夜。他把头埋进自己的掌心中。一定是因为那些操蛋的止痛药。没有什么能比药物诱发的梦更糟了。

他从床上起身。他需要一根烟，他想着。Bruce没能找到相邻房，它们都被订完了，所以他现在睡在沿着走廊过去几间的另外一间房里。很好。这意味着他不会注意到。Jason溜出房间，轻轻地关上门。

他很快就找到了一家便利店，买了盒烟。这之后，他走上了新奥尔良的街道，这里的人们看上去都像从没睡着过一样。这家酒店在法国区，靠近繁华的街道。每扇窗子上的灯都亮着，街道被霓虹招牌照亮。

这里到处都是人，散步的，笑着的，和朋友们聊天的，有些正从酒吧或者俱乐部里出来，因为喝多了正摇摇晃晃地傻笑。狭窄的街道和其中的人数让Jason感到紧张。从刺客联盟出来后，他就一直有这样精神上的闪回——不管在哪里，他都会思考要如何用最高的效率干掉尽可能多的人。这种思考模式从角斗场开始就已经根深蒂固了，他的行动必须要迅速，而思维则要更甚。临场反应。

但这也不是说他就会依着这些想法去行动，但有时他会发现自己看着人群，开始思考可能的窒息位置，或者策划着站在哪个点位丢出一颗手榴弹可以最高效地杀死更多的人。研究面孔，研究建筑。想着他们要多久才会流血而亡。伤害他们会有多困难。或者，有多简单。

他只能闭上自己的双眼，深呼吸。这不是他的错，他知道。是联盟，是联盟让他变成现在这样的。让他用这种方式思考，为了角斗，为了任务。

尽管如此，他还是会去想，他真的可以毫无感情地杀人吗？割开一个不知名的人的喉咙，甚至都不知道他是否还有家人、家庭。他能就这样站在那里看着他们扭动和呻吟，呼出最后一口，却什么都感受不到吗？

他很庆幸答案永远都不会是 _是的_ 。就算他还在联盟中的时候，也不会是 _是的_ 。

他还是回到了自己在酒店的房间，远离了人群。不管怎么说，他还是喜欢安静。

在回房间的路上，他路过了Bruce的房间。没有光从门缝底下透出来。他一定已经睡着了。他内心中背信的一小部分想要去敲门，叫醒他。将自己所有的噩梦告诉他。

但他还是走了过去。回到自己的房间，来到阳台上。和Bruce一起旅游有它的好处。带着客厅的套房，有时还会有一个可以俯瞰城中美丽风景的阳台。除此之外，像这样的豪华酒店是不允许你在室内抽烟的。它们都有烟雾报警器。

他点了一根烟，把它叼到嘴边。它的尾端在黑暗中亮着红光。他吸了满满一口。试着不去想坟墓，或者雨水，或者 _Argo Navis_ 。试着不去想他被弄脏的西装，还有他小小的棺材。

试着不去想这一切。

 

*

 

第二天早上，他们出门小走了一会儿。或者起码，找到了个地方吃东西。他们走在法国区的街道上，沿着小巷漫步，经过那些小商店和甜品店，建筑上装饰着都是带着金丝纹饰的脆弱的铁栏杆，还有色彩鲜艳的百叶窗。楼与楼之间相隔很近，就像要碰上彼此了一般。不过，街上的人已经没有昨晚那么多了。这是星期天早上。他们可能还在赖床。

他们走得很慢。昨天的事之后，Bruce让Jason带上了他的拐杖。

他们找到了一家小而温馨的法国咖啡厅。一个可以说是不起眼的地方。Bruce点了煎蛋，而Jason点了乳酪可丽饼。两杯咖啡。他们坐在那里，等待餐点送达。

Bruce打量着他。Jason打量着桌布上的一小块污渍。几分钟过去了。

接着，“你昨晚没睡好。”Bruce说。

Jason抬起头。“你醒着吗？”他问。他想知道Bruce是不是一直都有听见他偷溜出去的声音，而之前只是想让Jason觉得他对此一无所知。

“是你的脸。你的眼睛肿了。而你还点了咖啡，而不是热可可，或者奶油加量的巧克力奶昔。睡眠不足。”Bruce得出结论。他的目光很严肃。

没错，Jason想着。这就对了。不管Jason试着去隐藏什么，Bruce总能弄清楚。即使是小时候，他也不记得自己能隐藏起什么。不管是他想偷溜出去夜巡，还是偷偷吸烟、搜刮厨房，或者说他那时做过的所有事，Bruce总能知道。有时候细节是模糊的。不是普通人会感觉到的那种，朦胧，他们会忘记只是因为过去太久了。不，这是故意模糊的。带着恶意的。他很大一部分的记忆已经消失了，从他的童年，到他在联盟里的岁月。并非只是时间侵蚀所导致的朦胧。而是消失了。被抹去了。

他觉得应该是拉撒路池的原因。但他也有可能是错的。可能是更糟的原因，一些他不愿意去想的原因。可能是他的思维有意识地去想覆盖这些事，掩盖那些他觉得自己不能好好应对的事。他脆弱的明显证明。多年战斗给他留下的精神创伤。Bruce前天说了什么来着？ _你应该去看个咨询师_ 。

是啊，不谢谢了。他还没疯。

虽然有时他会觉得这的确有那么点可能。正常人不会看着人群然后开始思考怎么让他们窒息或者往里头丢手榴弹。

“嗯，我……我是没睡好。”Jason最终承认。

Bruce思考了片刻。Jason几乎能听见他大脑中齿轮转动的声音。他可能正在考虑最恰当的表达方式。想着要怎么安慰Jason才不会把他吓跑，好像他是什么易碎的、受伤的小鸟一样。

这种可能性让Jason烦躁。他不需要帮助。或者怜悯。他对着桌布上的那块污渍皱起眉来。

他们的餐送来了。Jason的乳酪可丽饼。Bruce的煎蛋。只煎一面（Sunny side up）。他的最爱。

至少这么多年过去了，他还记得。Alfred不在家的某天他们两个在厨房里，努力不把早餐给烧了。只煎一面。Jason一边笑着一边烤东西。泡咖啡，这份记忆是如此的清晰，而Jason仿佛还能闻到它的香味。他们两个用来吃饭的闪亮的柠檬黄色的盘子。Bruce张开嘴。

阳光（Sunny）。

“你做噩梦了，”Bruce说，“又一个。”

Jason在吃他的可丽饼。它们上面撒着点糖浆，像是覆盆子之类的东西。食物在他尝来完全没有味道。像灰一样。

“我不想谈这个，”他说，“求你了。我们聊点别的吧。”

这个咖啡店很小，随之而来的其中一个缺点便是它也安静到了危险的程度。

桌布上的污渍看起来怪得很，像是加利福尼亚州的形状。这应该挺有趣的。

“好吧。”Bruce轻声说。“你想聊些什么？”

Jason不自然地耸了耸肩，“我不知道，”他说，“我们可以聊聊呃——你的公司。”

Bruce听到后抬起了眉毛。“你想聊公司？”

“当然，”Jason说，“跟我聊聊你之前，昨天跟Tim说的那些事。跟我聊聊那什么，营收增长。”

Bruce的脸上还带着怀疑的表情，但不管怎样他还是和Jason说了起来。告诉他就在上个月，Wayne工业在美国的工厂已经实现了从石化能源到太阳能的跨越。Tim必须跟随他出席一些会议，来监督这项转变。监督这一切的经济效益。这就是他们昨天在聊的。

“什么工厂？”Jason说。

“半导体制造工厂，”Bruce说，“它们生产集成电路。我们之前一直在研究太阳能发电机能否在工厂生产中为洁净室的高能除湿机提供足够的能源。”

“噢。”Jason说。这听上去简直不能更无聊了。他抬起头。Bruce在微笑。

“还想听更多公司的事吗？”他说。

“不那么想了。”Jason承认。

Bruce笑得更开了一点。“我猜也是，”他说，“来吧，把早餐吃了。我们很快就要出发了。”

Jason吃着，感觉自己有点像个小朋友，在被人居高临下地拍脑袋。去儿童桌那里坐，Jay，带着你所有的枪支还有暴力。让大人们聊聊营收增长的事情。

“我可以关心一下集成电路的事情，”他在咀嚼的间隙辩解着，“如果我想的话。我在那个花哨的电脑编程课上拿到过很好的成绩，高中的时候。”

Bruce的声音很暖。“我知道。”便是他所说的全部。

“而且我还在经济学拿了B。就因为我旷了好多天的课而我们那一周半都在俄罗斯，追踪那些走私犯，记得吗？不然我可以拿A的。甚至是A+。仔细想想，都是因为罗宾的那些事拖累了我的成绩。我本来可以聊 _好几天_ 的营收增长。”他说着，把叉子指向Bruce。

“我知道，Jason。”Bruce又重复了一次。他现在大概在笑，还露着牙什么的。他看起来都要开始大笑了。这让Jason感到了奇怪的紧张。Bruce是想笑他吗？

“怎么了？”Jason眯起眼。

“没什么。”Bruce的嘴角仍旧翘着，带着开心的表情。

“你在取笑我。”Jason说。

“我没有。”Bruce说。他看着Jason的样子就像之前从没有见过他一样。就像他第一次开始呼吸。“我只是十分怀念这些。”Bruce说。

Jason皱着眉，把叉子戳进可丽饼里。每当Bruce说这样的话时，他就会开始烦躁。他不知道该怎么回应。

“我本来可以拿到4.0的绩点的。这个和走私犯跑掉二选一，所以别再那样笑了。”他最终说。

“好吧。”Bruce口头说着，没停下。

“而且别再那样怪怪地看着我了。把我吓到了。”

“好吧。”Bruce重复了一遍。但他还是没停下。

尽管如此，他没有再提噩梦的事了。Jason对此感觉很好。非常好。

 

*

 

刚过午饭时间，太阳依然高高地挂在天空中，Jason不得不去遮住挡风玻璃反射过来的那些刺眼的光。他们正在路易斯安那州乡下的一条乡村公路上，离得克萨斯边界大概还有一两个小时的路程。

“关键点是要轻踩。”Bruce说。

“像这样？”Jason说，汽车开始重新向前移动。

“没错。现在慢慢抬起油门踏板，然后踩下刹车。”

车子猛地停了下来。

“轻一点，Jason。”

Jason的脸红着。“好吧。不好意思。”

“没关系，再发动一次。松开刹车踏板然后轻轻地踩油门。别猛踩。”

Jason踩下油门。车子慢慢地沿着空旷的土路，在广阔的空地中前行着。这之后是树林，开过树林后，是一片沼泽地。

这辆车是自动挡的，所以它会依据速度自动变档。没多久，他们便在路上奔驰起来，树林和田地在两边模糊成大片的绿色。

“慢一点，Jay。”Bruce看上去被逗乐了。

Jason勉强放慢了一点点速度，轻轻地松了松油门。树林和田地又重新聚焦回来。

“再跟我重复一遍规则。”Bruce大概是第十次说了

Jason几乎都要翻白眼了。“双手放在十点钟和两点钟方向。没踩刹车不要切到停车挡。不要用两只脚踩，”他停了下来，看向自己的左腿，“不过这个对我来说应该不是个问题。”

“Jason。”Bruce说。

“好吧好吧。本车和前车要保持两个垫子的距离。没看后视镜之前不能变道。不要超速。系好你的安全带。当个好孩子。还有吗？”

Bruce只是摇摇头。“不。你学得很好。”

Jason笑了。他们又沿着土路开了一会儿，这里跟他们前两天开过的高速公路和州际公路是如此的不同。

Bruce教了他如何变道。如何转弯。

（“打转向灯，Jay——”

“但这里没人啊。”

“有没有人都要打。”）

如何平行停车，还有如何选择车道。如何掉头。

接着，在他把差不多所有东西都学完之后，他们驶离了道路，Bruce开始在某人的私人土地上教他怎么进行360度大回转。Bruce有时也是可以像这样酷的。

Jason并不是很擅长这个，但无论如何他还是兴奋得要死。

然后一切就这么发生了。做完大回转后，他把车停在空地的正中央。他感觉自己要吐了。他笑了起来。

“好玩吗？”Bruce说。他也在笑着。

“是啊。如果你觉得几秒钟后可能就要在一辆九万美刀的车里吐出来算好玩的话。那是真的好玩。”Jason笑得上气不接下气，肾上腺素涌上他的脑部、胸口和手臂。

“你做得很好。”Bruce说。

Jason看着他。“嗯？”他说。

然后一切就这么发生了。Bruce再次将一只手放到了他的肩上，瞬间Jason又回到了那个梦中，回到了庄园的草地上，回到了星空下。回到了雨中的棺材里，穿着他破旧的西装。潮湿而冰冷的淤泥环绕着他。他在抓挠着棺盖。

他退缩了。也许他也轻声喘息了一下，他的双手攥紧了方向盘。指节发白。

突然间，一切都安静了下来。Bruce的笑容消失了。

Jason迅速地闭上了眼。他感觉到自己的额头正用力地贴着方向盘，直到留下了印子。直到他终于感觉到了什么。

“对不起。”他沙哑地说。他的声音连自己听起来都觉得可怜。绝望。

他们所在的领域静止了。没有风。草像冻结在了某种假死状态一样。一切看起来都冻结在了时间里。

“我们需要，”Bruce说，“来谈谈这个了。”

Jason看着方向盘。还能谈什么呢？

“我很好，”他说，“我只是有点——有点紧张，就这样。”

“紧张。”Bruce慢慢地重复了一遍，好像他不能理解Jason在说什么一样。“紧张不是那个能用来形容现在的你的词。”

Jason盯着他。Bruce是想说他——说他疯了还是怎么的？精神不稳定。这应该是他要用的词。极度不稳定。危险。

“所以那个词应该是，”Jason说，他的嘴干了。他想发火。他现在想吵架。他渴望着。

Bruce看向窗外冻结的草与凝固的土壤。世界屏住了它的呼吸。死一般的寂静像一把剑一样悬在他们之间。Bruce看着窗外，他的神色难以捉摸。

“精神受创。”他说。“是这个词。”

Jason又端详了一会儿方向盘，然后他的肩膀塌了下去。他叹了口气。该死的。

“你来开，”他说，“我累了。”

 

 

他们向西，朝着德克萨斯驶去。Jason从背包里翻出了他的旧mp3，还有一副从Dick那里借来的耳机。他听着歌，与此同时，他们驶过了州界。

“欢迎来到德克萨斯，”路牌上写着，“友好驾驶——德克萨斯的方式。”

他没由来地开始好奇哥谭的路牌会是什么样的。

“欢迎来到哥谭——现在快滚。”

大概会是这样充满敌意的东西吧。尖锐的幽默感和破烂的边缘。

他经常也有会这样的感觉。破烂，没有一个地方不是。就像有什么东西割在他身上，刺穿了他，抽干了他所有的血液与内在，然后什么都不剩下。一个空壳。尖锐的边缘。

他冒险地瞥了Bruce一眼。他正直直地盯着前方的路开车，下巴紧绷。他手臂上和肩膀上的线条都绷着。封闭。Bruce生他气了。不管他有多坚持他并没有。

或者起码，他在对Jason做噩梦这件事生气。但又不是说这事儿他就能帮上什么忙了。噩梦是经常都会出现的。它们总是在发生。那个退缩的动作只是——只是一个不幸的副作用而已。没有什么要解决的。事情就是这么运作的。

只是Bruce并不这么想。Bruce对待这类事总是很严肃。有时候Jason会想去摇他的肩膀。 _我不是你的机器_ ，他想说， _你不可能修好我的_ 。这里拧紧一个螺丝那里拧紧一个，给关节上点油，然后所有的事就都想通了。所有的问题就都解决了。

现在，这一切已经是Jason这个人的一部分了。噩梦，还有肢体接触的问题。这其实就跟他喜欢喝热可可，或者很久以前就喜欢看书，是一个性质的东西。这不是什么短时间内就会消失的东西。它根本就不会消失，Bruce必须要学会去接受这一点。

他们开到了晚上。他们经过了一个发电厂。巨大的风车在风中缓慢地转动着，几乎是不慌不忙的。好几个农场，一些养奶牛，另一些养肉牛。他看见好几头牛在篱笆后头吃着草。几间大房子盖在那些牧场中央。他甚至还看见了几匹马，在自由地奔跑着。一道道棕色的剪影穿过广阔的绿草。上千英亩的土地。Jason仍在用眼角看着Bruce。Bruce一句话也没有说。

 

 

他们在天黑后到达了奥斯汀。天空中有星星。起码还剩一点，他能在天空中看见的，是那些还没有被污染、烟尘和城市光污染遮盖的星星。

Jason试着不去看。

“你想出去吃晚饭吗？”Bruce问。这是他在路易斯安纳的那片空地之后对Jason说的第一句话。他的声音听起来很僵硬。像是他还在很远的地方，没回过神来。

Jason摇了摇头。“我们就叫客房服务吧。”他说。

Bruce点头。他过去登记，而Jason带着他们的行李坐在前台旁边的桌子上，盯着自己的双手。他想打给Dick。想着他会怎么说，想着有问题就应该马上告诉他。

不，Jason做出了决定。这样做是很自私的。Dick说不定也有他自己的问题。有需要他去做的事。他不可能就这样丢下一切跑到奥斯汀来接走Jason。除此之外，Jason也不再是个孩子了。他不会就因为感觉受伤了就去向Dick抱怨的。他会自己解决这一切。

Jason皱着眉盯着他的双手。说起来容易做起来难。

 

 

Bruce登记完后，他们上楼来到自己的房间。这回又是相邻房了，两个房间通过一扇门相连。里面还有一个阳台，Jason记在心里。

他们吃了晚餐，一些Bruce点的意大利面，不久之后，Bruce起身回到自己的房间中。

“睡一会儿吧。”Bruce在关上门之前说。他停顿了些许时间，像是还想说点什么别的。许久后，他只是说了，“晚安。”

Jason点头。门在一声轻响后关上。于是就这样，他被一个人留在这个房间里了。Jason叹了口气。他从包里拿出了那盒剩下的香烟，走出阳台点了起来。

 

*

 

那个晚上，他什么梦也没有做，但他也很久都没能睡着。他注视着天花板上的风扇，然后想到了那个小小的棺材，他肩膀上的那只手，还有那个让他胃酸泛滥，的词。

 _精神受创_ 。

他在用手指擦着自己的脸时才意识到，他的脸颊是湿的。精神受创。这个词在他的头脑中一遍又一遍地回响着，就像是某种狂热的吟唱。精神受创。精神受创。 _精神受创_ 。

这吓到他了，他意识到。这真的，真的吓到他了。比噩梦和拉撒路池都更甚。他因为自己可能不会再像从前一样了而感到害怕。在车里时候，他觉得那些噩梦和退缩，还有那些难以克制的关于窒息位置和手榴弹的想法是他不可或缺的一部分，他错了。它们都是一种疾病，在缓慢地吞噬着他，而他不知道要怎么才能停下。

精神受创。他做出这个词的口型，轻轻地对自己低语着。

它听起来很奇怪。古老。就像是一个在很久很久之后才被第一次开口说出的词。在每个人都已将它长久地遗忘之后。

精神受创。

 

 

 


	8. Eight

 

 

他们一大清早便离开了奥斯汀。

Jason昨晚几乎没怎么睡，所以他现在在副驾驶上打着盹儿，睡睡醒醒。时不时地他也会用眼角瞥Bruce一眼。在那些瞬间中，Bruce总是面无表情的，就好像他是一张白纸一样。就好像他什么都没在想。

Jason再次闭上双眼。思考着。Bruce现在大概已经厌倦了他的那些破事了。Jason敢赌他现在只想赶快结束这趟旅程，然后回家。可能也再也不想见到Jason了。

路途漫长而又寂静。

他们向西开。Bruce想在太阳下山前开到艾尔帕索。高速公路横穿过数英里的树丛和灌木。他们开得越远，周围的土地就越空旷，直到最后几乎都变成了荒漠。空旷无垠，生命的最后一片残渣也已经蒸发。太阳在上方闪耀着，凶猛而炫目。

Jason看着窗外，在膝上握紧了双手。

 

 

他记得自己还小的时候，有过另外一次公路旅行，同Bruce和Dick一起的。他们的目的是去参观学校，为了Dick的商学院追求。或者事实上更像是Bruce加给Dick的商学院追求。不管是哪种Dick看上去都不是那么在意，生活（或者在这件事上，其实是Bruce）带他走向哪儿，他就去哪儿。他一直都很是这么随和的。

然而，这一次并不属于那些“一直”。Dick想和他队伍中的成员们去东欧执行泰坦的任务。

（Jason有时挺羡慕这点的。他从来就没有过一个“队伍”。Tim有过。Damian也有。他们都有蝙蝠侠的官方许可。法外者有什么？大概就只有正义联盟睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度了。）

Bruce回绝了，告诉Dick这次学院之旅更加重要，然后Dick告诉他如果他不在他的队友们可能会因为没有他的掩护而受伤。而Bruce只是哼了一声，说他非常怀疑会有任何人因为他的缺席而 _死掉_ ，而学院之旅是早就计划好了的，接着Dick气愤地表示Bruce的那个该死的学院旅行计划该挪个位置了，不久一场激烈的争吵就在庄园的餐厅中爆发了。Jason很快就离开了，选择去厨房和Alfred呆在一起。Alfred总是告诉他一切都会好起来的。

“他们为什么总是吵起来，Al？”Jason说。他坐在餐厅的角落里，来回晃着双腿。

Alfred正围着围裙在洗盘子，肥皂沫溅到了他的手肘上。他也有可能是Jason在记忆中想象出来的。他那时大概只有，十二岁？

“Dick少爷和Bruce少爷都有着非常……强烈的个性，”Alfred说，“他们间偶尔会发生这样的冲突是很正常的。”

Jason只有十二岁，但他不是傻子。他哼了一声。“没错，”他说，“你的意思就是，Dick是一个臭小子而Bruce是一个混蛋。”

“用词，Jason少爷。”Alfred不假思索地说，递给他一个盘子让他擦干。Jason小心地接过来。“除此之外，我很确信你在青春期的时候也会和Bruce少爷产生不少分歧。”

Jason想起了当时车里令人窒息的寂静，Dick在副驾驶座上阴着脸，而Bruce的下巴绷得紧紧的。车中死一般地寂静。Jason几乎感到害怕了。这让他回忆起从前在家中的日子，回忆起了家中令人作呕的沉默，他的妈妈不得不在他的爸爸身边如履薄冰，他就像一座活火山，愤怒不断积攒、上升，最终爆发。通常对象都是他的妈妈。车里的氛围像极了那时。

尽管，他们用了大概三个小时就和好了。他们总是这样。Dick聊起了天气，而Bruce也回应了几句话，然后Dick讲了个笑话，Bruce便笑了起来，很快一切就又恢复正常了。这就是Dick会做的事。

Jason松了一口气，感受着解脱涌入胸口的感觉，那感觉就像在炎热的日子里踏进凉爽的湖水中。

第二天，在等待Bruce从加油站里出来的时候，他在车里跟Dick聊了起来。将自己所有的感受都告诉了他。

“啊，小翅膀。”Dick抚弄着他的头发。Jason把他的手拍开。“我们只是有点生对方的气，就这样。永远都不会变成你想的那样的，你知道。我和Bruce永远都不会变成那样。”

但Jason时不时还是会想起庄园餐厅中的喊叫声。车中令人窒息的寂静。还有后来，Jason渐渐长大后，他们之间的争执。蝙蝠洞中的所有吼声。

有时他还是会因为这些想到他的父母，破碎的盘子和淤青。仍旧会记起他是怎么躲在桌子底下，等着妈妈过来找他的。有时，她会忘记这事。有时她伤得太重没法来找他。有一次他等了好几个小时。再之后，他终于大到可以从桌子下出来，然后自己挑起事端了。

他不喜欢打架，但他很擅长。他只知道这点。

这就是他所知的全部。

*

 

“Bruce。”他突然说。

Bruce看向他。

车两旁是乡村，它们因为飞速的行驶而模糊着。他感觉自己看见了一头野兔从一个灌木跑向另一个，一道白色飞进一大片棕色中。

“我很抱歉。”Jason生硬地说着。他感觉舌头变重了，吐出的话语都笨拙得要死。

Bruce很长时间都没有说一句话。过了一会儿，Jason冒险地瞥了他一眼。

“你居然——居然都不打算说点什么吗？”Jason说。

Bruce的视线穿透了挡风玻璃，眼中风起云涌。

“认真的？你要跟我玩冷战吗？我 _说了_ 我很抱歉。”Jason说，他胸口的那个东西又开始疼了。Bruce真的 _在_ 生他气。操。

Bruce叹了口气。“我要说多少次你不需要道歉？”片刻之后，他才说。

Jason皱起了眉头。他有的时候真的搞不懂Bruce。他很明显并不开心，然而他又不想让Jason对他道歉。

“行，那就别再对着我生气了。”终于，他说。

“我没在生气。”Bruce马上回应。他 _听上去_ 就很生气。

“你就在生气，”Jason说，“你生着气而我甚至都不知道自己做了些什么。而且我试着去道歉了，好吗？我试着去配合了。我呆在庄园里，去看了我的旧房间，去跟你的孩子们聊天还——”

“ _我的_ 孩子们。”Bruce慢慢地说。他的手在方向盘上握紧了。Jason觉得自己大概又走错一步。他和Bruce一直踏在薄冰上，而现在他几乎能听见其中传来的破裂声。

他咽了一口。“是，我试着跟他们聊了。甚至是Tim，好吗？我做这一切都是为了你。为了让你感觉好一点，然后你就——就可以不用再生气了。我就不懂——”

“我 _没有_ 生气，”Bruce打断了他，“而他们也不仅仅是我的孩子。他们是你的兄弟。”

沉默。

他们开过了佩科斯河界，这里的土地荒芜而又干旱。Jason现在只能听见血液涌向他耳朵的声音。

“他们不是我的兄弟，Bruce。”Jason一字一句地说着，喉咙发紧。“六个月前，我才第一次见到Tim，那时我想 _杀_ 了他。其他人呢？我几乎就没跟他们说过话。Dick是唯一一个喜欢我的人就因为他认识小时候的我而他基本上喜欢所有人。”

“事情不是——”

但Jason摇了摇头。他感觉说话的时候喉咙里有一个愚蠢的肿块。“你根本就不喜欢我，Bruce？你还看不出来吗？我们已经在路上三天了，然后每天都要吵一架。你不喜欢我在你身边。你想念的只是那个很久之前和你待在一起的小男孩。他才是你希望回来的那个人。不是我。”

“Jason，你——”

“而且你猜怎么着，Bruce？”Jason盯着Bruce说。争吵。他很擅长。“我真的他妈的受够了你假装一切都很好，然后都没有发生过了。你不能——你不能想着跟我来一次天杀的公路旅行然后就能解决过去五年在我身上发生的所有事。搞得好像我从没死过，也没被折磨过或者杀过人。因为这些破事都是发生过的事，好吗？而你不在那儿。你从来就不在。”

这一次，Bruce变成了那个退缩的人。如果不是这么生气的话，Jason可能会感觉这有点难受。

“他们不是我的兄弟，这也不是我的家。你知道自己在做什么吗？你把怜悯错当成了爱。而我敢说你早就厌倦我了。所以帮咱俩都省点麻烦，然后跟我说实话，行吗？因为我受够了等待这些早晚都会发生的事了。”

“我没有厌倦你。”Bruce的声音如刀般尖锐。他们现在已经超速了。“我厌倦的是你在寻求帮助这件事上愚蠢的压抑。”

“ _什么_ ？”Jason难以置信地说。

“你才是那个装作什么事都没有发生的人。你做的那些梦——”

“是，它们怎么了？”Jason问道。他们现在都在大喊大叫了。

Bruce的眼神变冷了。“你以为那些梦只是梦魇吗，Jay？他们是征兆。你才是那个应该停止假装一切都好，一切都没关系的人。”

“到现在为止我靠自己一直都活得很好，Bruce，真是多谢了。所以你能不能不要再对着我说那些充满优越感的屁话——”

“优越感？”Bruce说，他的眼睛眯了起来。“你就是这么想的吗？”

“是啊Bruce，”Jason吼道，“我就这么想的。这之前你都几个月没有见过我了，然后突然之间你就开始关心我然后让我坐下来开始跟我叨叨这些——”

“我在 _试着_ ，”Bruce逐字逐句地说，好像Jason是个傻子还是什么一样，“去告诉你你不好。就听一次我的话，Jason。有这么该死的难吗？”

“我 _好得很_ 。”Jason大喊道。他在颤抖，他意识到。浑身发抖。“而且不管怎么说这一切也都不关你他妈的屁事。除此之外，你是那个说话的人——怎么说都有理，不是吗？”

“我在尝试，”Bruce打断他，“而且这 _当然_ 跟我有关。你是我的儿子。我有权去关心。”

“我是你的儿子？”Jason说着便笑了起来。只是说出来的声音在他听来有够痛苦的。听起来很愤慨。“好吧。真不见得。我十五岁的时候可能还是你的儿子。现在不是了。再也不是了。”

Bruce停下了车。他真的就这样在这个该死的高速路中央把车停下了。他把车停到了路旁，然后看着Jason。

“什么？”他说，声音听上去比Jason之前听过的都要更加生气。

“Bruce，省省那些废话，行吗？你瞧，我现在完全明白你的想法了。你觉得你抛弃了我或者什么的，然后现在你感觉愧疚了就想去做点补偿。你根本就不用做这些事。不管怎样，我都知道自己在你身边的位置。”

Bruce很久都没有说话。如果说之前他是生气的话，他现在的表情Jason就真的没法描述了。他摇了摇头，看向窗外。

“天哪。”他终于说。

他解开安全带，然后下了车，砰地一声关上车门。

滴答。

“搞什么鬼，”Jason大喊着解开自己的安全带。他下了车。Bruce站在宽阔而又空旷的公路的另一边。两边都是无尽的荒漠。正午的太阳让Jason眯起了眼。

“你 _他妈的_ 搞什么，Bruce。”Jason越过路面对着他大喊。Bruce面朝荒漠，背对着车。Jason看不见他的脸。

“回车里去，Jason。”Bruce说。他听上去累坏了。

“然后呢，坐在那里等你终于想通自己在经历什么破事了？”Jason喊道。“不，谢谢了，混蛋。你想吵的话，就冲着我喊好吗？我不想再玩你的游戏了。”

Bruce转过身，眼神坚定。“回车里去，”他平静地说，“我要告诉你一些事。”

“我不想——”

“好吧。那就听听我必须要说的话，”Bruce说着回到了车旁，来到Jason身边。“你 _是_ 我的儿子。你一直都是我的儿子。我有权利关心你。记住这一点。”

“这不是——”

“Jason，你不好。你需要帮助，你听到我说的了吗？”

太阳又在天空中升高了几寸，温度上升。Jason能透过衬衫感受到。能感受到潮湿已经开始在他的颈后聚集起来了。

“我好得很。”Jason又重复了一遍，只是这一次不是用吼的了。他们都不是。

Bruce回头看着荒漠。“你自己信吗？”

Jason感到嘴唇发干。“我信。”他说。尽管声音听上去已经不再像之前那样了。听上去既不有力也不自信。

Bruce看着他。仿佛看穿了他一般。“Jay，”他的声音非常轻柔。他用Jason还在跟他一起夜巡时，他安慰受伤的小男孩的语气说，“你不好。”

Jason想起了他做过的那些梦，想起了醒来时床单被汗浸湿的感觉，想起了自己时不时就会觉得街上随便哪个人都是想要攻击他的联盟成员。他回想起了每次对人开枪的时胃部那种作呕的感觉。

现在，他希望这里有张桌子可以让他躲起来。

“闭嘴。”Jason说着，又感到喉咙发紧，几乎说不出话来。他移开视线，看着车，看着灌木丛，看着Bruce以外的任何东西，然后试着不让眼泪从眼中滑落。

“Jason。”Bruce说着，声音依旧轻柔。

“闭嘴。”Jason又重复了一次，移开目光，擦着自己眼睛。“我不想再说了。”

“好。”Bruce说。

他们都沉默着。空气变得越来越热。Jason靠在车引擎盖上。他研究着高速路旁堆积的土块。路边都是散乱的杂草。他的胸口好痛。好痛。

“对不起。”Bruce说，“我不是故意要——伤害你的。”他看着Jason湿润的双眼。

Jason耸了耸肩——一个急促的回应。小时候当他做噩梦时，Bruce总会抱着他度过最糟糕的时光，拍拍他的背，抚摸他的头发。然后他们会一起去图书馆，庄园里的那个大图书馆。

 _挑一本书_ ，他会说。

_随便哪本？_

_随便哪本。_

Bruce会给他读故事直到他睡着。再也没有噩梦。

而现在，正午的太阳挂在他们的头顶上。

“我梦见了那些很久之前发生的事。”Jason说。

Bruce看着他。

“我在联盟里做过的事，”Jason说着，将手插进兜里，“拉撒路池。我经常梦到它。”

Bruce沉默着，等待他说完。

“有时我会梦到那些——那些从前的事。”

“从前？”

Jason低下头。这样他就看不见Bruce的脸了。“仓库，还有——那个人。有时候我会梦到这些。”

Bruce在他旁边伫立着。Jason瞥了他一眼。Bruce的表情就像有人告诉他他的狗死了一样。

“怎么？”

“你每天都会梦到这些？”Bruce说。

“不，它们嗯——也没那么糟。”

“它们糟透了。”Bruce说。

Jason耸了耸肩。

没有车从他们旁边开过。就好像没有其他人都不存在了一般。只有他们两个人，在这个广阔而又荒芜的世界中。

片刻后，Bruce转过身。“我很高兴你能告诉我这些，”他说，“谢谢。”

Jason又耸了耸肩。他真的需要停止他妈的耸肩了。

“我们该进去了，”Bruce说，“我不想你的腿站得太——”

“它们的开头总是相同的，”Jason脱口而出。“它们总是从你开始的。”

停顿。接着，“我在你的噩梦里。”Bruce用一种完全没有感情的声音说着，这样Jason就知道自己伤到了他。

“不，”Jason摇了摇头，“不是你想的那样。它——它们在开始总是很美好的。你在——你在好的那部分。”

“什么是好的部分？”

Jason挠着后颈，开始环顾四周。

“你可以不用告诉我。”过了一会儿，Bruce说。

“不，它很——它很蠢。你呃，可能都不记得了。你记得我十五岁的时候，你是怎么教我认星座的吗？”

接着Bruce看着他。“你还记得这事？”他说。

Jason点头。他想到那个凉爽的夜晚，星空、草地、庄园还有Bruce。仙后座。天鹰座。南船座。大犬座。他肩膀上的那只手，温暖而又坚定。

“每一个细节。”他的喉咙再次紧绷起来。

“Jason。”Bruce说。

“而那些噩梦，它们在我吃了止痛药或者打了麻醉之后就变得更糟了，然后——”

“Jason。”

“——然后我有时候醒过来的时候会感觉身上痛得他妈的要死，就像什么拉撒路池给我留下的幻痛一样，所以头几个月我试着吃药去解决它，但药根本没用，所以我越吃越多，直到已经没有止痛药可以对我起作用了，Bruce，这就是为什么我包里的药根本不起效，这也是为什么Leslie在给我的腿缝针的时候我会醒过来，而我根本不知道该怎么办。”他又在哭泣的危险边缘了，这一切就像一直以来被拦在一堵墙后的一条河流，而现在墙倒了，洪水滔天，喷涌着——

“Jason。”Bruce又重复了一次。

Jason看向旁边，希望自己不要突然倒下去。

“嗯。”他愚蠢的喉咙终于允许发出声音。

“到这儿来。”Bruce说，他的声音非常轻。

“什么？”Jason转过身来。

“我现在要拥抱你了，”Bruce说，“我只是想给你提个醒，可以吗？”

Jason看着Bruce，心砰砰直跳。“什么？”他又问了一次。

Bruce将他拉进一个拥抱中，手臂环着Jason。他是如此的温暖而又坚定，闻起来还像他用了十年的旧须后水的味道，这味道闻起来像 _家_ 。

“Jay，没事了。”Bruce说，然后Jason意识到他正在Bruce的衣领上哭着。他停不下来。环绕着他的手臂很紧。

“一切都会好的，亲爱的。”Bruce说。Jason把脸埋进Bruce的肩膀里，就像冻结在了那里一般。Bruce将一只手放到他的头发上，抚摸着它。

“我讨厌，”Jason哽咽着说，“我讨厌这种感觉。”

“我知道。”Bruce仍在摩挲着Jason的后背。他听上去非常悲伤。

“我不——我只想——”Jason想说点什么，但是话都卡在了喉咙里。他停了下来。他不知道自己想要什么。他想重新变成一个孩子。他想从那张桌子底下出来然后打一架。他想好好看着那些星星，而一切不会在燃烧中终结，只要有那么一次都好。

Bruce抱紧了他。不让他走，永远不会了。

“一切都会好的。我们会解决它。”Bruce说，而他的语气是确信的。

Jason说了好。


	9. Nine

 

 

“Jason。”一个声音在耳边响起，Jason眨了眨眼，仍旧眯着。好亮，太亮了。

“把灯关了。”他嘟囔着，接着便听见了一声轻笑。

“那个灯是 _太阳_ ，”Bruce说，“醒一醒。如果你想在今晚到达大峡谷的话，我们现在就必须开始准备了。”

Jason坐起来，揉着自己的眼睛。他感觉眼皮像被胶水粘到了一起似的。“五分钟。”他睡眼惺忪地说。

“不行。”Bruce开始在旁边走来走去，收拾Jason的衣服，把东西塞进他的背包里。

“六分钟。”他说。

“四分钟。”Bruce说。

Jason慵懒地笑了笑，然后瘫回床上。

六分钟之后，他再次醒来。

“早餐，”Bruce说，“走吧。”

“Bru——ce。”Jason拉长了音调。他其实只是在假装很困，而Bruce也知道这一点。尽管如此Bruce还是很配合。Jason笑了。

“没有借口。起床了。我数到五。”Bruce说。

Jason哼了哼。他现在是八岁还是几岁？“嗯？那么你数到五的时候会发生什么事？”

“一。”Bruce开始计数，“二。三——”

“靠。”Jason嘟囔着，从床上爬了下来。“好吧。”

在余光中，他发誓自己几乎可以看见他的微笑。

 

*

 

这一次，在他们出发之前，Bruce把钥匙递给了Jason。

“为什么不来接一下我的班呢，”他说，“我已经有点厌倦开一整天的车了。”

Jason扬起眉毛。“我？我就开过大概，一次。你想让我再开九个小时？”

“对你来说算是一个练习，”Bruce说着坐进了副驾驶座，“如果你累了我随时可以接手。”

“啊，行吧。”Jason说着坐到驾驶座上，“好吧。要怎么打火来着？”

Bruce抬起头看着他。

“就是开个玩笑，B。”Jason翻了翻眼睛。

“如果我们全速前进的话，”Bruce看着手表说，“我们在九个小时后应该能到达大峡谷南缘。差不多是八点钟。”

Jason发动了车。“我们不停下来吃午饭了？”

“我们会在路上的加油站里买点零食吃。”

“我会告诉Alfred的。”Jason说，Bruce的嘴角扬了起来，虽然只是一点点。

“Alfred不会从任何人那里知道任何事。”他说，Jason笑了起来。

 

 

他们驶出了德克萨斯进入了新墨西哥州，映入眼帘的是更多的荒原、灌木和岩石。途中Jason看见了一株孤零零的仙人掌，像一艘浮在起伏沙海上的幽灵船一般扎在大地上。这附近一个小镇也没有。也没有加油站。一片又一片的空旷无物。太阳在上方闪耀着，辐射出猛烈的热浪。

“Bruce。”Jason突然想到，“你还记得自己有一套冬用蝙蝠战衣吗？那套有额外隔热层和别的什么材料的？”

“嗯。”Bruce心不在焉地说，他在手机上看着地图。

“那你有沙漠蝙蝠战衣吗？内置了散热系统，还有像，在万能腰带里装一个尿-水转换器什么的？”

“别那么俗。”Bruce说，他的目光还在手机屏上。

“我，俗？”Jason笑了起来，“才不是呢。我只是在想象你穿着沙漠迷彩战衣的样子，就这样。你穿浅米色肯定很好看。它应该挺衬你的瞳色的。”

“那是肯定。”Bruce干巴巴地说。

“而且你不是在沙漠里训练了好多年吗？和Talia还有些什么别的人？你那时候穿的是什么？”

“他们叫我穿什么我就穿什么，”Bruce说，“我是一个学徒。没有太多发言权的。”

“好吧，所以你的意思其实就是Talia让你穿了一套米色的战衣。”Jason说。

Bruce叹了口气。“没有。”

“一件 _褐色_ 的蝙蝠战衣。”

“不。”

“暖灰褐色。”

“不是暖灰褐色，Jason。”

“哈！所以你承认它差不多就是米色的变体！”Jason笑着说。

Bruce又叹了口气。“我们穿的是防弹衣。凯夫拉增强的。”

停顿。

“它有时候会是米色的。”

“我就知道。”Jason得意洋洋地说。

“眼睛看路。”Bruce说。

“对。抱歉。”

“这只是为了潜行任务。”片刻后，Bruce说。

“当然。”Jason忍着不笑。

两边的荒漠在他开过的时模糊成一片棕色。他们头顶上的天空很澄净，这是他见过的最蓝的东西。万里无云。

“Talia说它看起来不错。”Bruce刚说完，Jason就开始大笑。

“什么。”Bruce说。他看起来有点被冒犯了。

“呃，她一直想和你上床，这样她就能有一个基因完美的儿子，Bruce。她当然会说你穿卡其色紧身衣好看了。”

“那不是紧身衣。是战甲。”

Jason哼了哼。“好吧，B。”

“它就是。”Bruce坚持道。

“我也没说它不是嘛，我说了吗？”Jason笑了笑。

“哼。”Bruce听上去很怀疑。他低下头继续看手机上的地图。

Jason环顾四周。

“嘿Bruce？”

“什么。”

“附近有加油站吗，我有点想尿尿。”

“我在地图上什么都没看到。”

“靠。”Jason说。

“什么，你的衣服里居然没有尿-水转换器？”Bruce说。

“去你的，Bruce。”Jason说。

 

 

一个小时后，他们仍在穿越荒漠的路途上。Jason _真的_ 需要去上厕所了。

“Bruce，”他吸着气说，“我要死了。”

“你反应过度了，”Bruce说，“我很确定我们会在十五分钟内找到一个加油站的。”

 

 

三十分钟后，还是没有任何的加油站。只有越来越多的荒漠。

“停车吧，”Bruce说，“到树丛后边去。”

“我不干，”Jason震惊地说，“那——那对环境不好。”

Bruce哼了一声。他把座椅往后放，所以他现在看上去更像是躺着的。“我觉得沙漠能承受的，Jay。”

Jason思考了片刻，然后马上便停了下来因为思考让他更想尿了。“好吧，”他说着停下了车，“好吧。但你不能——不能把这事儿告诉Dick，行吗？或者Alfred。”

Bruce耸了耸肩。他看起来快被逗笑了，该死的混蛋。

Jason摇了摇头，解开安全带。“别不等我就把车开走了。”

“我不会的，”Bruce说，他现在肯定是在笑了，“快去吧。”

Jason下了车。两种意义上都是*。不久他就看见了一只该死的响尾蛇。

“哦操，”他嘶声着，拉上自己的裤链，“我了个大去。”

那条响尾蛇看起来很生气。如果响尾蛇有生气这个表情的话。它也可能只是无聊了。Jason说不好。

“Bruce！”他大声喊道，希望他能从三十英尺外的岩石和草丛后面的荒漠上听到，而Jason跑这么远就因为自己他妈的不好意思。棒透了。他几乎都能想象出新闻标题了。男子在沙漠中第二次死亡，只因感到尴尬而不愿在车旁方便。日。去他妈的。他真就该尿在瓶子或者什么东西里。

那头响尾蛇漫不经心地吐出了信子。

“Bruce！”他又低吼了一次，慢慢地向后退。

Bruce听不见他的。很明显。

Jason继续后退，那头响尾蛇没有跟着他。也许他是对的，它比起生气来说看上去更像是觉得无聊了。

他最终还是再次回到了高速上，接着飞速地钻进了车里。

“这是洗手液。”Bruce说着递给他一个塑料瓶。

“我不想要洗手液，”Jason低声说，“我差点被响尾蛇给咬了。”

“什么？”

“我差点就死在那儿了，B。到时候你要带谁去大峡谷啊？这瓶该死的洗手液吗？”

“我不知道你为什么要为此而攻击我。还有这瓶洗手液。”Bruce的嘴角抽搐了一下。

Jason用难以置信的表情盯着他。“你在笑我。”

“绝对没有。”Bruce说，而他现在绝对是笑得非常开心了。

“我恨你。”Jason说。他接过了洗手液。他也不知道还有没有办法不生气地洗手，但他肯定自己尽了最大的努力。

“那条蛇在哪儿呢？”Bruce盯着窗外说。

“我不知道。也不想知道。”

“Damian想要一条当他的生日礼物。我给他买了新的Xbox作为代替。他很失望。”

“我们才不会去为你儿子抓蛇。更不用说是想杀我的那条。”Jason说。

Bruce哼了一声。“好吧。那走吧。”

他们开走了。结果十五分钟后就碰到了一个该死的加油站。

Jason很确定自己在经过时比了一个非常粗鲁的手势。

 

*

 

大概在午饭时间，或者晚一点的时候，沙漠突然间变成了森林。Bruce正在喝他从加油站买来的酸奶。Jason在吃那款被Steph夸过的牛肉干。它还不错。

“我们现在在一个国家公园，”Bruce说，“想停下吗？”

Jason看了看外头。远处有一条通往森林的小径。

“我们不是应该一路不停地开过去吗？”Jason说。

“我们一路上都挺赶的。”Bruce说。

“那我的腿呢？”

“你因为觉得自己看到一条蛇就跑回车里的时候可没怎么抱怨。”Bruce面无表情地说。

“我 _真的_ 看见响尾蛇了，而且它事关生死，好不好？”

“如果你不想去我们就不去。”Bruce说。

Jason叹了口气。“不。反正我开车也开累了。我们去吧。”

他们把车停到路边，然后开始沿着小径走。Bruce让Jason带上他的拐杖，这对他其实也没什么帮助。路面因为土壤和落叶变得非常软，而他的拐杖正好会陷进去。这之后，他就只把它们拿在手上了。

“我在想，”Bruce说，他们在沿着小径慢慢地往前走，落叶在脚下发出噼啪的声音，“我们应该把见一个医生加到你的单子里。”

Jason看着他。“我们今天一点都不拐弯抹角，对吧？”

“会有帮助的。”

“ _你自己_ 有看过心理医生吗，B？”Jason讥讽道，“因为你肯定不是那个——”

“我有去看，”Bruce快速地打断他，“偶尔。”

Jason停下了脚步。“真的？”

Bruce耸了耸一边的肩膀。他看向另一头，看起来像在思考什么事。“Leslie推荐过一位非常有资质的心理医生。我去过一次。我并不……讨厌它。”

“啊。”Jason说。

他们又走了一会儿，穿过丛林和灌木，跨过了一条小溪。阳光透过树叶的缝隙从上方照下来，洒在树叶表面、草地上，还有双手插在兜里的Bruce身上。

“别那样看着我。”Bruce说。

“哪样？”

“好像我是什么在冒充你父亲的外星人一样，Jay。”Bruce轻笑着。“你可以问问题的。”

Jason扬起眉毛。“好吧，我知道我是死了一阵子，但你身上到底 _发生了_ 些什么？”

Bruce摇了摇头。他们继续走着，发现了另一条小溪，一条更大一点的。Jason可以看见里面有一些银色的小鱼，太阳在它们身上以一种奇怪而又不可思议的方式反射着。溪水旁的树木非常高，比Jason见过的大部分树都要高。古老而又粗壮，它们的树皮上残留着多年来鸟类留下的斑驳凿痕。

他们在溪水边一根倒下圆木上坐下。Bruce向他指出了一只蓝色翅膀的鸟，它正在水边的一根小树枝上栖息着。它看起来像顶着一个黑色的莫霍克头。这是一只帅气的鸟。

“猜猜它叫什么？”Bruce说。

“什么？”

“斯特勒蓝鸦（Steller’s Jay）。”Bruce说。

那只小鸟歪了歪头，看向他们俩，然后又把目光移开，满足地欣赏着风景。

“它有帮助吗？”Jason问。

Bruce正端详着面前的溪流。

“我承认如果我认真配合的话会更有帮助的。”Bruce说，他的声音很轻。

Jason笑了。“你大概没有告诉医生，你大部分的精神创伤都是由于大晚上穿得像一只蝙蝠一样到处乱跑引起的？”

“没有，”Bruce说，“我根本就没和她说这些事。”

“那你们都聊些什么？”

Bruce耸肩。“事情。我父母，和我儿子的死亡。”

“噢。”Jason看着树枝上的那只小鸟。Jay bird。他记得小时候Bruce会这样叫他。他使劲地眨着眼。

“Jason。”Bruce伸出手臂，他话里的意思已经很明显了。Jason沿着圆木小心地挪了过去，然后Bruce将一只手环在他的身上。

他们看了一会儿小鸟，溪水潺潺流过，泛着泡沫。Jason把头靠在Bruce的肩上。

“一切都会好起来的。”Bruce说。

“我知道。”Jason说。

 

*

 

他们驶入亚利桑那州后，森林又再次变回了荒漠。有时在远处，他能看见群山。巨大的结构体在地平线的上方绵延起伏，被风侵蚀出坑坑洼洼。在太阳的余晖中，岩石看起来几乎是红色的。

他们在日落前到达了弗拉格斯塔夫，远处的群山看起来更大了。有些甚至还带着雪顶。太美了。

他们在市中心附近的一家酒店登记入住。接待他们的是一位善良的女士，她的眼镜架在鼻子的最边缘，她告诉他们现在是淡季，他们很幸运，不然这个地方应该早就被订光了。酒店里有一个小小的礼品店，但Bruce给他买了一张大峡谷的明信片。

“给Dick写封信，”Bruce说，“不然他会难过的。”

但是Jason把它放进了包里。他打算回家以后把它挂到墙上。

Bruce又给他们订了一间相邻房，然后他们出外去吃晚餐。Jason甚至想着把Bruce带到麦当劳去。

“这不是真正的食物，”Bruce一边说，一边用刀叉吃着汉堡。

“别在人家面前让我难堪了，”Jason说，“像个正常人一样吃汉堡行不行。”

“我就在像正常人一样吃。”Bruce说，他的脸看起来毫无表情，无辜的很，这个小混蛋。

Jason摇了摇头。“你给我买了大概，二十个鸡块就为了干这事。”

“为了什么？”Bruce说。他开始把汉堡切成四块，就像那该死的牛排还是什么一样。

Jason只是叹气，然后喝着自己的可乐。

 

*

 

那天晚上他做了个梦。他不太能回忆起内容了，只记得醒来时急促、带着金属味的恐慌和焦虑感，他的胸部起伏着，床单被汗浸湿。

他看着那扇连接着他和Bruce房间的门，叹了口气。

他坐起来抹了一把脸。洗个澡。那会让他感觉好一点吧。行。他要去洗澡。

他走进浴室，打开喷头，注视着水花，将自己手伸到了底下。他感觉冷，好冷。他看着自己的手在水下轻轻颤抖着。看着它直到一切变得越来越糟，然后他握紧了拳头。

操。他关掉了淋浴器。

他转而将身子探出窗户开始抽烟。这个房间没有阳台，而他也不想在这个寂静的深夜里触发任何火警。他看着外面的城市。街道被暗淡的街灯照亮着，而如果他眯起眼，他依旧可以看见后面的群山，隐隐约约地笼罩着这个城市，它们的尖顶是一种幽灵一般的白色。火光在他划火柴的时候亮了起来，一道亮光在黑夜中闪烁。

香烟头在他的指尖发出红光，亮到足够穿透他的手指。也许他靠得足够近，就能看到自己象牙白的、光秃秃的骨头。

他吸气，然后呼气。再次看向那扇门。它没锁。

他吸气。

看着窗外的群星。

他呼气。

操。他在烟还没烧到一半的时候就摁灭了它。

 

 

房间里很安静，也很黑，但Bruce在Jason靠近床之前就醒了，尽管Jason知道自己很擅长保持安静。

他在床的最边缘坐下。Bruce坐了起来，看着他。

“我做噩梦了。”他沙哑地说。他身上可能还有烟味。

“Okay。”Bruce慢慢地说。

Jason低下头。他以为Bruce会说点什么。就像他在国家公园里，或者他们在去艾尔帕索路上时说的那些话一样。 _没事的。会好起来的。_

亲爱的。

“我感觉不好，”Jason突然出声，带着一点点的绝望，“而且我的手在抖。”

也许Bruce一直都不想应付他的烂摊子。也许他根本就不在乎。

“到这儿来。”Bruce说，Jason几乎因为这份如释重负而抽噎起来，他爬上床，躺到Bruce的身边。Bruce用双手搂住Jason，然后Jason将自己的脸埋进了Bruce的胸口，双眼紧闭。

“嘘，”Bruce说着，抚平他的头发，“闭上眼就好。没关系的。一切都会好的。”他就像在安抚一匹小马。这种安慰人的方法真的傻得要死，但这无论如何还是让Jason感觉好多了。

过了一会儿，Jason的呼吸慢了下来。Bruce仍在轻抚着他的后背。

Jason擦了擦自己的眼睛。

“感觉好点儿了吗？”Bruce低声说。外面现在还很黑，出于某种原因这似乎更适合低语了。

Jason在Bruce的肩上点了点头。

“很好。”Bruce说。

Jason紧紧地蜷了起来。现在这样做感觉有点奇怪。他上一次这样拥抱Bruce的时候还只有现在的一半大。但现在他几乎同他一样高了。

Bruce挪了挪，让Jason调整位置。“别以为，”他的声音温暖而又饱含着感情，“我不知道你抽烟了。”

Jason吸了吸鼻子。“对不起。”

他背后的手没有停下。“没关系，Jay。睡吧。”

“在这里？”

“如果你想的话。”Bruce轻声说。

Jason再次点头。

而在外面，第一缕粉色的征兆正在穿过夜空。破晓。

“你知道我爱你的，”Bruce停顿了一下说道。听上去不像是一个提问，但是Jason足够熟悉Bruce，他知道这是一个提问。

“是啊。”Jason喃喃道。

Bruce在他的头发上吻了一下。“噩梦不能对你做任何事，”他说，“我在这里的时候不会，好吗？”

Jason再次闭上双眼。“谢谢，爸爸。”他含糊地说。

他背上的手停顿了一下，然后又继续安抚着他。

“睡吧。”Bruce又说了一次，只是这次声音里有一些不一样的东西，而这让Jason的心口沉重而又温暖，就像海滩上炎热的日子。

Jason睡着了。

 

*

 

第二天早上，他们开车去了大峡谷。好吧。半晌午。他们都睡过头了，在酒店的叫醒服务后才醒过来。

Jason在车中揉着自己的眼睛。他太困了没法开车，所以Bruce再次接过了方向盘。他看向窗外那些岩石结构和树木，还有在朦胧的远处覆盖着白雪的山顶。他打了个哈欠。

“我们到了吗？”他问道。

“再过五分钟。”Bruce说。

“我们终于到地方了，嗯？”Jason说。“没有人死掉或者丢掉腿之类的。”

“也没有人被响尾蛇咬过。”Bruce说，然后Jason皱起了眉头。

“或者因为在麦当劳里吃饭而心脏骤停。”他打断道。

“很公平。”Bruce说。他几乎已经被逗乐了。

“所以起码，我们完好地到达这里了。”Jason说。

“是的，”Bruce说，“我们做到了。”

 

 

Jason完全不知道那位善良的接待员女士说的“淡季”是个什么概念，因为现在空中走廊上人山人海。还有不少人认出了Bruce。

当他们在跟Bruce自拍还是什么的时候，Jason有点尴尬地站在一旁。他看着Bruce笑着跟某个拿着东西让他签名的小妞说着笑话。为什么会有人想要Bruce的签名？他简直是这个星球上最无聊的人了。

“谢谢你！”一个拿着相机的孩子说着，挥手告别，然后Bruce亲切地笑了。在他离开后，Bruce走回Jason的身边。

“对此我很抱歉。”他说。

“没事。”Jason说。他们从围栏上向下看，看着四千英尺下的峡谷底部。

“所以——所以你要怎么跟别人解释我回来了？”

Bruce看着Jason。“什么？”

“人们就像心理医生，你懂的。你得想出一个能令人信服的借口。‘我们以为他死了’可不太够”。

Bruce的表情软了下来。“你会去看心理医生吗？”

Jason挠了挠后颈。“也许吧，”他说，“如果你能想出一个足够符合逻辑的理由来解释我为什么走在哥谭的地上而不是六尺之下的话。”

“我们会想出办法的，”Bruce说，“而且我们也会确保你可以上高中，拿到驾照，还可以合法地使用自己的名字。听起来是不是不错？”

Jason靠在栏杆上，胳膊贴着金属。“是啊。”他说。

听起来确实不错。

 

 

他们在公园里找了个地方吃饭，然后便回到了酒店房间，Jason在那里躺了大概三个小时。如果他的腿有好一点，或者睡眠不足的情况能少一点的话，他们可能就会去爬山之类的了。但这些事在Jason现在的状况下都不太可能，除此之外，他觉得Bruce也不太像是会去爬山的人。

这也就是为什么当Bruce在黄昏时分把他叫醒并把运动鞋递给他时，他会十分惊讶的原因。

“我们要去哪儿？”Jason问，他刚醒过来还有点懵，大脑还没有完全启动。他摇摇晃晃地穿上运动鞋。

“我和接待处的那位女士聊了聊，”Bruce说着穿上自己的运动鞋，“然后她告诉我有个地方——Jason，醒一醒。”

Jason猛地清醒过来，睁开双眼。“醒了。”

Bruce把他拉起来。“来吧，”他说，“开过去要很久的。你可以在后座上睡。”

“我们要回大峡谷去吗？”Jason说，他们穿过走廊，进入电梯中。“但这起码会花一个小时的。外面快天黑了。”

“没错。”Bruce说

Jason抬起眉。“那好吧。”他说。

在去大峡谷的路上，Jason一路都在后座上睡着。他在他们快到的时候醒了过来，坐起来慢慢地眨着眼睛，直到双眼逐渐适应黑暗。

他们在一片林中空地一样的地方停下了车。他们正身处大峡谷的底部，Jason跟着Bruce穿过荆棘和灌木直到Bruce停了下来。他发觉他们已经往上爬了不少，而Bruce停车的空地现在就在他们的正下方。

当他们到达Bruce的目的地时，Jason已经明显快喘不过气了。Bruce看起来很不好意思。

“我很抱歉，”他说，“我应该要记得带上你的拐杖的。”

“Bruce，”Jason说，“现在大概是，晚上九点了吧。我们什么都看不见。我们很快就要倒下了，然后James Franco的《127小时》之类的破事很快就会发生在我们身上了。”

“什么都不会发生的，”Bruce说，“坐下来。”

“呃，在这儿？”Jason说。

“没错。”

Jason坐了下来。Bruce可能是快要疯了。“你要知道，不管是什么事我们都可以等到早上再做的。”他说。

“早上可不行，”Bruce说，“现在抬头看。”

Jason抬起头，看见了上方浸满星星的夜空。

“噢。”他说。

Bruce在他的身边坐下。“我觉得你会喜欢它的。”他说，但声音并不是很确定。

Jason没法移开视线。“我好喜欢。”他说。

“你还记得我教你的那些星座吗？”Bruce问道。

“记得一些。”Jason说。

“看那儿，”Bruce指向上方，“你能看到天鹅座吗？”

“嗯，”Jason说，“还有天鹰座。”

Bruce笑了。“你确实记得。”他说。

“我忘不了的。”Jason抬着头说。这里的星星比他在城市里能看见的都要多。比他任何时候见过的都要多。

Jason闭上双眼，向天空抬起头。他能隐约地听见尖锐而富有韵律的虫鸣。凉爽、温柔而又寂静。

“这最好不是他妈的一个梦。”他说。

“它不是。”Bruce说。他将一只手放到了Jason的肩膀上，而Jason没有退缩。

他们抬头看着星空。

“Bruce？”

“嗯。”Bruce说。

“这个地方是如此的令人惊叹，而哥谭又是如此的糟糕——”

“你想念它。”Bruce说。

“是啊。”Jason说。

Bruce哼了一下。“我知道。上帝保佑，但我也是。我们明天就要开车回家了。”

“噢，很好。”Jason说着，往后一靠，手掌平贴在地面上。

“你来开车。”Bruce说。

“全程吗？”

“当做练习，”Bruce说，“为了通过你的考试。”

“我觉得你只是不想再开了。”

“我每天十个小时地开了四天，”Bruce说，“这次你来开。”

Jason摇了摇头。“只要我们能多在路上停停然后吃汉堡就行。而你要用手吃。”

“我会考虑的。”Bruce的嘴角扬起，露出笑容。

“就这么定了。”Jason说，他们坐在大峡谷的底部，看着群星在无限的夜空中闪烁着数不清的耀眼光芒。

 

 

 

*Jason goes. In both senses.不太好翻，大家都懂就行


	10. Ten

 

 

接下来的三个月几乎是他自十四岁在蝙蝠洞里看到Bruce被自己的披风绊倒以来最美好的时光。

回到哥谭后，Bruce回到了工作和夜巡中，而Jason则要继续自己的理疗。他的腿开始好起来了——比之前好多了。他现在几乎已经不需要止痛药了。而他也与家人相处得更好了。好多了。

唯一一件没有真正改变的事就是他的噩梦了。它们就像从前一样挥之不去，但起码现在Jason知道，他在感觉不好的时候可以去找Bruce。尽管，大多数的夜晚Bruce都在夜巡，而他不得不闲坐在家里找些别的事来杀时间。这样的噩梦过后，再睡着总是很难的。尤其是当他只有一个人的时候。

有一天晚上他坐在客厅里，撑着腿，看着电视上的东西，Tim和Damian在这时从厨房里走了过来，他们的手上拿着手机。

“我感觉有人在跟踪我们。”Damian说。

Jason马上直直地站了起来。噩梦的最后一丝残留还没有从他脑海中消失，他的胸膛又开始发紧，“谁？”

Tim抽出空看了一眼Jason。“噢，不是现实生活。是在电子游戏里。”他示意着自己的手机说。

“Drake，快回来，我找到了辆车。”Damian低头看着屏幕说。

Jason摸过去想看一眼。“现在是半夜两点。”他说。

“明天不上学，”Tim皱着眉看着自己的手机。“你在哪儿？”

“在车里。我 _告诉过_ 你了。天啊，你真是个笨蛋。”

“这是个，多人游戏之类的东西吗？”Jason说着挠了挠后脑勺。

Tim喷了一下。“你走了好长时间。电子游戏现在进步了不少，”他从屏幕上抬起头，坐到Jason身旁，“睡不着吗？”

“也不算是，”Jason说，“只是在等Bruce夜巡回来。”

“那得要好一会儿了，”Damian说，“他发讯息回来说奈何岛上有非法交易的报告。他要过去调查。Drake，你能进这该死的车里来吗。”

“噢。”Jason说。

“来吧，”Tim对Jason说，“我可以教你怎么玩。看到左边那些箭头了吗？这就是你前后移动的按键，然后这个是跳。这个是匍匐。你试试。”他说着，将自己的手机递给了Jason。

“Drake。”Damian说。

Tim翻了个白眼。“我们后面没人，Dami。我们在这坐一会儿也没事的。”

Damian嘟囔了一声，坐到Jason的另一边。“好吧。但我们很快就要挂了，希望到时候你还能这么开心。”

Jason试了试操作。其实他还挺上手的。他钻进一辆车里，和一个他觉得是Damian角色的人待在一起。

“Damian和我现在在组队，”Tim说，“只要我们活到地图上的其他人都死光了，我们就赢了。这个地图上有一百个人。你和你的队友必须成为最后站着的那个。”

“听起来很像大逃杀。你懂的，那部电影？”Jason说。

“什么电影？”Tim说。

“讲的是——”Jason停了下来。血液突然在他的屏幕上四散开来，接着就屏幕变暗了，“嘿，这是应该发生的事吗？”

“Drake，我 _告诉过_ 你有人在跟踪我们了。”Damian沉着脸说。

“好吧，随便啦，”Tim说着转了转眼睛，“只是个游戏而已。忘了它吧。”

Damian看起来很生气。“我不。我重复了好几次我们得找掩护结果你却——”

“如果你想一直赢大概就该自己一个人玩的。”Tim不耐烦地说。

“也许我会的。起码比跟一个白痴玩要——”

“是限制级的，”Jason插话道，“那个电影。你们就喜欢这些乱七八糟，对吧？”

他们俩都开始盯着Jason。

“什么，你们难道不想看一大群青少年在偏远的日本岛屿上厮杀至死的片子吗？”

更多的凝视。

“有人被一刀捅在了老二上。”Jason说。

 

 

电影看到一半的时候，Dick揉着眼睛皱着眉，从楼上走了下来。“为什么每个人都在大喊大叫的？”他听上去还没清醒过来，“现在是半夜三点。”

“Grayson，这个电影 _太棒了_ ，”Damian说，他瞪大着眼睛指向屏幕，“看。”

Dick将视线转过去。屏幕上，女学生们正在用机关枪扫射彼此。

“噢，你们在看大逃杀啊。”Dick开心地说。他和他们坐到了一起。

“从表面上看，这可能只是充斥着暴力和血腥的电影，但它实际上充满了爱和友谊。”Jason说。

一个满身是血的女学生大喊着战斗的口号，向自己的朋友发起了进攻。

“很明显。”Tim着迷地说。他看起来正在享受人生。

“不，它的确是，”Dick坚持道，“Jason和我在小时候经常一起看这个。”

“啊，”Tim说，“这下你们俩的变化就能解释不少了。”

Dick拍了他一下，接着Tim笑了起来。

“暂停一下电影，我要去弄点爆米花。”Dick说。只是并没有人暂停，所以Dick也没有去弄爆米花。

他们就这样睡着了，四个人全部四肢摊开睡在沙发上或者地板上，而当Jason醒来的时候，有一条毯子盖在他的身上。盖得严严实实的，就像Bruce曾经会为他做的那样。

他揉了揉眼睛，胳膊不小心碰到了旁边的Tim，他在睡梦中嘟囔了些什么，然后转过身去。

他坐起来，伸了个懒腰。Bruce正坐在他们对面的躺椅上读着报纸。

“大逃杀，嗯？”他说。

“是啊。”Jason打着哈欠说。

“Damian是不允许看限制级电影的。”Bruce说。

“他一直都在夜巡里看人们流血还有吓尿。”Jason说。他试着起身，将Damian从自己的肩膀上推开。

“嗯，”Bruce好像还没有被说服，“腿怎么样了，”

Jason伸了伸。感觉还有点僵硬，但已经不再疼了。“很好。”他说。

“那我们出去走走吧。”Bruce说。

 

 

在外头，他们坐在了草坪上。现在是清晨，Jason抬头看着明亮的蓝天。没有星星。

“我约了心理医生。”Bruce说。他盘着腿坐在草地上，背挺得很直，像是在做冥想还是什么一样。“你的第一次预约在星期二。”

Jason向后将自己撑在手肘上，闭上了眼睛。绿草用一种不是完全令人不快的方式让他的手臂发痒。距离星期二还有三天。

“我能跟她说什么呢，”Jason终于开口，“说我死过然后又复活了还被泡到了拉撒路池里？噢，还有我的爸爸是蝙蝠侠我们打击罪犯这就是我受伤的原因。我该说这些吗？”

“说真相，”Bruce说，“你要告诉她实情。”

Jason哼了一声。“没错。是啊。”

“她是Leslie的朋友。”

“所以？”

“所以Leslie相信她。这意味着我也相信她。”

Jason从胳膊肘上坐起来。他盯着Bruce，“你在说什么？”他问。

Bruce歪过头去。太阳就在他的正后方，而Jason只能眯着眼去看他。

“你愿意交出自己最大的秘密，这样我就可以找人抱怨我的蠢问题了？”Jason说，他的声音在颤抖的边缘。

Bruce微微耸了耸肩。当他将视线转回到草坪前面的树木时，他的表情是平静的。就好像他已经下定了决心一般。

“你的问题并不蠢。”他平静地说。

Jason坐直了身子，这样他就能好好地和Bruce面对面了。“Bruce，我不能告诉她这些事。你会陷入麻烦里的。”

“只要她保密的话就不会。”

“她不会的。拜托，Bruce。这件事的风险太大了。我不能告诉她。”

Bruce看着他，目光尖锐。“你可以。而你也会这么做。”

“我不会做的。”Jason说。“我不能——你瞧。反正她也不会信我的。她可能会想把我关到精神病院之类的地方。”

“不会出现这种事的。”Bruce说。

“好吧我也 _不知道_ 会不会出现，行吗？但我很清楚这不是个明智的做法。”

树上的叶子在微风中摇动，但只有一些落了下来。秋天快要结束了，它的离开带来了冬天第一丝刺骨的寒意。

“也许吧，”Bruce平静地说道，“我已经厌倦了做明智的事了。也许这一次我会选择相信自己的内心。”

Jason看着Bruce。“你要为了我这样做。”他说，喉咙因为什么东西而哽咽着。

“Jason ，”Bruce说，而当他开口的时候，他的声音就像之前一样平静，“我想我们都知道我会为你做任何事。”

 

*

 

随着时间的流逝，更多的树叶回归尘土。红色棕色和橙色在地面上混杂着，天气越冷，地面越红。他有时候会梦到它——红色铺满了角斗场的土地，光滑而又潮湿，混杂着泥土。血与伤痛的咸腥味。他梦见人们的血浸透了地上的土壤。他梦见自己杀了他们，挖出他们的双眼、刺穿他们亦或是射杀他们，或是其他任何的方式。他并不总是能记得。

他每次都会喘息着、几近窒息地醒来，不是窒息于什么别的，而仅仅只是空气。在他无法入眠的那些夜晚，他会去Bruce的房间，他们会待在一起看电视或者读书。有一天晚上他们出外去了一家24小时餐厅， 而Jason吃着煎饼的时候，Bruce正在和女服务员调情。

“让她一个人呆着吧，”Jason笑着说，他的嘴里塞满了煎饼，“她上的是夜班，而且她也没要求被人骚扰。”

Bruce也以微笑回应。他看上去很累，Jason意识到。他的眼睛下挂着黑眼圈和刚长出来还没来得及刮的胡须。Jason为自己把他叫起来感到了一阵小小的内疚。

“她才是那个即使已经给我们上完了菜还要回来聊天的人。”Bruce指出。这倒是真的，那个女服务员看上去就像是已经爱上了Bruce。

现在他想起来了，有好多人看见Bruce的时候都是这样的。那些想在大峡谷找他要签名的人也一样。Jason记得小时候Bruce有被认出来过，但不是像现在这样。

“好吧，但是说真的，你是不是变得更像个小明星之类的人了，就在我——你懂得，那什么之后。”他说着看向四周。餐厅里很空，但他不希望女服务员无意中听见他谈论自己死亡的事。那会很难解释清楚的。

Bruce挠了挠后颈。他只有在感到尴尬的时候才会这样做。“你死后不久，我有了一些——关系。它们被大肆宣传，在各方面都吸引到了一些杂志的眼球。”

“我的天啊，”Jason吃着煎饼说，“我的死让你感觉糟到开始到处乱搞。”

Bruce叹了口气。

“你有和超模交往过吗？”

“这跟你没有关系。”

“所以你有，”Jason笑了起来，“Bruce，你这 _混蛋_ 。*”

“好了，我们准备回家了。”Bruce说着在桌上拍下一张二十。那盘煎饼大概才，五块吧。Bruce真的太奇怪了。

“我在开玩笑！”Jason说着用手背擦了擦嘴。才不是说他现在正在笑呢。他绝对不会这么做的。

“我们走吧，”Bruce起身说，“在这个点过来，我很确定无论如何我们都已经打扰到Jeanine了。”

“Jeanine？”

“那个服务员。”

“我的天啊，Bruce你还知道她的名字。你确定我不需要离开让你们俩单独呆着吗？”

“那写在她的名牌上了，Jay。”Bruce说，他们就像这样反反复复地斗着嘴，直到Jason感觉好一点了。好了很多，其实。

到他们回到家时他几乎已经记不清那个噩梦了。

 

 

尽管如此，事情并不总是这样发展的。有时候Bruce不在那里。有时候他在夜巡，而Jason无处可去，他就会坐在那儿然后盯着一堵墙看，他的眼睛烧了起来，心也在砰砰直跳。

他在其中的一个夜晚走了出去，去看那些星星。他觉得也许它们会让他感觉好一点。他出门然后坐在草地上，但当他抬头看着星空的时候却认不出它们中的任何一个。那些星座，它们都是错误的。它们并不对称，同时也十分的陌生，而它们的白光在黑夜的映衬下太过于鲜明了。苍白，如此地难以忘怀。他绝望看向自己的周围，但他是孤独的。当他回头的时候，身后也没有庄园。环绕着他的只有无尽的绿草地和无尽的夜空。他再次抬起头，夜空是漆黑的。空荡。没有星星，也没有Bruce。一片虚无的无尽深渊。

然后他才真正地醒来，他的胸口起伏着，发间都是汗水。他将头埋进自己的掌心。

 

 

当他下楼时，他听见电视在用很小的音量放着些什么。有三个人缩在沙发上。Dick、Damian和Tim。尽管，Damian已经睡着了。

“天啊，Jason，”Dick在看见他时说，“你看起来糟透了。你还好吗？”

“嗯，”Jason说，他的嘴很干，“你们在干嘛？”

“我们在看电影。夜巡后睡不着。你呢？”

“也睡不着。”Jason说。他坐到Dick旁边的沙发上。他们在看黑帮电影。有好多上世纪二十年代的服饰和举着枪的人。他盯着屏幕，但却没有真的看进去。他感觉脸上的皮肤绷得很紧。

“刚刚52街和公园都发生了抢劫，”Dick说，“一个小女孩受了枪伤。我们把她送到了医院，但我们必须回去。她很有可能已经死了。”

Dick的声音像在很远的地方，而当Jason看向他时，他的眼神也是如此。他注意到他的眼睛周围有一圈红色，周围的皮肤看上去几乎像是肿起来了。

“Damian的反应很强烈，”他说，“我们只是在找点东西看，想让他冷静下来。”

Jason看向Damian。他现在已经睡着了，蜷缩在Tim的身旁，但当Jason凑近看时，他可以看见他脸上干掉的泪痕。

“那个女孩跟Damian差不多大，”Dick实事求是地说，“也许还要更小一些。她是商店老板的女儿，事情发生的时候她正在收银柜旁边熬夜写作业。Bruce去追劫匪了。他叫我们回家。”

Dick看上去该死的筋疲力尽。他们看了一会儿电影，Tim在半小时后睡着了，他的一只手还圈着Damian。

电影结束后，Dick转向Jason。

“有时候生活就是烂透了，”他说，“但它们烂透了并不是你的错，你知道吗？”

Jason知道。

 

*

 

星期二这天，Bruce开车送他去心理医生的办公室。

“对面那栋楼里有一家咖啡店。我会在那里等。你一结束后就打给我，好吗？”他边说边将车子停进停车场。

“好。”Jason答道。他感觉自己穿得似乎有点随意。他也许应该穿些比衬衫和牛仔裤更好的东西。穿一些更好看更紧身的。他想给人留下一个好印象，不是吗？

“你会做得很好的。”Bruce在他们离开车时说。

“好的。”Jason说。

Bruce犹豫了片刻，然后给了他一个短暂的拥抱。“我确实爱你。”他说。

Jason在他的衣领上点了点头。“好的。”他喃喃道。

“别再说好了。”Bruce笑着说。尽管那个笑容看上去有点紧绷，就像Bruce也同样很紧张似的。就好像他在担心事情会出错。这些想法让Jason站直了身子，挺起肩膀。什么错都不会出的。他很清楚。

“好的。”他说，而Bruce只是摇了摇头，他的笑容稍微轻松了些。

 

 

那位心理医生女士看上去很像Jackie O*，而她问了Jason很多问题。像是，有该死的一吨了。她没有像电影里那样让他躺在长沙发上。他就坐在她面前的一张扶手椅上。他们之间的桌子上战略性地放着一盒面巾纸，就好像他会突然大哭起来一样。

她的真名是Rachel Furtado，但Jason只把她当成是Jackie O。她比他想象的要年轻许多——大概才快三十岁。她全程都没怎么说话。不，她让他一个人说了所有的话。这在起初感觉很奇怪。

“Jason，你在听吗？”Jackie O问道。

“是的。”Jason说。

“我刚才在问，你的噩梦会让你有什么样的感觉？”她说。

“啊。”Jason说，因为这算什么问题啊。“糟糕。它们让我感觉很糟。”

Jackie O的耐心无穷无尽。“你说的很糟，具体是什么意思？”

“嗯，就像，愤怒。我会生气。”

“你在醒来后感觉很愤怒？”

“是的。”Jason说。他看着那盒傻兮兮的面巾纸，因为某些原因他没法直视Jackie O的眼睛。

“这又是为什么呢？”

“因为那不公平，”他说，“我不应该一直都要感觉这么糟（I don't deserve to feel like shit all the time）。”

Jackie O做了些笔记。“那么你又是如何应对这些愤怒的呢？”她问。

Jason耸了耸肩。“我有时会抽烟。但我现在试着在戒了。”

“还有别的吗？”

Jason试着去回忆。“我时不时的就会对我爸感到气愤。”

Jackie O的笔在本子上游走着。“为什么？”她说。

 

 

在会面后，Jason走进了Jackie O办公室路对面的那家咖啡店。

“怎么样？”Bruce在看见他时问道。他面前的桌上有一杯喝了一半的黑咖啡，还有一张几乎已经填满了的填字游戏。有什么东西冲击着Jason的胸膛。Bruce在随便的某家咖啡店里坐着，做了一个小时的填字游戏，就为了在Jason回来的时候他会在他的身边。

“它很好，”Jason说着，在他的对面坐下，“她问了很多问题。”

“你还会再去吗？”Bruce像已经做好了最坏的准备似的小心地说。

“嗯，”Jason说，“为什么不呢。”

Bruce笑了。“好，现在我需要你的帮助。”

“帮什么？”Jason问。

“这里，”Bruce指着填字游戏，“第十一个空。夺回某物或者重新主张某种权利的过程。我卡在这里已经有一会儿了。”

他想了很久。但在他的热可可半空之后，他最终还是想到了。

“Reclaimation。”他说。

 

*

 

两周后，他参加了驾驶证考试。

在此之前他已经学习了整整一周，让庄园里每个能开车的人带他出去练习。每个有空的人，就是这样。

对他而言不幸的是，他们的其中之一是Steph。

“你到底是怎么拿到驾照的？”他在Steph试图变道结果差点追尾了一个家伙的雪佛兰之后说。

“嘘，”Steph边说，边比着手指用一种完全违法的方式超过那个开雪佛兰的家伙，“让我集中精神。”

“嘿，你 _他妈的_ 怎么回事？”那个雪佛兰里的伙计大喊道。Steph后头的这辆车正在狂按喇叭。

“你开车像个老奶奶！”她喊回去。雪佛兰哥们儿看起来快疯了。棒极了。

“就这样吧，”Jason嘶声说，“我们开走就行了。”

Steph耸了耸肩，最后瞪了一眼那个雪佛兰里的哥们儿。“在这个愚蠢的城市里变个道都免不了要被吼一顿，是吧？”她对Jason说。

“呃，我很确定这事儿是你错了。”Jason说。

Steph哼了一声，在车道上突然来了一个急转弯，而Jason试图保住自己宝贵的生命，“没错。”她说。

她现在一定是非常集中了，因为十五分钟后他们奇迹般地到达了驾驶场地却没有死于严重车祸。

“我们走吧！”Steph边开心地说着，边走下了车，这样她就可以和Jason交换座位了，“朋友，来爽一把吧。”

“我宁愿不，”Jason坐进了驾驶座，“安全带。”

Steph翻了个白眼，系上了安全带。

“好吧，你瞧，”她说，“大多数晚上你都是骑着一辆看起来烂透了的摩托在哥谭穿梭的，而你还在担心什么弱智的驾照考试？你会过的，兄弟。你从亚利桑那州一路开回来了。冷静点。”

“我不能，”Jason说，“骑摩托和开汽车是不一样的好吗。我平行停车不太行。”

Steph嘲笑道，“没人行。除了大概，Bruce吧。还有Cass大概。Cass是个出色的驾驶员。你应该叫她来的。”

“她有跳舞之类的事，”Jason说，“而Bruce在工作。”

“噢，所以说我是你最后的选择咯？”Steph被逗笑了。

“好吧，”Jason说，“没错。”

Steph大笑起来。“我在去庄园接你的路上差点开进了某个人的客厅，所以你猜怎么着？我一点儿也没疯。来吧Jason，我们来平行停车。”

“等一下，你差点干嘛了？”Jason说，但Steph已经无视了他，开始专横地发布该在哪里放橙色路障还有怎么倒车和转向的指令。

所以他练习、开车再练习，直到那一天到来，Bruce开车送他去车辆管理局。他穿着工作时的衣服，因为他之后大概会议之类的东西要开。

“Dick也可以送我的。”

“没事的。”Bruce说。他们堵在路上了。他正用手指悠闲地敲着方向盘。

“所以，我一直在查高中申请表。”Jason说。

Bruce停下了自己的动作。“然后？”他说。

“我可以报名参加社区大学的课程，但是我必须提供身份证明还有过去的高中记录之类的东西，”他皱起眉，“问题就在这里。因为根据公开记录，我已经死了。”

“这不是个问题，”Bruce简单地说，“我上周已经修改了公开记录。贿赂了一个法官告诉她我儿子已经失踪很久了。但这仍旧是公开记录，过不了多久就会公之于众的。我在想我们最终会召开一个新闻发布会。抢占先机。告诉每个人一些关于你是怎么被绑架然后被当成奴隶卖到世界的某个偏远角落的完整故事。”

“哈。”Jason说。

“没错。”

“我也是这么去考驾照的咯？”

Bruce点头。“首先，我们要让一些人来证明这个故事。收集一些目击者的证词。确保有个塞尔维亚的牧羊人或者什么别的人对着镜头表示他看见你艰难地从血汗工厂里逃了出来。”

“这听起来有点蠢，”Jason说，“塞尔维亚有血汗工厂吗？或者说牧羊人。”

Bruce的嘴角微微扬起。“我只是随便说说。我们会想出些更具体的东西的。”

堵塞的道路节点松了一些，车辆又开始向前移动。

“如果我没过呢？”Jason说。

Bruce轻轻地笑了。“你这辈子都没有考试不及格过，”他说，“而这事也不会从现在开始。”

 

 

他通过了考试。一回到家他就被推进了大厅里，而突然间所有人都开始欢呼，那里有一个蛋糕和一些彩带，还有一大帮子人。

“这是什么？”Jason惊讶地说。

“这是惊喜派对，笨蛋。”Babs说，哇， _Babs_ 也在这儿。她正靠在Alfred帮她坐下的椅子的扶手上，脸上挂着笑容。“你猜怎么着。现在你可以载着我到处逛了。考虑到你拿到了驾照，现在这是你的公职了。”

“噢太棒了，”Dick说着亲了一下她的脸颊，“我终于可以退休了。”

Jason看了看四周。Cass、Steph和Tim坐在厨房的吧台上。Damian坐在角落专心地和Clark聊着些什么。哈。Clark在这里，Lois也是，还有他们的小孩——跟Damian玩在一起的那个。他看见Diana、Kate还有Leslie站在蛋糕碟旁。那个蛋糕是一个很大的长方形，而它的形状看起来正像一个驾驶证。上面用白色霜糖覆盖着蓝色海绵写着“刚刚过啦！”。

Jason现在的感受是不知所措和想笑的混合体。

“如果，”他问，“我没过你们打算怎么办？”

“好吧，”Kate平静地说，“Bruce会提前打电话给我们，然后我们会把霜糖处理掉然后丢给你一个失败和重塑人格的派对。”

“看起来你们这些家伙早就计划好了。”Jason笑着说。

Bruce将一只手放到他的肩上。“他们让我取消了我的会议。”他说，但他听起来对此并不是特别的抱歉。

“好吧，如果他们让你取消了的话，我想我们就 _必须_ 继续开派对了。”Jason说。

“这样才对，”Bruce说，“现在切开你的蛋糕吧。”

他们花了一个下午吃蛋糕还有Alfred的特制玉米卷，每个人都想让Jason聊聊他的公路旅行还有他上学的计划，以及Bruce是不是真的拿刀叉来吃汉堡，而当Jason回答是，Bruce真就那么怪的时候，Clark开始跟他们讲Bruce有次是怎么买下整家汉堡店的联合经营权，就因为他们不配刀叉而他想纠正这件事的故事。而这也让Kate开始讲她的故事，是关于Bruce在五年级的时候付给她一百美元让她去揍Katie Weisberg，因为她在课间往他的食物上喷气，而他不能去打女人，因为这样做是不对的。

“应该算是我赚得最容易的钱了，”Kate耸了耸肩，“而我是女继承人。”

“你们对Bruce太刻薄了，”Lois吃着玉米卷说，“这个男人只想安静地吃个汉堡。随他去吧。”

“谢谢你，Lois。”

“而你付钱给某人让她帮你干脏活儿又是另外一回事了。即使是作为一个五年级的学生，这也是一种卑鄙的手段。你应该为自己感到羞耻。”

“谢谢 _你_ ，Lois。”Kate开心地鼓着掌。Bruce叹了口气。

在一切结束，大家都回家了之后，Alfred让Jason帮他把碟子都收拾好。

“这太累人了。”Jason边洗着碗边说。

“但你看上去度过了开心的时光，Jason少爷。”Alfred把剩下的豆子酱收起来。那个蛋糕被成功地解决，分成好几块被大家带走了。尽管Clark的孩子，Jon，吃掉了大部分的蛋糕。这孩子胃口真大。

“是啊，”Jason说，“我的确是。但这也让我感觉很累。这说得通吗？”

“是的，”Alfred说，接着，“别忘了洗沙拉碗。”

Jason开始洗沙拉碗。

“主意是Bruce少爷出的。是他的计划，”Alfred说，“我觉得你应该会想知道。”

Jason停顿了一下。“但是他的会议呢？我还以为是大家让他取消的。”

“真的吗？”Alfred抬起眉，“这对我来说可是新消息。”

“等一下，”Jason放下沙拉碗，“所以你的意思是 _他自己_ 取消了会议？这个计划也一直都是他想的？如果这都是他的主意，那他为什么不在派对上说出来呢？”

“有时候，”Alfred说，“Bruce少爷在情感上是相当——笨拙的。也许这不是最准确的说法，但这是事实。现在把沙拉碗洗完吧，Jason少爷。”

 

*

 

“你是在问我为什么我会对我爸生气吗？”Jason坐在Jackie O的办公室里，问道。

“对。”

Jason挠了挠后颈。他发现自己感觉尴尬的时候也会做这个动作。“有时候他说的话让人很难接受。我的意思是，我知道他是对的，但那还是让我很生气。”

“什么样的话？”

“他就是那个建议我来看心理医生的人。那时候是在公路旅行的路上。而我那时候真的很生气，因为我觉得他是想说我有问题。”Jason说，“呃，无意冒犯。就像是，我现在知道自己身上有些不对劲，但我那时候没有意识到。”

“你身上什么问题都没有，Jason，”Jackie O说着在纸上写下了什么，“只是你对问题的看法影响了你。而在某种程度上，你对自己的看法也是如此。”

“你真的把那个笔记本都写满了，不是吗？”Jason说。也许这是个不好的信号。但，谁知道呢。Jackie O的扑克脸可以和Bruce相媲美了。

“我为我所有的客户都做了笔记，”Jackie O说，“我们在讨论你对自己的看法的问题。”

“是啊，它们怎么了？”

“我们在讨论你的噩梦。”她说。

 

*

 

“那些只需要几个学分就可以获得毕业文凭的学生可以考虑参加一个成人高校毕业计划，学生们可以上像英语班之类的，来完成他们毕业所需要的课程。”那位高中毕业顾问这样说道。她的名字是Cindy。她人很好。他们坐在社区学校二楼，她的办公室里，而Jason快他妈的冻僵了。他忘记了穿他的蠢夹克。

“我在十年级的时候参加了一些AP课程*”Jason翻着他的文件说，“它们是，嗯，英语和化学，我觉得。而且我还上过一些双学分的课程。我想我应该不需要太多学分。”

Cindy看了看他的档案。“如果你报名参加一个完整课程的话，这可能需要你用九个月去完成。但如果你学得快的话，时间就会短一些。”她说。

“我在考虑一些——比这还快的？”Jason说着将他的袖子往下拉了一点。天啊，Cindy是不是不会像正常人一样感觉到冷？

“GED？”Cindy说道，“这会是更快的课程，但这并不能让你进入所有的学校。除非你能拿到出色的成绩。”

“噢。”他说。

Cindy从抽屉里拿出一本小册子递给他。“我们有一个同步入学的项目，你可能会感兴趣。这只对那些已经在高中拿到大部分学分的学生开放。当然，你必须完成你的期末考试。”

Jason看了看这本宣传册。“所以这是高中和大学在一起上？”

“完成高中学业，同时进入一个大学班级进行学习。最多两个，但以我的经验来说，大部分人都应付不来。”

“你有什么选项？我是说，那些我可以在高中上的大学课程。”

“嗯，”Cindy向后靠在椅子上说，“我们有很多分类。告诉我你对什么方面感兴趣，根据你在这个方面的总分，我可以告诉你这对你来说是否可行。”

Jason叉起自己的双臂，试图掩盖他实际上正在拥抱自己以避免在这个该死的零下温度的办公室里患上低温症的事实。“文科和人文科学。”他说。

“嗯，”Cindy说，“我们这里有在教一些文科课程。历史、人类学、创意写作、英语文学、哲学——”

“创意写作，”Jason说，“我选创意写作。”

 

*

 

“好吧，”Jason说，“我对自身问题的看法是这样的，那些问题成了我的噩梦。它们很糟糕。我恨它们，而且我无法忍受。”

Jackie O扬起了眉毛。“你无法忍受它们？”

“是。”

“如果你无法忍受它们的话，Jason，你早就已经死了。”

“我不——”

“你 _正在_ 忍受它们，Jason。你现在就在做这件事。你每天都在做这件事。”

Jason皱起眉。他其实没法反驳这个说法。

“好吧，但我不 _喜欢_ 必须要去容忍它们。”他说。

Jackie O翻着她的本子。“我们暂时先来聊点别的吧。Leslie告诉我你对止痛药有高度耐药性。”她说。

“是的。它们对我再也不起效了。”

“这又是为什么呢？”Jackie O说。这应该是她最喜欢说的话了。 _这又是为什么呢？_

Jason停顿了片刻，思考着要不要告诉她拉撒路池的事情。Leslie说她已经告诉了她所有医疗方面的细节，但他不是很清楚这些细节的具体范围。因为她可能只是告诉Jackie O他和Bruce非常喜欢冒险运动之类的事，而这也是他在还是个孩子的时候就经常受伤的原因。

“我在还是个孩子的时候，受过很多伤，”Jason边说，边想着要怎么去解释拉撒路池，“然后我突然间就，好起来了。再也没有伤痛了。我身上也没有留下伤疤什么的。它呃——一定是免疫力之类的东西。”

免疫力之类的东西。天啊，这一定是他说过的最愚蠢的话了。但Jackie O并没有给出任何评论，所以他继续了。

“然后突然间我会感受到所有的幻痛，它就像——我没法很好地描述它。它就像所有理应产生的疼痛的 _概念_ ，但一切并非如此（It was this idea of how bad everything was supposed to hurt, except it didn't）。我身上所有的骨折和撕裂的地方都疼得要死，但是并没有任何伤痕可以去证明它们。它快让我抓狂了。所以我开始吃止痛药，但是它们不起作用，这是因为我其实并没有感到疼痛，不是吗？但它还是好痛，所以我试了维柯丁，然后是吗啡，但都一点用也没有。最后我不去试了，但那些药也已经不起作用了。”

“疼痛停止了吗？”

Jason眨了眨眼。“不。我不知道。我只是开始习惯它了。然后它就消失了。这不是什么我应付不了的事，”Jason苦笑着，“我经历过更糟的。”

“所以请允许我在这里阐释一下，”Jackie O说，“它在一开始让你感到抓狂，然后你意识到自己可以忍受它，然后你开始学着和它一起生活。而最终它消失了。你明白我的意思了吗？”

“这不一样。我的噩梦更糟。”

“怎么说？”Jackie O说。

Jason沉默了。

当Jackie O开口时，她的声音更温柔了些。“你在学着和它一起生活，Jason。你在试着让生活中的其他部分都好起来。而现在，那些噩梦，它们都是你所想出来的。它们已经接管了你的生活。它们也许永远都不会消失，但起码你不会把醒着的每一刻都花在它们身上。”

“那么，我应该怎么做？”Jason说。

“做那些会让你快乐的事。Leslie告诉我有一个清单？”Jackie看着她的本子说。

Jason的脸红了起来。“Dick真的跟每个人都说了，不是吗？”

“上面有一些很好的东西。我听说你已经完成了其中的一些。”

“是。上个礼拜拿到了驾驶证。我不久前还报了一些高中课程。”Jason说。

“我相信其中有一条是，养一条狗？这听上去是一个很不错的想法。集责任感、友谊和锻炼为一体。”Jackie O看了一眼墙上的钟。“我们今天的治疗时间结束了，Jason。下周见？”

“嗯，”Jason起身，“所以我的作业是，养条狗？”

自Jason见到Jackie O以来第一次，她笑了。“做些单子上的事情。那些会让你感觉更好的事。这就是你的作业。”她说。

 

*

 

时间从十月步入了十一月，Jason把自己的时间都花在了上学、学习大学课程还有和他的兄弟们看限制级电影上了。他进入了自己旧高中的一些班级，为了修够毕业的学分。Bruce为了他去找校长谈过，然后他被允许可以只上他需要的课。他还记得这里的一些老师，而一些老师也还记得他。他甚至还记得一些孩子们。那些学长只比他小一岁，所以交朋友并不难。他记起了曾经的自己为什么喜欢学校，想起了自己在学习、同老师相处以及专心听讲上究竟有多么该死地 _出色_ 。那些还记得他的老师早就很喜欢他了，而那些不认识他的，也很快就喜欢上了他。

而关于他为什么又神秘地活了过来，Bruce召开了一个大型新闻发布会，告诉所有人他的儿子是如何被某些恐怖分子囚禁在东南亚的牢房长达五年，而他又是如何英勇地逃脱，并在生命时刻都会受到威胁的的情况下尽快地同家人取得联系的故事。

“真是一通乱讲。”Jason说着，看着电视上的Bruce诚恳地请求所有人给予他的家人现在急需的私人空间。

“并不全是。”Dick说。他坐在沙发上，他的身边。大家都是。他们在庄园里，看着Bruce详尽地阐述一个在胡编乱造上已经可以称得上是精妙的故事。“媒体对此评价很高。而且它也是一个完整确凿的故事，你懂的。所有试图去调查Bruce声明的合法新闻机构都无法找到任何漏洞。他有目击证言、伪造的证据和所有的一切。他让Clark作为超人在媒体面前，说他把你从印度尼西亚的乡村里接回来了之类的。大家都相信超人。”

“如果Bruce不是——你懂的—— _Bruce_ ，他可能会是个，厉害到可怕的罪犯。”Steph说。“我的天啊，他可能会把我们都拉进犯罪生活的。”

“是啊，大概吧，”Jason边看着新闻发布会，边心不在焉地说， “起码现在我们不用再担心公众的问题了。”

结果事实证明，他们 _的确_ 需要担心公众的问题，因为这是个 _爆炸性_ 的新闻。突然间人们都想和他——那个从没有真正死去的孩子合影了，或者想要他的签名之类的，一些来自爱荷华州的善良女士们甚至给他邮寄了用花体字母写着“幸存者！”的手织毛衣。上面还有一只小猫咪。Jason主要是为了猫才把它留下的。不管他去哪儿，那里的人总会和他握手，还有记者会把麦克风对着Jason的脸然后问他，关在恐怖分子牢房里的那几年感受如何，还有他最喜欢什么颜色以及他认为超人是国家希望和正义的象征吗，还有说真的，他对自己的死而复生感受如何？

“很可怕，”Jason说，“红色，而且其实我更喜欢蝙蝠侠。挺好的。重新活过来感觉很好。”他笑着对闪光灯说。“噢，”他说，“我还想感谢来自爱荷华州的Cathy-Sue寄给我的毛衣。我一直穿着它。它太他妈的酷了。”

 

*

 

“我们能养两只吗？”Damian在后座上问。

“不行。”Bruce在驾驶座上说。他们正往哥谭外的一个农场开去。

“拜托了，父亲。 _求你了_ 。我会喂他给他洗澡带他散步，你甚至都不用 _看到_ 他。或者给他买狗窝。他会和我一起睡在床上。”

“你已经有一只狗了，Damian。”Bruce说，他的语气听起来是如此的熟练，这让Jason确定这样的对话每周都会发生。

Damian撅起嘴。“Titus长大了。他需要朋友，”他意味深长地看着Jason，“更多的朋友。”

“Titus有一整个名副其实的动物园，里面的动物都可以和他做朋友，”Bruce说，“我们已经有了一只猫，还有一只火鸡。还有一头牛。”

Jason上周才发现那头牛，并且有理由地觉得这个发现十分的奇怪。

“现在Jason也有一只狗了，我想你可以接受自己也只有一只狗的事实。”Bruce说。

“但是父亲——”

“不行。”Bruce说，而Damian闷闷不乐地怒视着，但这就是对话的结束了。

尽管当他们到达农场的时候，Damian就已经忘了他应该很生气这件事，然后冲到了最前头，这样他就可以看看那些小狗了。

“你知道，你真的没必要这么做的。”Jason说。

Bruce耸了耸肩。“我在报纸上看到了广告。他们事实上正想把它们送人，所以为什么不呢。又不是说庄园里已经没有剩余空间了。”

Jason哼了一声。“别让Damian听见你说的。他下次会想要一匹小马的。”

“父亲！”他听见Damian在前头大喊，他的声音充满了快乐，“它们有八只！”

“上帝保佑。”Bruce嘟囔着跟上他的步伐。大概是想将热情过度的Damian同那些小狗分开。

它们确实有八只，全都是小小的金毛。而且它们全都可爱得要死。Jason坐在围栏旁边的地上，一个小小的过于热情的毛球兴奋地趴到他的膝盖上。她舔着他的手，就好像明天不会到来了一样。

“我想要这只。”Jason对农场主人说。

“她的另一些兄弟们也是同样的活泼。”那个男人看着Damian说，而他看上去对所有的小狗都很着迷。“也许你们能养两只呢。给这位小男孩也来一只。”

“噢，不了谢谢。”Bruce礼貌地说。他紧紧地搂着Damian的肩膀，好像他随时可能带着一两只狗跑掉一样。“我们只要一只。”

“好吧，如果你确定的话。”那个男人说。

Damian用有史以来最大、最悲伤的眼睛看着Bruce。“父亲，”他非常小声地说，“我们确定吗？”

“是的。”

“好吧。”Damian的声音几乎听不见了。他看着地面，拼命地眨着眼。

Bruce闭上了眼睛。“该死的，”他嘟囔着，“好吧，”他对那个男人说，“我们要两只。”

Damian吸了一口气然后紧紧地抱着Bruce的腰。这孩子甚至都够不到他的胸部。

“父亲，”他听上去快哭了，“你 _最好了_ 。”

“好了，”Bruce拍着Damian的背说，“不用讨好我了。你已经得到你想要的了。”

“他真的很好说话。”Jason对那个咧着嘴笑着的男人说。

“有小孩的父母永远是我最好的顾客，”他说着，轻轻从围栏里抱出另一只扭来扭去的小狗，“他们就是没法说不。”

 

 

Damian给他的狗取名叫熊（Bear）。Jason给他的狗取名叫阿比盖尔。

“话说又回来， _阿比盖尔_ 算是个什么狗名？”Damian边说边挠着她的腹部。狗狗们已经在庄园里待了一个星期了，它们已经在这里引起了骚动。

“你不能给狗取名叫阿比盖尔。这是人的名字。”Damian说。他一定在她身上发现了什么特殊的挠痒痒地带，因为阿比盖尔现在看起来已经嗨了，她伸出舌头，目光呆滞。

“我不知道。她看起来就像一个阿比盖尔，”Jason说，“谁会给狗取名叫 _熊_ 啊？你不是给自己的宠物取过很酷的，像圣诗复仇一样的名字吗？现在都是像什么杰瑞啊蝙蝠牛啊还有 _熊_ 之类的名字。到底发生了什么？”

Damian怒视着。“你会伤害到熊的感情的。”他说。

Jason看了看熊，他正在角落里昏睡着。“是啊，才不会。他起码还得要一个小时才醒得过来。他一整个上午都在到处乱跑。”

他们看着阿比盖尔睡着，她小小的胸口快速地起伏着，只有小狗才会这样呼吸。

“我要给父亲画一张感谢卡，”Damian深情地看着阿比盖尔说，“上面会有你和我还有这些小狗狗。”

“听起来棒极了。”Jason说。

“是吗？”

“是的。”

 

 

十一月也过去了，很快就开始下雪，而Alfred让每个人出门前都要穿上五件衣服。Jason像平时一样去学校，参加他的大学课程，而不久就有记者就把麦克风贴到他的脸上问他他最喜欢的冰淇淋口味是什么。

是巧克力薄荷味。但那无关紧要。

Roy和Kori来过几次，每次都会给他讲他们在Dresicant二号的卫星上解放外星奴隶，或是像解决一个坦帕市的非法军火商这样，离家更近一点的地方的故事。

Jason想念这些。他的朋友和他的工作。

“你觉得自己什么时候可以再次回到战场上来？”Roy边问，边朝阿比盖尔扔了一个球，她马上开始在庄园地上的积雪中穿梭起来去寻找它。

“再过一个或者两个星期，”Jason说，“它已经不疼了，但Leslie说无论如何都要再等一段时间。”

“那你的父亲怎么样了？”Kori说。她穿着普通的衬衫，就好像外面一点都不他妈的冷似的。他记得她告诉过他一些关于她生理特征的事，像是寒冷并不会像对普通人那样对她产生影响，但这还是有点吓到他了。

“他很好，”Jason说，“一切都很好。”

而一切也 _确实_ 很好。

有时他做噩梦后会下楼去和Tim一起玩游戏。Tim总是醒着的。有时候Cass也在，他们会花很长时间静静地坐在一起。雪花落下，他的腿好起来了，时光流转。

 

*

 

“你觉得它们会有消失的一天吗？”Jason有一天问道，他坐在扶手椅上盯着那盒面巾纸。

“你的噩梦？他们都是创伤的象征。它们也许不会，”Jackie O说，“但你会学会和它们生活在一起。你已经开始了。然后再经过几年、几十年，它们的频率可能就会开始下降，直到你好几个月才会梦到一次，而某天醒来你会意识到，自己已经有好几年没有梦到它们了。”

“噢。”Jason说。

Jackie O挑了挑眉毛。“在担心这不够快吗？”她说。

“我的意思是，你刚刚说的是 _几十年_ 。”Jason说。

“这只是个估计，”Jackie O说，“也有可能是几个月，Jason。谁知道呢？这是康复的过程。这并不容易。但你做得很好。”

“是吗？”Jason说。

Jackie O点头。“你在之前的一次治疗中提到，是你的父亲最先建议你去见一个心理医生的？”她说。

“是的，他嗯——被关在恐怖分子牢房里五年这件事对我来说是相当艰难的，我想。对我们都是。”Jason说。

“没错。”Jackie O说着，低头看着自己的笔记，她的表情让人难以捉摸。她真的什么都不知道……不是吗？

“等一下，”Jason说，“Leslie _到底_ 告诉了你多少？”

Jackie O抬起头。“你的父亲建议你寻求帮助这一点真的很棒，Jason，特别是在考虑到你经历的一切后。他是个非常好的人。他每天都在让哥谭变成更适合我们生活的地方。”

“等一下，”Jason又重复了一次，“所以你知道他是 _蝙蝠侠_ ？”

“我知道我需要知道的一切。”Jackie O说。我了个大去。

“也就是说所有事？”Jason说，“我靠，Leslie什么事都跟你说了？”

Jackie O看了看墙上的钟。“我们的时间结束了，Jason。我们下次见。”

Jason从扶手椅上起身，感觉到有些呆滞。在离开之前，他回头看着她。

“有人呃，说过你长得像Jackie Kennedy吗？”他说。

Rachel Furtado歪着头。“没有，”她听上去被逗笑了，“我相信没有人这么说过。”

“好吧，现在有了。”Jason说。

Rachel笑着点了点头。“谢谢你，我想。我们下周二见。”

“嗯，”Jason说着穿上他的夹克，“下周二。”

 

*

 

“我的医生觉得你是个好人。”Jason说。

“你有没有告诉她她错得有多离谱？”Bruce说。

Jason哼了哼。他们坐在东区的一家酒吧里。这里暗得像地狱一样，而他很确定自己之前在男厕所地板上看到的是血迹。没有任何一个记者会想到来这里的。太完美了。

而在外面，到处都是厚厚的积雪。在这家酒吧里，几乎没有人在意现在是中午。

酒保滑了两瓶啤酒过来，Bruce递给他一些钱。

“相信我，”Jason说，“我尽力了。”

Bruce耸了耸肩。“好吧，”他说，“那就没什么可以做的了。”

“我猜也是。”Jason说着，用自己的酒瓶碰了碰Bruce的。他从大衣口袋里拿出那张清单，看了看单子上的最后一件事，这是最近才加上去的。这更像是一个传统。又不是说他之前没喝过酒什么的。那张单子上写着：

~~去趟大峡谷~~

~~高中~~

~~驾驶证~~

~~养条狗~~

~~去看心理医生~~

第一次和老爸喝酒

 

他划掉了最后一件事。

“我猜这就是全部了。”Jason说着，从瓶子里喝了一大口。

“是的，”Bruce说，“我想的确是。”

他们坐在阴暗的酒吧里，看着雪花飘落，然后他们喝完了他们的啤酒。

Reclaimation。他喜欢这个词。

 

 

 

 

*其实原文是you _dog_ ，我只是考虑美观才这样翻的（啊？）

*Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis，肯尼迪总统的妻子

*AP classes，美国大学的预修课程，可以在高中修完抵大学学分


	11. Eleven

 

 

“胫骨周围的组织没有肿胀的迹象，骨头看上去也完全愈合了。”Leslie边检查着他的腿边说。他们在她的诊所里。这是最后一次复检了。

“所以我现在都好了吗？”Jason说。

“是的，”Leslie仔细核对着他的扫描结果，“100%痊愈。恭喜。”

“谢谢，医生。”Jason说着，从检查台起身，把卷起的裤管放下。现在是十二月中旬，Alfred让他把衣柜里除了腿套之外的所有东西都穿上了。“我猜现在我已经可以再次回到战场了，不是吗？”

Leslie轻声笑了笑。“还有，你也可以回你的公寓去了。这不是你一直想做的事吗？”

Jason僵硬了起来。“是的，”他终于开口，“我是这样想的。”

 

 

他开车从Leslie的诊所里回到了庄园中。路边已经积起了厚厚的雪，而天上还在不断地下着。雨刷的叶片在他的视野中不停地移动着，清理掉每一片落到玻璃上的雪。其中一个叶片在吱吱作响。而这个声音让他大为恼火。

他感到很生气，对自己，对Bruce，对该死的每个人。他以为像这样一直住在庄园里、和他的兄弟们看电影还有和Bruce在半夜两点出去吃夜宵的生活能持续多久？他就是个白痴。

现在他已经好了，他必须得回家了。他们可能也想让他走。

他擦了擦自己的眼睛，感受着愤怒。该死的雨刮器一直在吱吱响。

“他妈的白痴，”他对着后视镜中的自己大声喊出来，“你以为会发生什么呢？”

他没想过，这就是问题所在。他根本就没有想过这事儿。

回到庄园后，他开始将自己所有的东西都收进背包里。他的衣服，他的旧CD，阿比的食物和玩具还有所有的杂物。那张从大峡谷带回来的明信片。他盯着它看了一会儿，然后把它放了进去。

“Jason少爷？”Alfred站在门外说。Jason看向他。“我能知道到底发生了事什么吗？”

“我在收拾行李。”Jason说。他把爱荷华州那位善良的女士送给他的毛衣塞进了包里。

“我明白了，”Alfred停顿了片刻，“我能知道这是为什么吗？”

Jason耸了耸肩。“我现在已经好了。Leslie确认过了。说我可以回自己的公寓了，没问题的。”

“我明白了。”Alfred又说了一次。他离开了。

Jason开始收拾自己的袜子。

五分钟后，Dick带着难以置信的表情冲进了他的卧室，“你是傻子还是什么的？”他马上说道。

“噢，”Jason说着，把自己的笔记本塞进包里，“嗨，Dick。”

“嗨，”Dick说，“你是个傻子还是什么的？”

“呃。”Jason说。

“你 _到底_ 为什么要走？”

“因为Leslie说我已经好到可以走了。百分百痊愈，你没听说吗？”Jason说。

Dick重重地坐在Jason的床沿上。“恭喜你，蠢蛋，”他干巴巴地说，“但你为什么要 _走_ ？”

Jason眨了眨眼。“因为，呃。Leslie说我可以走了。”

“你可以走不代表你 _必须_ 要走！”Dick挥舞着手，大喊道。他看上去对整件事都非常地生气。

“好吧，冷静点，”Jason惊讶地说，“我刚刚搞清楚了，你懂的。你们都很忙，Bruce没有那么多时间，他要陪Damian要夜巡还要工作什么的。我就是想着我不该再打扰你们了，懂吗？”

Dick倒在Jason的床上。“不，我 _不_ 懂，”他说着，盖住了自己的脸，“天啊，为什么这个家里的 _每个人_ 都非得要这么的——”他叹了口气，“你瞧，你并没有打扰到任何人，好吗？就算——就算你等到Bruce下班回到家里来他也会跟你说同样的话。”

Jason笑了。“没事的，Dick。我已经收拾好了。我怎么说都得回公寓里去，那里现在可能都已经有该死的老鼠或者什么的了。”

Dick又叹了口气。“天啊。起码出去跟大家说一声再见吧。然后让我送你过去。”

 

 

Damian抱了他。就像，一个 _真正的_ 拥抱，他小小的胳膊紧紧地环绕着他的身体，脸整个儿埋在Jason的胸口上。

“噢，嘿——Damian，”Jason拍着他的背，惊讶地说，“我也会想你的。”他说。

“别走，”Damian说，他的声音很愤怒，其中还夹杂着一丝沉闷，“我今天本来打算把礼物送给父亲的。”

“什么礼——噢那张画吗？”Jason说，“好吧，你现在也可以送的。”

“你不在这里的话就不一样了。”Damian瞪着眼，坚持道。他往后退了两步，紧紧地盯着Jason身旁的墙看。

“我会经常回来看的，”Jason轻松地说，“而且我也会打电话的。你也可以到我这儿来。又不是说我要去别的州之类的地方住了，你知道的。到我的公寓差不多只要一个小时。”

“我不在乎，”Damian仍然盯着，“这不一样了。”

“你猜怎么着，”Jason说，“我们再来玩一次大富翁吧。我走之前最后一次，嗯？这听起来怎么样？”

Damian叉起双臂，脸转了过去。

“或者我们来看电影，”Jason轻声说，“看些限制级又吓人的。”

Damian摇着头。“我一点都不想看电影。”他的声音很僵硬。

“拜托，孩子，”Jason有点绝望地说，“你是不是打算对我生一辈子的气了？”

“是的。”Damian说，尽管他的声音已经不那么尖锐了。

“你瞧，我已经好起来了，好吗？Bruce不用再担心我了，而且我也可以少给大家添点麻烦。”

“他就是因为 _担心_ 你才不让你待在那个房子里的，蠢货。”Damian说，但是他的声音变得更加沉闷了，所以Jason再次拥抱了他。

“你瞧，别哭了，因为我会感觉很糟的，好吗？拜托了，开心点。”Jason说。

“我不。”Damian吸了吸鼻子。

“我走之前我们再看部电影什么的，Damian，拜托了。你这样讨厌着我，我没法走的。”

“我不讨厌你。”Damian说。尽管他的语气听上去很生气。“好吧。我们来看 _兰博_ 。”

“我看 _兰博_ 看了已经有，十五次了大概，Damian。它真的没那么好看。”Jason说。

“我们看兰博。”Damian坚持道。

Jason叹了口气。“好吧，孩子。”

 

 

Damian在电影放到一半的时候就睡着了，电影结束之后，Jason轻轻地把他从自己的肩膀上挪了下来，走进了他放着行李箱和背包的厨房。Tim、Steph、Cass和Dick坐在厨房岛旁边，他们在他进来的时候都站了起来。

“你确定要走吗？”Steph问道，她的眉头紧锁着。

“是啊，最起码给Bruce打个电话吧。”Tim说。

“我给他发短信了。”Jason说着，前后晃动着自己的双脚。“嗯，一直以来，待在这里很开心。”他说。

“天啊，Jason，”Steph突然冲上前抱着他，“我会想你的。你不准不来。”

“我不会的，”Jason说，他的手臂环抱着她，“还有谁能在一场惨烈的车祸里再杀我一次呢，嗯？”

Steph笑了，“我不知道你在说什么，我的驾驶技术完美无瑕。”

Cass对着他点了点头，她的眼睛在冬日的阳光下闪着杏仁色。“保重。”她说。

Tim对着他挥了挥手。“打游戏很有意思的，”他有点难受地说，“我玩得很开心。”

“我也是。”Jason说。他看了看四周。“Alfred在哪儿？”

Dick指了指大厅。“他在那儿，进入了擦亮银器的狂暴模式。”他说。

“什么？”

“他生气的时候，就会去擦银器。Bruce出去夜巡结果断了一条腿的那个礼拜？银器每天都摆在外面。Bruce终于有勇气去说抱歉的时候，它们已经闪亮得不得了了。”Steph解释说。

“哈。”Jason说。他走进了大厅。

“Alfred？”他说。

Alfred从银器上抬起头来。“有问题吗？”他平静地说。

Jason挠了挠自己的后颈，“是的，呃，就是来说声再见。”

“那好吧，”Alfred说，“再见。”他转回去开始擦一把叉子一样的东西。

“噢，Alfred，不要这样。”Jason说。

“嗯。”Alfred说。

“你在干Bruce会干的事。”Jason被逗笑了。

当Alfred那儿没有回应传来时，Jason走过去，坐到了Alfred正在抛光银器的储藏柜旁的小边桌上。

“Al，你记不记得我曾经想偷这些东西？”Jason看着叉子、汤匙还有那些豪华茶杯说。

“是为了——什么来着？”

“换钱，”Jason轻轻地笑了，“我那时候觉得你们这些家伙早晚都要把我踢出去的，所以我想到时候起码还能拿这些东西去换点钱。”

“好吧，”Alfred说，“你被踢出去了吗？”

“没有，”Jason笑着说，“但我那时候怎么知道呢？”

“我觉得你应该可以相信我们。”Alfred说。

“是啊，”Jason说，“我想我应该可以的。”他从桌子上下来，“现在我要走了。”他说。

Alfred叹了口气，让Jason抱了抱他。“你总要这么让人头疼吗，Jason少爷？”

“我一点儿也不知道你在说什么。”Jason笑着说。

 

 

Dick在他的公寓门口把他放下，他和阿比盖尔一起走上了三段的楼梯。

“操。”在走到第二段楼梯平台的时候，他说。他看着阿比盖尔。阿比盖尔也看着他，摇着自己的尾巴。

“我不觉得你是可以进这栋楼里的。我忘了。”Jason说。

阿比盖尔又摇了摇尾巴。她已经四个半月大了，还长得很快。

“没事的，”Jason轻声对她说，“这会是我们的秘密。如果房东发现了，我们就给他看我的榴弹发射器，好吗？”

阿比盖尔看着他。Jason叹了口气。“好吧，我不能用人身伤害来威胁房东，你是对的。我明天会开始会找个新地方住的，好吗？”

不出所料的，没有回应。

“恭喜你，Jason。”他在和阿比盖尔跑完剩下的楼梯时对自己嘟囔着，“一个人待着十分钟而已你就已经开始对着你的狗讲话了。”

 

 

他手里提着背包和行李，回到了自己公寓中。用一只手打开房门，然后呼吸着几个月来堆积在他地毯上的尘土的气味。卫生会很不好打扫的。

“你喜欢吗，阿比？”Jason说。他一松开她的带子，她就冲进了公寓深处开始探索。

“小心老鼠！”他在她身后大喊道。

他环顾了下四周。没有他肉眼可见的老鼠，很幸运，一切就跟他离开时一样。一丝不苟地保持着。空白的墙壁，上面一张海报也没有，没有愚蠢的CD机。书架上没有关于马的儿童书籍。什么都没有。

他坐到自己的沙发上。它上面同样覆着一层灰。他叹了口气，再次起身，去拿吸尘器。

 

 

那天晚上是他三个半月以来第一次出去夜巡。

外面冷得要死，到处都下着雪，他巡逻了二十分钟后终于意识到出来就是个错误。能见度几乎为零，连他的摩托前灯也没有什么太大的帮助。他真的应该注意下天气预报什么的，因为看上去暴风雪已经开始了。就算这样，他还是顽固地到处奔波着。

头盔帮他的脸挡下了最糟的那部分寒冷，但他的手指和双手很快就开始痛了，那个薄薄的无指手套对御寒没什么帮助。风也是。

外头一个人都没有，他能隐隐约约地听见警报声。哥谭的罪犯们就算在天气不好的时候也不会停下的。

他觉得不管怎么说，警察们都能处理他所听到的警报声，所以他朝着反方向开去，沿着道路开到了金融区。总有些白痴想在那里搞事。

不出所料，他发现一伙人正试图闯入一家珠宝店。大概有五到六个人。他们一看见他就开始开火。尽管他们在这样的低能见度下，几乎也看不见什么东西。

白痴。

他躲闪着翻到了其中一个人的身后，迅速地缴了他的械。他设法把那把枪从他的手里拿了出来，但击打到他头盔上的肘击太用力了，以至于撞到了他的头骨。

“你会为此付出代价的，”他说着，用枪背敲击了那个人的脑袋。那个男人倒下了，在雪地上发出了轻轻的响声。他检查了一下枪的弹夹。一枪未发。不错。

其他人想从背后截住他，他把枪掉在了地上。他重新找回重心，然后转过身去从身下扫过一个人的膝盖，同时猛击他的腹部。他也拿走了他的枪，然后放进自己的枪带中。

他从雪地中爬起来，掸去了身上的雪，然后看了看四周。大多数剩下的人已经逃走了。只有一个男人留了下来，而他在雪中艰难地向后，向着Jason被拦截的时候掉下的那把弹夹全满的枪爬去。他站起来然后又跌倒了。接着又站了起来。

Jason以一种非常慢的速度向他走去。他用他同伙的枪指着他。

“我不想伤害你，”他慢慢地说，“但如果你再往那个方向走一步我就不得不做一些我们都不想它发生的事儿了。”

那个男人停下了脚步。他还不是个成人，Jason意识到。只是一个孩子。差不多是Jason的年龄，甚至还要更小一点。

他把自己的手举过头顶，“求你了，”他用颤抖的声音说，“他们说没人会受伤的，我也不知道为什么没人会受伤我们却带着枪，我 _发誓_ 我真的不知道，我 _发誓_ 。”

“你的朋友们想杀了我。”Jason说。

“我不知道他们会这么做，真的，我不知道，我想着如果我们看见蝙蝠侠的话就会直接跑了，但是——”

“我不是蝙蝠侠。”

“我知道！我知道的，就是，”那个孩子的下唇在颤抖。天啊，“我是为了我的女朋友才这么做的。我们要结婚了，然后她的爸爸，他不知道。反正我们都要跑了。她想要一条裙子。你知道的，就像——就像婚纱一样。她想要一条好看的，她什么也没说，但我知道她想要。我没有那么多钱，而且他们——他们从来没有告诉我枪的事，我 _发誓_ 。我的天啊，求求你不要杀我。”

“离那把枪远一点。”Jason说，然后那个孩子慢慢地挪开了。

“可以，很好。现在你要慢慢地走开，而且在到家之前都不准回头。”Jason说。

那个孩子停顿了一下。“你要让我走吗？”

“是的。趁我改主意之前快点走开。”Jason说。

那个孩子几乎是半冲半跑地，在雪里狂奔了起来。

Jason看着他离开。他捡起了另一把枪，然后拷住了另外两个还处在昏迷之中的家伙。他报了警。

在他们过来后，他把枪交给了他们。其中一位警官扬起了眉毛，但什么也没有说。他们把那两个人押进车里，然后警车开走了。

他回到了自己的摩托上，然后开回了自己的公寓。

 

 

回到家后，他又坐在沙发上，开始盯着光秃秃的墙面看。阿比再次看见他时差点心脏病发，她好像觉得他再也不会回家了还是什么的，但在热情地舔过他的脸后，她很快就睡着了，留下他一个人沉浸在自己的思绪中。

他脱下自己的装备，还有他穿在里面的衣服，然后站在淋浴头下面，他把水温升到了他所能承受的最高温。他闭上双眼，试着不去想那个孩子。他差一点就要朝他开枪了。那就像是一个条件反射，或者类似的东西。

他奇怪地想哭。

这就是个错误，他想。离开庄园。去夜巡。他还没有准备好。也许他很长时间都没法准备好了。

他在水流下站了很久，直到它开始变冷了，而Jason再次开始颤抖。他用毛巾把自己裹了起来，穿上他的睡衣然后再次坐回沙发上。他还是睡不着，尽管现在已经快凌晨两点了。他害怕噩梦会再次到来，而那会很糟。比之前都要糟。

“好吧，”他说，“好吧。上床就好了。别像个小姑娘似的。”

但他并没有这么做。他想着用吸烟来代替，但是他不想让阿比闻到烟味，而且他十分确定自己不会再出去了，外面没有暖气而且冷得要死。

作为替代，他躺在沙发上，然后试图去控制自己的呼吸。他在治疗中学到了这个。呼吸练习。操。他不做呼吸练习甚至都阻止不了一个该死的抢劫了。他真是一团糟。

他想要他的爸爸。

不过，他最终还是睡着了。然后他开始做梦。

 

 

他们坐在庄园的草地上，潮湿而又凉爽的夜晚环绕着他们，然后他们抬起头看着被繁星浸透的夜空。

一切总是这样开始的。

Jason闭上双眼，向着夜空抬起头。他真的已经厌倦了这个梦了。他隐约能听见尖锐而又富有韵律的虫鸣。这是一个凉爽的夜晚，一切都温柔而又安静。在梦中，他总是十五岁。

“仙后座。”Bruce又说了一次，他们两个都像卡在了一张坏掉的唱片里一样。他盘着腿，坐在他身旁的草地上。他穿着一件白衬衫，休闲裤，领带微微松开。工作时的衣服。他刚刚下班回来。风轻轻拂过他的头发，让它在微风下飘动。

飘动。树叶在树上飘动着。但它们没有发出一点声音。这是一个安静的夜晚。安静、凉爽而又温柔。

然后这个夜晚消失在了Jason敲击仓库墙壁的砰砰声中，他敲打着，直到关节沾满鲜血，手指也开始断裂，计时器渐渐倒数到分钟，然后是秒钟，然后是毫秒，然后——

——然后它就 _停下了_ 。

Jason惊讶地看着计时器。它冻住了，然后仓库也消失了。敲打声仍在背景中响着。实际上，它越来越大声了。越来越响，越来越响，直到Jason醒了过来。

是门。有人在敲门。阿比在叫个不停。

“给我一分钟！”Jason大喊道，他从沙发上下来，然后跌跌撞撞地走向门口。他的心因为梦魇还在砰砰直跳。总是这样，它从来不会就——就这样停止。永远不会在他希望的时候就马上结束。

他打开门，然后阿比不叫了。她当然会这样了。

“我可以进来吗？”Bruce说着，解下了自己的围巾。


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

他和Bruce一起坐在他的小餐桌旁，手里捧着一杯热可可。Bruce给Jason弄的，他也给自己弄了点咖啡。

“你做噩梦了。”他一进来就说了这句话，目光就像往常一样敏锐。

Jason耸了耸肩，然后低下了头。Bruce大概从他的脸上就能看出来了——那是惊恐与不安。

Bruce将一只手放到他的背上。它又大又温暖，而Jason几乎要 _瘫倒_ 了。“我给你弄些暖和的东西。”他说，就好像这里其实是 _他的_ 公寓一样。当然，阿比看见他的时候差点了儿没疯。阿比爱他。Jason坐在桌子旁，等着 Bruce做完了热可可还有咖啡，并且直到他将杯子递给他的时候都保持着沉默。

“听着Bruce，”他现在才开口，“不是我在抱怨什么的，但你凌晨四点跑到我的公寓里来有任何的理由吗？”

“有，”Bruce叉起双臂，说，“实际上我现在，就能想出好几个。”

他的声音听上去有些生气。

Jason盯着他的热可可看。他们似乎总会在喝热可可的时候聊些沉重的话题。“Leslie说我的腿已经好了。我也可以走了。”

Bruce用一只手摸了摸脸。他看上去很疲惫。“我之前在夜巡。警长走到我面前告诉我，红头罩报了警还把一些犯人移交给了他们。上次发生这种事是什么时候了？”

Jason轻轻地笑了笑。“也许是在我十五岁的时候吧。”

“是的。”Bruce说。阿比蜷缩在Bruce的大腿上，被大衣紧紧地裹着。他安抚着她，而她则用那双大大的月牙眼深情地看着他。

真是个戏剧女王。

“腿还好吗？”

“一点儿也不疼。”

“那很好。”Bruce说。停顿。

“我觉得你应该会想知道，”他说，“Damian给我画了幅画。”

“我知道，”Jason说，“他告诉我了。你喜欢吗？”

“它很棒。”Bruce慢慢地说。Jason看着他。

Bruce温柔地挠着阿比的耳背，低着头用一种难以捉摸的表情看着她。“他到现在已经跟我在一起生活了一年了，而我甚至都不知道他喜欢画画。我自己的儿子。你知道吗？”

“他藏得挺好的。”Jason说。

“他觉得这是一些会让我瞧不起他的东西。”Bruce说。“他很尴尬。Dick也知道。而你在庄园里待了两个星期他就告诉 _你_ 了。”

“好吧，”Jason想了想，说，“我觉得他只是想给你留个好印象。你就像是，他在这个世界上最喜欢的人，你知道吗。他可能是觉得这就像个弱点，或者什么的。而且，没有人想在你面前表现得软弱的。”

Bruce对着桌子皱起眉。“我真的有这么难接近吗？”他说。

“不，”Jason说，“你只是有点儿吧，”Jason停顿了片刻，思考着要怎么准确地表达自己的想法，“我也不知道是为什么，但每个人都想在你面前展现出自己最好的一面，”Jason笑了笑，“你鼓舞了人们。”

阿比打了个哈欠，然后从Bruce的腿上跳了下来，慢慢地走到沙发那儿去，她围着这个地方转了一圈、两圈，接着就躺下了。他们看着她。

“嗯，”Bruce说，“但这不包括你。”

Jason喷了出来。“你在开玩笑吗？我 _当然_ 也是了。不过由于我就是这么一团糟，所以你很长一段时间内能看到的最好的我就是这个样了。”

“好吧，”Bruce说，“我喜欢这样的你。”

停顿。

“而你也不是一团糟。”

Jason喷了一声。“我可能是不像三个月、或者我摔断自己的腿之前那么糟糕了，但你必须得承认我还是糟透了。我今天从夜巡里回来差点他妈的恐慌发作。我很确定自己在淋浴头下精神恍惚了大概，有二十分钟。”

Bruce又皱起了眉，看上去很担心。“你一个人出去夜巡？”

Jason耸了耸肩，“我一直都是一个人的，”他低下头，“可能这次这不是最好的主意，嗯？”

他起身把自己的马克杯放到水槽里，Bruce也跟着起身。

“Dick跟我说你不想成为别人的麻烦，”Bruce说，“好吧，那我现在要告诉你。你不是任何人的麻烦。我——我 _喜欢_ 你在身边，Jay。我不想你离开。你好起来了并不意味着你必须要走。”

而对此，Jason感觉到自己的胸口在奇怪地收缩着。

“我不能一辈子都待在庄园里的。”他无力地说。

“为什么不能？”Bruce说，而当Jason抬起头看他时，他的表情十分严肃。

他有些想哭地笑了。“因为，Bruce，我再也不是个小孩子了。我生病了，但我又好起来了。”

“我的房子，”Bruce说，“不是什么疗养院。你不能待在那儿就为了好起来。而如果你想要离开，你应该早点说出来的。”

Bruce _受伤_ 了，Jason意识到。他真的很受伤。

Jason迅速闭上自己的眼睛。他从来就没有想过——

“而且，”Bruce坚定地说，“十九岁就开始自己生活对你来说还太早了。你还只是个孩子，Jason。”

“不，我不是。”Jason半心半意地说。有时候他就是没法和Bruce达成共识。他对此真的有点厌倦了。

“你在我的眼里永远是一个孩子，”Bruce用小心的语气说，“而我想表达的并不是自以为是，或者愚蠢，或者其它类似的想法。我在说的是我的孩子。你永远都会是 _我的_ 孩子。”

Jason重重地坐回到自己的椅子上。Bruce还站着。

“你是认真的，”他的声音微弱而又颤抖着，“在我做过的所有事，我杀过的所有人还有我对你说的那些可怕的话之后。”

“我也做过很可怕的事。”Bruce说，“是我先让你离开了。我永远都不应该这么做。”

“但我已经——我糟透了。而你还想让我——”Jason停了下来。他的喉咙太紧了，甚至都没有办法说出完整的句子。Bruce还 _爱着_ 他。他还爱着。

“我在码头附近发现你腿快断了的那天晚上，让我回想起了另一个夜晚。废墟和火焰，它就像——就像一个活生生的噩梦。”Bruce说。他的声音听起来很累。累极了。“我才是那个糟透了的人。而我在过去的五年中每一天都在为此付出代价。而我不想再——再这样下去了。不想再这样惩罚我自己了。”

他抬起头看着Jason的时候，眼眶已经湿润了，“我只想再次快乐起来。”

Jason感觉身体中所有的血液都变得太沉重了，沉重到无法呼吸，无法做任何事。他看着Bruce。

“Jason，”Bruce说，“回家吧。为了我。求你。”

 

*

 

雪一停后，他们就上到了Jason公寓的楼顶，他们在积雪中清理出了一块地方，坐下来，看着夜空。外面他妈的冷死了，即使Jason穿了他的夹克和毛衣还带了两条毯子，他还是朝着Bruce靠了靠，这样就能暖和一点儿了。

Bruce用一只手臂环着他，在他的额头上印下一个吻。

“爸。”Jason尴尬地说。

“嗯？”Bruce说。

“不要这样了。”Jason红着脸说。

“不要怎么样？”Bruce说。尽管他正笑着。而Jason差不多也是。

“好吧，”Jason说，“但你要知道如果我重新住回家里的话，每次做了噩梦我都会让你带我出去吃夜宵的，好吗？而你剩余人生中的每个夜晚都要和女服务员调情了。”

“那我想这是我必须要做出的牺牲了。”Bruce严肃地说。

噩梦或许永远都不会消失，而Bruce每个该死的晚上都 _得_ 和女服务员调情了，但Jason出奇地感到乐观。他知道自己不会再那么常梦到它们了。该死，也许几个月内他都不会 _再_ 梦到了。

在寒风彻骨的夜晚中，一切似乎皆有可能。所有的一切。

因为正当他们抬起头时，夜晚的最后一丝痕迹也从天空中消失了，而繁星也是一样——它们带来了破晓的晨光。

随之而来的是崭新的一天。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次搞翻译有BUG或者更好的翻法请不吝指出，谢谢大家


End file.
